


Diario de Supervivencia: ¿Cómo sobrevivir al amor sin morir en el intento?

by AshHightopp21



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, Mxtx - Fandom, Ren Zha Fan Pai Zi Jiu Xi Tong, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Anécdotas, Diario de Supervivencia, F/F, F/M, Historias de la vida, M/M, Multi, Secretos, Shonen Ai, Triangulos Amorosos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshHightopp21/pseuds/AshHightopp21
Summary: Wen Ning tiene un diario.Shen Yuan un micrófono.Wei Ying poesía.Jiang Cheng mensajes.Shang Qinghua e-mails.Y Xie Lian tiene una bitácora.¿Cómo lograrán sobrevivir al amor sin morir en el intento?
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Lan XiChen, Jiang Cheng/Nie Huaisang, Lan XiChen/Meng Yao, Shang Qinghua/Mo BeiJun - Relationship, Shen Yuan/Luo Binghe, Shi Qingxuan/He Xuan, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan, Wen Ning/Jiang Cheng, Xie Lian/San Lang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Prólogos

**Author's Note:**

> Comencé a escribir esta historia en Wattpad pero, debido a ciertas circunstancias (la cacería de brujas-cuentas en masa), he decidido también subirla a esta plataforma. Soy nueva aquí, sean buenos conmigo U-U~ 
> 
> Este es el primer long fic que escribo, espero que sea de su agrado, ¡saludos!

**PRIMER PRÓLOGO**

**¿Cómo sobrevivir al amor de un estudiante/acosador sin morir en el intento?**

_Pilar Celestial_ 🎙: ¡️SHIZUUUUUN😍❤❤❤~~!!!!

 _Pepino sin Igual_ 🎙: ...

 _Pilar Celestial_ 🎙️: ¿Shizun...?

 _Pilar Celestial ️🎙:_ PUEDO VER QUÉ ESTÁS CONECTADO.

 _Pepino sin Igual️️ 🎙:_ ...

 _Pepino sin Igual 🎙:_ ...Mierda.

...

Mi nombre es Shen Yuan.

Tengo veinticuatro años, y ejerzo como profesor de Literatura en el Instituto MXTX desde hace dos meses.

...

Esta es la cuestión.

Recibí la confesión de uno de mis estudiantes.

Y NO CUALQUIER ESTUDIANTE.

Hay tres puntos importantes que tenemos que repasar:

PUNTO NÚMERO UNO.

Es popular en la escuela por su TERRIBLE reputación. La reputación de una persona a la que en definitiva NO debes de hacer enfadar.

PUNTO NÚMERO DOS.

Es un menor de edad, no nos olvidemos de eso (por favor Shen, NO QUIERES IR A LA CÁRCEL).

PUNTO NÚMERO TRES.

Estamos hablando de un hombre.

Así es.

¡Un hombre!

️♂️️!

Un chico malo y gay.

...

¿Y saben qué? Eso no es lo peor.

Lo peor es...

Que este mocoso insistió en perseguirme dentro de un videojuego.

Si.

Doble mierda.

...

Primera Partida.

 _Pilar Celestial_ 🎙: Shizun...

 _Pilar Celestial_ 🎙: ¿Aún está enojado conmigo?

 _Pepino sin Igual 🎙:_ ...

 _Pilar Celestial_ 🎙: Shizun, hace tan sólo un par de minutos me voló la cabeza con un hacha...

 _Pepino sin Igual_ 🎙: Vete a un rincón y reflexiona sobre tus acciones.

 _Pilar Celestial_ : ¡Shizun 😩😭😭!

...

Shen Yuan— ¡Hacer que nuestros avatares se besen a mitad de un torneo @#-$+#-*...!!!!

ESO-NO-SE-HACE.

...

 _Pepino sin Igual_ 🎙: Binghe, no deberías de estar despierto a estás horas de la noche. Mañana tienes clases temprano, ¿no es así?

 _Pilar Celestial_ 🎙: Lo mismo digo de usted, Shizun. ¿No debería de estar durmiendo en este preciso momento en vez de estar jugando un videojuego con un estudiante a las tres de la madrugada?

Shen Yuan— *"KNOCKOUT" fulminante *

...

 _Pilar Celestial_ 🎙: ¡S-Shizun! ¡¿Por qué de pronto se ha puesto tan agresivo?! ¡Shizun voy a morir! ¡SHIZUUUUN...

-GAME OVER-

...

 _Pilar Celestial 🎙:_ Shizun. Han pasado tres meses desde aquel día, ¿lo recuerda? El día en el que confesé mi amor por usted.

_Pepino sin Igual 🎙: ..._

_Pilar Celestial 🎙:_ Fue un día parecido a este. Era un día soleado, estábamos dentro del aula de clases (aunque a decir verdad, ahora nos encontramos dentro de una mazmorra empapada con la sangre de la bestia a la que maté hace unos segundos pero eso no importa), la cuestión es... Que de no haber sido por el profesor Qinghua que me pidió que le entregará un libro, yo no lo habría encontrado durmiendo profundamente en el aula- durante la hora de descanso-, entonces, yo no me habría acercado para despertarlo y usted no me habría golpeado en la cara. De no haberme golpeado, usted no me habría tomado del rostro a la vez que me preguntara si yo me encontraba bien. De tal modo, jamás me habría dado cuenta de lo hermoso que es Shizun y no le habría confesado mi amor en ese preciso momento, cuando sus cálidas manos aún me sostenían con delicadeza... las cuales me golpearían por segunda vez cuando le intentara robar un beso. Si nada de eso hubiese pasado nosotros no estaríamos aquí, juntos, a la una y media de la madrugada...

Shen Yuan— *blanco fantasmal, petrificado frente a la pantalla*

Shen Yuan— ¿Qué sucede con este chico? ¿Acaso es un irremediable M?

 _Pepino sin Igual_ 🎙: ...

 _Pilar Celestial_ 🎙: Shizun, lo que quiero decir es... que... Creo que es momento de dar un paso muy importante en nuestra relación .

Shen Yuan— ¿Relación?

 _Pilar Celestial_ 🎙: *el personaje de Luo Binghe se arrodilla y saca una cajita negra con un anillo resguardado en el interior* Shizun, ¿querría ser mi esposa?

Pepino sin Igual 🎙: *tapa la mitad de su cara con un abanico y mira hacia otro lado, los ojos como botones negros mirando de forma desinteresada hacia el suelo*

 _Pepino sin Igual_ 🎙: No.

Luo Binghe —*KNOCKOUT FULMINANTE, CATASTRÓFICO, Y HORRIPILANTE *

 _Pilar Celestial_ 🎙: ¡SHIZUUUUUUUUUUUN 😭😭😭!!!!!

_._

_._

_._

**SEGUNDO PRÓLOGO**

**_¿Cómo sobrevivir a un jefe abusivo sin morir en el intento?_ **

_De: aviónquedisparaalcielo01@hotmail.com_

_Para: mobeij066@hotmail.com_

_SeÑort Diretor..._

_Eo moTivO pie eScribo edte corrreo ES oara decirle q es un IDIOTA._

_LID IJE,_

_Es un makditp Abusivo dictaDoR hitleriiianO de MieRDa q md ha hecHo la vifa Impodible._

_Ohala E PudrA em El InfietnOoo_

_AtenTmnte, Shang Qinghua._

_[Traducción:_

_Señor Director,_

_El motivo por el que escribo este correo es para decirle que es un IDIOTA._

_LO DIJE._

_Es un maldito abusivo dictador hitleriano de MIERDA que me ha hecho la vida imposible._

_Ojalá se pudra en el Infierno._

_Atentamente, Shang Qinghua. ]_

_..._

_ >>>Enviado. _

_ <<<Recibido. _

_/// Tiene veinticuatro mensajes sin leer._

_..._

_De: qinghua_informatica14@hotmail.com_

_Para: qinqiu197_docente@hotmail.com_

_La cagué ಥ‿ಥ_

_Y EN GRANDE._

_..._

_De: qinqiu197_docente@hotmail.com_

_Para: qinghua_informatica14@hotmail.com_

_..._

_¿Qué hiciste?_

_..._

_De: qinghua_informatica14@hotmail.com_

_Para: qinqiu197_docente@hotmail.com_

_¡Anoche tomé más de la cuenta .·´¯'( >▂<)´¯'·. y terminé enviándole e-mails ofensivos al Director (╬☉д⊙)⊰⊹ฺ! _

_¡¿Ahora que voy a hacer?! ¡¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE NO ME DESPIDA?_

_..._

_De: qinqiu197_docente@hotmail.com_

_Para: qinghua_informatica14@hotmail.com_

_¡Eso es obvio! Aferrarte a sus muslos como si tú vida dependiera de ello. Besar sus pies de ser necesario <(￣︶￣)>. _

_Pero antes de todo eso, tengo curiosidad... ¿Qué decían con exactitud los e-mails que le mandaste?_

_..._

_(15 minutos más tarde)_

_De: qinqiu197_docente@hotmail.com_

_Para: qinghua_informatica14@hotmail.com_

_No._

_En verdad estás jodido._

_J-O-D-I-D-O._

_¡Ni convirtiéndote en su esposa te salvaría de esta!_

_..._

_De: qinghua_informatica14@hotmail.com_

_Para: qinqiu197_docente@hotmail.com_

_¡Hermano Pepino ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽, necesito respuestas!!!!!!!!_

_¿Hermano Pepino?_

_..._

_ >>>Recibido. _

_..._

_¡¿HERMANO PEPINO?!!!!!_

_..._

_De: mobeij066@hotmail.com_

_Para: qinghua_informatica14@hotmail.com_

_En mi oficina. A las doce en punto._

_NO FALTES._

_..._

_MoBei Jun— ¿No lo recuerdas?_

_Shang Qinghua— ¿R-Recordar qué?_

_MoBei Jun— Las cosas que me dijiste esa noche._

_Oh. Se refiere a los e-mails que le envió estando borracho... ¿No es así?_

_En realidad..._

_Él no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en esa noche._

_..._

_Al siguiente día despertó con una fuerte resaca. Sólo cayó en cuenta de dichosos e-mails luego de revisar su correo._

_¿Acaso él..._

_Había hecho algo más y no lo recordaba?_

_._

_._

_._

.

**TERCER PRÓLOGO**

  
  


_El Idiota:_

Jiang Cheng.

 _El idiota:_

Creo que soy gay.

_Yo:_

NO ME DIGAS.

_El idiota:_

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Ya lo sabías 😱😱😱?!

_El idiota:_

Lo supiste por... ¿cómo se llamaba 🤔...?

_El idiota:_

El Gay-radar...?

_Yo:_

Wei Ying.

 _Yo:_

Vete a la MIERDA.

...

 _El idiota:_

¡Cheng-Cheng! ¡Chen-Er-Gongzi! Necesito tu consejo.

_Yo:_

¿Ahora qué quieres 😡?

_El idiota:_

¡Por favor Jiang Cheng! Sólo por esta vez...

_Yo:_

...

_Yo:_

Está bien. ¿Qué pasa?

>>>Escribiendo...

_El idiota:_

¿Crees que a Lan Zhan le gusten los hombres?

_Yo:_

¿Y yo cómo cojones voy a saber?

 _El idiota:_

Porqué tienes novio, ¿por qué más? ¡Tal vez sea atlético, inteligente y guapo pero no cuento con un Gay-radar en mi inventario de buenas cualidades, ¿sabes?!

 _El idiota:_

¡¿Cómo es posible que un amargado como tú tenga novio y yo no?!

 _El idiota:_

¡NECESITO UN LAN ZHAN EN MI VIDA!

...

>>>Número bloqueado.

...

-¿Eh? ¿Jiang Cheng?

...

_El idiota:_

Jiang Cheng.

_Yo:_

¿Qué?

_El idiota:_

¿Y tu novio es 👀...

 _Yo:_

Buen intento. Pero NO.

_El idiota:_

¿Por qué nos ocultas a todos quién es tu novio? No te dijimos nada cuando salías con Huaisang...

_Yo:_

No te incumbe, Wei Ying.

_Yo:_

¿No deberías de estar pensando el modo en cómo "ganarte" al segundo Lan 🙄?

_El idiota:_

¡Oh, hablando de eso!

_El idiota:_

Huaisang me dió un TERRIBLE consejo, aunque al final resultó demasiado gracioso y me dolió el estómago de tanto reírme... Creo que Lan Zhan me odia aún más. 

_Yo:_

¿Qué diablos le hiciste Wei Ying 😳?

 _El idiota:_

Huaisang me dijo que observara la reacción que tuviera Lan Zhan al ver una figura femenina y otra masculina, y como Lan Zhan no me deja acercarme a más de dos metros de distancia...

_Yo:_

No...

_El idiota:_

Sí...

_El idiota:_

Llené su casillero de pornografía, ya sabes, heterosexual y porno gay... Y no se lo tomó tan bien.

_Yo:_

¡Por todos los cielos Wei Ying! ¡Por supuesto que nadie se lo tomaría "bien"!!!

_El idiota:_

¡¿Qué otra opción tengo Jiang Cheng?! ¡¿CONFESARME?!

_Yo:_

¿Pues qué estás esperando?

 _El idiota:_

Como si fuera tan fácil Jiang Cheng.

_Yo:_

*golpe en la frente* 

_El idiota:_

Dime Jiang Cheng, ¿sólo me acerco a él y le digo "Ey Lan Zhan, me pareces un coñazo, salgamos"? ¡¿se escucha bien eso?!

_Yo:_

¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE CONFESIÓN DE MIERDA ES ESA WEI YING?!

_El idiota:_

¡¿Entonces cómo te confesarías tú?!

_El idiota:_

Más bien, ¿cómo te has confesado TÚ Jiang Cheng?

_Yo:_

...

_Yo:_

No estamos hablando de mi, Wei Ying.

.

.

.

**CUARTO PRÓLOGO**

**¿Cómo sobrevivir como un dios de la mala suerte sin morir en el intento?**

Bitácora de viaje.

_X de marzo del 20XX._

_Lunes --- > Inicio de nuevo año escolar <\--- _

_5: 00 a.m._

-Me levanté y tomé el desayuno.

_(Resultados poco satisfactorios. He vuelto a quemar la sopa.)_

/Nota= Para la próxima procuraré no confundir el azúcar con la sal/

_6: 00 a.m._

IMPORTANTE: COLOCAR PATITOS DE HULE EN EL CUARTO DE BAÑO, ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!

-Creo que me lastimé la cintura :(...

_7: 00- 9: 00 a.m._

-Me quedé dormido en el autobús. Tuve que tomar dos autobuses de regreso.

-Ayudé a una pareja de ancianos a cruzar la calle, eran adorables n-n.

-En el camino me encontré con un gatito atrapado en la rama de un árbol. ¡Tengo arañazos por todas partes pero logré mi cometido! ¡Rescatar al gato!

-...No alcancé a llegar a la primera clase.

/Nota: Trataré de cerciorarme de tomar el autobús correcto.

_9: 00 a.m. a 2: 00_

-A pesar de haber perdido la primera clase, el resto del día transcurrió con normalidad...

-QiRong robó mi mochila y dejó todas mis cosas regadas dentro de la fuente.

-Intenté reunirlas pero están bastante mojadas, creo que lo mejor será dejarlas secando en cuanto regrese a los dormitorios.

/Nota= Llevar mi mochila siempre conmigo/

 _3: 30 p.m_.

-He ido y regresado de los dormitorios lo más rápido que pude (mi compañero de cuarto me escondió la llave por lo que tuve que llamar a la conserje).

-¡Es tiempo de las actividades del club!

(Espero que este año se inscriban muchos estudiantes a nuestro club!) <\--- Único miembro.

 _||||||| Taller de Historia_ ,

_3: 44 p.m._

-No ha llegado nadie. Tal vez en diez minutos llegue alguien.

_3: 54 p.m._

-¿Dije diez minutos? ¡Quise decir Veinte!

_4: 04 p.m._

-¡Está llegando alguien! Por todos los dioses, ¡GRACIAS!

_4: 05 p.m._

-Olvidenlo. Era Lan Xichen, el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil...

¡ME HA DICHO QUE SI NO CONSIGO AL MENOS CUATRO MIEMBROS EL TALLER DE HISTORIA CERRARÁ!!!

¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

...

_5: 00- 9: 00 p.m._

-He terminado el trabajo por hoy. Reuní suficiente chatarra y la he vendido por un precio escaso pero justo.

_9: 00 p.m._

-Regresé a los departamentos de la escuela para tomar una ducha.

_9: 30 p.m._

-Me apresuraré en terminar los deberes.

_11: 00 p.m._

-¡Al fin los he terminado!

-Hora de la cena.

_11: 15 p.m._

-Tal vez debí refrigerar la sopa. No creo que aún sea comestible...

¿O sí?

_11: 35 p.m._

-MALA IDEA

_12: 00 p.m._

-¡Bien! Es hora de ir a la cama.

.

.

_√Nuevos Objetivos:_

  1. _Cocinar la sopa perfecta._
  2. _Conseguir patitos de hule._
  3. _Llevar comida para gato._
  4. _Conseguir otro empleo._
  5. _¡ENCONTRAR CUATRO PERSONAS Y CONVENCERLAS DE QUE SE UNAN AL TALLER DE HISTORIA!_



.

.

.

**QUINTO PRÓLOGO**

**¿Cómo sobrevivir a un poeta/pervertido sin morir en el intento?**

_Querido Lan Er Ge Ge ❤️❤️❤️:_

_"No lo sabes aún,_

_Sobre las candentes, enloquecedoras sensaciones que evocas en mí._

_No lo sabes aún,_

_Sobre mis manos... delineando mi cuerpo mientras pienso en tí._

_No lo sabes aún,_

_Sobre mis dedos... tratando de imitar a los tuyos,_

_fantaseo... con ser tu instrumento._

_No lo sabes aún,_

_Sobre los dulces gemidos que retengo en mi garganta,_

_Al alcanzar el éxtasis... tu nombre grito._

_No lo sabes,_

_No sabes que sueño contigo todas las noches,_

_Con nuestros cuerpos envolviéndose como un sólo"._

_..._

_Posdata: Lan Zhan, gracias a ti he tenido el MEJOR ORGASMO de mi vida 👀👌._

_—Con cariño, Yiling._

...

Lan Zhan: *su semblante es frío, la cara de un pálido tan claro como la nieve*.

...

Cuando el segundo hermano Lan encontró una carta en su casillero con un sello de corazón jamás hubiese esperado que se trataría de un ridículo intento de "poesía erótica".

Y no sólo eso, el contenido del poema era simplemente bochornoso.

...¿Acaso esa persona... le estaba confesando que se había masturbado pensando en él?

¡Desvergonzado!

Lan Zhan no tuvo ni el más mínimo remordimiento luego de haber tirado dicha carta de amor a la basura.

Tomó los libros qué necesitaba del casillero y se dirigió a la siguiente clase.

...

Al día siguiente...

_Querido Lan Er Ge Ge ❤️❤️❤️:_

_"Una sensación de calidez crece dentro de mí_

_Cuando recuerdo un par de ojos claros desnudándome con la mirada..._

_Mi interior arde, tiembla cuando estoy cerca de tí._

_Un delicioso hormigueo recorre mi espalda,_

_El suelo se vuelve inestable cuando tú estás conmigo,_

_El sólo respirar se vuelve totalmente antinatural._

_¡Oh! Como anhelo ser desnudado, no sólo por ese par de ojos claros,_

_Deseo que sean tus manos las que toquen mi cuerpo cuando el deseo me carcome..._

_Y que plata y oro se encuentren cuando nos elevemos hasta los más alto,_

_Mientras tus labios devoren los míos para ahogar mis gritos._

_Posdata: Lan Zhan, ¿Sabes cómo es el sexo entre hombres 🌚🌚🌚?_

_—Con cariño Yiling."_

...

Lan Zhan: Ridículo.

Otra carta fue directo a la basura.

Al día siguiente, y el que siguió de este, y el siguiente...

...

Lan Zhan había recibido ya un total de diez cartas, unas escritas con más detalles que otras, describiendo acciones vulgares que Lan Zhan jamás se hubiese imaginado.

Incluso, por simple curiosidad investigó cómo era el sexo entre hombres.

Por primera vez vio porno. Así es, el único e inmaculado Lan Zhan había visto porno. Esa había sido su segunda experiencia de ese tipo, después de todo, dos semanas antes un idiota había colado revistas pornográficas en su casillero, el chico se rió frente a sus narices, una completa humillación.

El sexo entre hombres no era tan diferente al encuentro entre un hombre y una mujer. Más que excitarlo, pensó que era un acto de lo más vulgar, al igual que el sexo heterosexual. Ni más, ni menos.

El segundo Lan estaba considerando seriamente cambiar la cerradura.

...

Lan Xichen: —A-Zhan, te he visto de mal humor últimamente, ¿algo ha pasado?

La expresión en el menor no había tenido ni el más mínimo cambio, aún así Xichen pudo descifrarlo con facilidad;

—¿Alguien te está molestando?.... No, no es eso...— un rubor se asentó sobre las mejillas del mayor— ¿Acaso tú...

—Alguien me ha estado escribiendo las últimas dos semanas— luego de decir esto, le entregó una de las tantas cartas que había recibido.

Por algún extraño motivo, se sintió culpable por tratar de deshacerse de ella, así que la recuperó un instante después de haberla tirado.

_”Querido Lan Zhan:_

_Maldición Lan Zhan... No puedo dejar de tocarme pensando en tí._

_...Me gustas tanto._

_—Yiling"_

Lan Xichen soltó una risa nerviosa tras haber leído su contenido.

—Oh. Esta persona es... bastante directa.

Y no sólo eso... Por lo que su pequeño hermano le había contado, ¡era más que obvio que el autor era un hombre!

—A-Zhan, ¿Piensas hacer algo al respecto?

Lan Zhan no respondió. Miró a algún punto azar en el aire un tanto pensativo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Mmm... Qué dilema.

De pronto Lan Xichen sonrió, había meditado sobre ello y no le parecía tan mala idea.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué te parece esto? Respóndele con otra carta. Si le pides que pare, tal vez dejes de recibir todas esas cartas— los ojos de Lan Zhan se hicieron más grandes—. Recuerda ser amable.

...

Lan Zhan se encontraba frente a su escritorio. Una hoja en blanco yacía sobre este.

No era bueno en ese tipo de cosas a decir verdad...

¿Qué podría responderle?

Entonces recordó las palabras de su hermano. Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al tema, decidió ser preciso y directo.

...

_"Yiling:_

_No puedo corresponderte, lo siento._

_Deja de escribirme._

_—Lan Zhan."_

...

Dejó la nota en su propio casillero al día siguiente, probablemente cuando Yiling tratara de dejar su carta él se encontraría con la suya.

Al final del día, volvió a su casillero, se encontró con otra nota.

...

_"Lan Zhan:_

_No puedo._

_Y tampoco quiero._

_No espero que me correspondas. Bueno, sí quiero. Pero..._

_..._

_Es complicado._

_..._

_Si supieras quién soy en realidad y me rechazaras... Sería sumamente doloroso._

_Y por más que yo quiera... no puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos._

_Seguirás recibiendo cartas Lan Zhan, aunque tú no quieras._

_Posdata: En serio me gustas. Mucho._

_—Yiling."_

...

Lan Zhan había leído por quién sabrá cuántas veces la misma carta.

_Es complicado._

¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Su hermano le había dicho que la persona que le había estado mandando estas cartas era un hombre, no es como si no estuviese enterado de ello, él lo supo desde el principio, no era como si el autor tratase de esconderlo.

Complicado. ¿A eso se refería quizás? ¿Por qué era un hombre?

Lan Zhan era consciente de que habían hombres que se sentían atraídos por otros hombres y también era consciente de que la sociedad los condenaba.

Su propio hermano lo había experimentado de primera mano, el tío Qiren estaba enfurecido...

Xichen se había empezado a ocultar y a reprimir con tal de no dañar el honor de la familia Lan.

Lan Zhan se entristeció por esto, sin embargo, nunca dijo nada y Lan Xichen mucho menos volvió a hablar al respecto.

El menor de los Lan nunca antes se había sentido atraído por el sexo opuesto, y poca era su curiosidad por el tema que, nunca consideró que le atrayesen los hombres.

Si supieras quién soy en realidad...

Su mano se movió por si sóla, formulando la siguiente interrogante:

_"Yiling:_

_¿Quién eres?_

_—Lan Zhan"._

_._

_._

_._

**SEXTO PRÓLOGO**

**¿Cómo sobrevivir como un adorable fantasma sin morir en el intento?**

_Mi terapeuta me ha dicho que debería de escribir un diario, así que eso es lo estoy haciendo._

_...Es extraño._

_Dentro de mi mente puedo expresarme claramente._

_Ojalá así fuera en la vida real._

_..._

_Bien, comencémos._

_..._

_Querido diario,_

_Hoy da inicio un nuevo año escolar._

_Mi nombre es Wen Ning, tengo quince años y soy estudiante de primer año en el Instituto MXTX._

_Tengo un problema._

_UN GRAN PROBLEMA._

...

Wen Ning—¡Wahhhh... Hay demasiadas personas...

...

_Mi lunes comenzó a las cinco de la mañana._

_Mi hermana se metió a la ducha mientras yo preparaba el desayuno._

_Wen Qing es mi hermana mayor, ella es doctora así que la mayor parte del tiempo está en el hospital trabajando. Normalmente me iría a la escuela después de terminar el desayuno y regresaría a casa por la tarde para hacer mis deberes pero hoy sería distinto. Me aceptaron en el Internado MXTX por lo que hoy sería mi último día en casa antes de mudarme a los departamentos de la escuela._

_Cuando me levanté mi hermana no estaba en casa._

_Qué solitario. Ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos..._

_..._

_Abordé el primer autobús a Gusu._

—D-D-Disculpe, esto...— me dirigí al conductor.

—¡¿EHH?! ¡HABLA MÁS ALTO MUCHACHO, apenas puedo entenderte!

_Ah... ¿Por qué a mí?_

—¡D-Discul...pe!

—No tengo todo el día muchacho, habla FUERTE y CLARO.

_Como si fuera tan fácil..._

—¡Y-Yo...— de pronto una mano se apoyó sobre mi hombro, por instinto volví la mirada.

—¿Algún problema?— dijo aquel muchacho de sudadera roja con una enorme sonrisa—, mi buen hermano, ¿este viejo cascarrabias te está molestando?

El conductor: —¡¿A quién llamas cascarrabias?! ¡Más te vale tomar asiento de una maldita vez! ¡¿Cuántas veces he tenido que decírtelo?!

—Mi culo arde y está hormigueando, no puedo quedarme sentado.

—...

Yo: —...

No hablaba en serio... ¿O sí?

—Ey, tú. ¿Cuál era tu pregunta?— bajé la mirada sintiéndome un tanto avergonzado.

_Llevábamos varados por unos cuantos minutos, y tardaríamos más tiempo en avanzar por mi culpa. Opté por hurgar entre mis cosas para entonces enseñarle al chico mi solicitud a MXTX aceptada. Cuando él leyó el encabezado esbozó una sonrisa suave, luego dijo:_

—¡Qué coincidencia! Justo es a dónde nos dirigimos mi hermano y yo, también somos estudiantes, ven a sentarte con nosotros. Descuida el autobús nos dejará justo frente al internado— los dos recorrimos el estrecho pasillo dejando atrás a un malhumorado conductor.

—G-Gracias.

_Este joven era bastante amable, no pude evitar sentirme agradecido por su paciencia al hablar conmigo._

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—W-Wen Ning...

—Mucho gusto Wen Ning, mi nombre es Wei Ying. Y este tipo gruñón es mi hermano _Cheng-Cheng—_ señaló a un joven que llevaba puesta una camiseta púrpura, sus cejas estaban fruncidas.

—¿A quién llamas _Cheng-Cheng_?

_Wei Ying me ayudó a subir mis maletas al porta equipajes, después tomamos asiento, Wei Ying al lado de Jiang Cheng y yo en el asiento detrás de ellos. El asiento junto a mí por suerte estaba vacío._

—Jiang Cheng, él es Wen Ning, irá a la misma escuela que nosotros, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Qué edad tienes Wen Ning? ¿15?

_Asentí tímidamente._

—¡Entonces tal vez compartamos algunas clases!

_Estuve tentado a sonreírle pero la intimidante mirada de su hermano me obligó a retenerla en mi cara, así que las comisuras de mis labios solo estaban levantadas muy ligeramente._

—Si quieres mantener tu reputación intacta no te acerques a Wei Ying. CRÉEME.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué tanto dices?! ¡Le estás dando a Wen Ning una mala impresión de mí!

—Estoy diciendo las cosas como son. Eres problemático.

—¿Cuando te he metido en problemas Jiang Cheng?

—Cuando te robaste la peluca del director en la primaria, cuando le dijiste al más pequeño de nuestros sobrinos que los bebés venían junto a los rábanos, cuando robaste revistas pornográficas de una tienda, cuando le hiciste creer a A-Sang que estaba esperando a su bebé...

—¡Oh sí! ¡Jajaja eso fue muy gracioso! ¡Y la cara que pusiste cuando Huaisang comenzó a hablarle a tu panza... JAJAJAJ... Y entonces tú comenzaste a llorar y dijiste: "¡ESTOY GORDO, NO EMBARAZADO ESTÚPIDO A-SANG!"

—¡TENÍAMOS SEIS AÑOS WEI YING!!!— Jiang Cheng furioso clavó su puño en la corona de la cabeza del otro.

Este aún burlándose, extendió sus manos hacia mí:

—¡Wahhh Wen Ning protegeme! ¡Mamá Cheng me dará de comer a los perros!

...

_Cuando los hermanos terminaron de pelear centraron por completo su atención en mí, lo cual me puso demasiado nervioso que me ví obligado a bajar la mirada._

—¿Wen Ning piensas unirte a algún club?

—A-Aún no lo he decidido.

—¿Qué te parece unirte al Club de Actividades al Aire Libre con Wei Ying? ¡Auch!— Jiang Cheng lo golpeó en la cabeza con un panfleto de la escuela.

—Padre me ha pedido que te inscriba a un club, escoge uno o tendré que ser yo quien lo elija por ti.

Wei Ying hizo un puchero tras revisar el panfleto.

—El Taller de Arte no suena tan mal, ¿Wen Ning estás interesado?

—N-No soy bueno en ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero nunca serás tan malo como lo es Jiang Cheng~.

—Tsk. ¿Taller de Arte? Ni pensarlo. Faltan tres años para la Universidad así que pienso solicitar a un profesor para que me asesore.

_Negocio familiar..._

_Mis abuelos, mis padres fueron doctores. Mi propia hermana es doctora._

_¿Tal vez debería considerarlo...?_

_..._

_Pero, interactuar con otras personas es aterrador._

_Mis manos se hicieron puños sobre mis muslos. No pude evitar sentirme un poco desanimado._

—¿Q-Qué... vas a estudiar?

Jiang Cheng sonrió:— Derecho.

Durante todo el trayecto los dos hermanos me contaron historias sobre Yunmeng.

Nunca he salido de Qishan, incluso, sólo conozco una pequeña parte, por lo que fue interesante escucharlos hablar de los lugares que más les gustaban de Yunmeng.

Hay flores de loto en variedad, sería interesante verlas florecer algún día.

—¡Si que sabes cómo escuchar Wen Ning!

—¡Eso es porque no lo dejas hablar idiota!

_Me atreví a sonreír por instante._

_..._

_Oh._

_Hemos llegado._


	2. 1.1:Rupturas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos son cortos pero llenos de amor <3\. ¡Gracias por leer!

**_Diario de Supervivencia: ¿Cómo sobrevivir al amor sin morir en el intento?_ **

**_Wen Ning_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_Rompimientos._

_Rupturas._

_"Deberíamos ver a otras personas."_

_"Necesito un respiro."_

_"Tu presencia me está asfixiando. NO PUEDO RESPIRAR."_

_..._

_Llámenlo_ _como quieran._

_Existen varias razones para que una pareja decida romper._

_Falta de intimidad._

_Diferencias creativas._

_Infidelidades._

_...O que el amor por el otro simplemente se agote._

_..._

_En fin... No es como si tuviese demasiada experiencia en el tema. Es más, mi experiencia es totalmente NULA. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de ciertas cosas conforme los años, he tenido la oportunidad de observar a otras personas desde lejos._

_..._

_Mi presencia es apenas perceptible, por lo que desde mi infancia siempre se me facilitó escabullirme, las demás personas por lo general no se percatan de que estoy ahí, y cuando lo hacen es como si estuviesen encarando a un zombie de pálida piel y enormes ojeras que delatan muchas horas de insomnio, y no deseos de consumir carne humana. Sorprendentemente, cuando conocí a Wei Ying y a Jiang Cheng, ninguno de los dos se sintió intimidado por mi apariencia, incluso su trato conmigo fue ameno y gentil._

_Eran inicios de septiembre cuando nos conocimos._

_...._

Mi hermana siempre me regaña porque tengo la mala costumbre de agachar la mirada cuando me pongo nervioso.

"¿Qué eres? ¡¿un ratón?!"

Y así es como me siento en estos momentos. Como un pequeño ratón entrando al nido de la serpiente.

El internado es un lugar grande. Muy grande. Mis pies aún no cruzan la entrada, los desenfrenados latidos no dejan de martillear en mis oídos.

¿Qué es esto? Wei Ying me rodeó por el cuello con su brazo, me brindó una de sus mejores sonrisas, tal vez para tranquilizarme, ¿acaso estaba siendo tan obvio? Volví la mirada hacia Jiang Cheng, él también me sonreía.

Wei Ying: -¿Primera vez en un Internado?

-S-Sí... ¿tú ya habías estado en uno antes?

Jiang Cheng bufó: -Mi madre lo mandó a dos en la primaria. Pensó que harían de él un "muchacho decente" pero lo terminaron echando. De ambos- recalcó.

_¿Qué debió de haber hecho para ser expulsado de dos internados?_

Los tres finalmente cruzamos la entrada.

...

Apenas llegamos, comprobamos las llaves que habíamos recibido, habían alrededor de cuatro pequeñas instalaciones, de la A a la D, dos edificios estaban destinados a los chicos y los otros dos a las chicas.

Wei Ying había sido acomodado en el edificio D, mientras que a Jiang Cheng y a mí al C, para la sorpresa de los dos, compartíamos habitación.

Cuando Jiang Cheng y yo cargabamos con nuestras maletas al edificio C, una persona llegó por detrás para cubrir con sus manos los ojos del chico de la sudadera morada.

-Sor-pre-sa-murmuró el otro contra su oído.

_¿Y este chico es...?_

Jiang Cheng sonriendo apartó sus manos para volverse hacia él- ¡A-Sang! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tú hermano no te había negado asistir a esta escuela, ¿cómo es posible?

-Le supliqué a mi hermano de rodillas. Obviamente- dijo esto ocultando la mitad de su cara tras un abanico.

_Esa mirada..._

Jiang Cheng reparando en mí- A-Sang, él es Wen Ning, Wen Ning, Nie Huaisang.

-M-Mucho gusto- le tendí la mano y él la recibió con una mayor fuerza de la que yo me hubiese imaginado.

Su constitución era delgada, incluso uno podría considerarla débil pero, el modo en como sostuvo mi mano era firme. Segura.

-...Nos conocimos en el autobús y ahora compartiremos cuarto, ¿puedes creerlo?

Sin apartar el abanico y con mi mano aún teniendola de rehén- Oh. Qué maravillosa coincidencia. Wen Ning, ¿no es así?

_No sé por qué... Pero tengo un mal presentimiento._

Asentí con la cabeza repetidas veces, sudando de los nervios. _¿Esto es a lo que mi hermana se refiere con 'lobo disfrazado con piel de oveja"???_

Huaisang para mi gran alivio, finalmente me soltó.

Empecé a derramar lágrimas metaforicas. _¡Aterrador!_

-¿Y dónde está Wei-Bro? ¡Hace tanto que no nos vemos!

-Solo un par de semanas A-Sang.

-¡Toda una eternidad Cheng-Cheng!

Qué curioso... Se molestó cuando Wei Ying lo llamó de esa forma, y cuando Huaisang lo hace apenas si parpadea...

-Wei Ying estuvo lloriqueando para que lo ayudaramos a desempacar, así que le dije a Wen Ning que lo perdieramos.

Me siento mal por Wei Ying, le dijimos que iríamos al baño... Me preguntó si aún estará esperando...

-¿Cuál es su habitación?

-10 C.

-Que pena... Yo estoy en el 3 C, mi compañero de cuarto es un tipo bastante agradable, aunque a decir verdad cuando lo ví por poco muero del susto- soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿P-Por qué...?

-Porque al momento de entrar a la habitación me encontré con una "chica", no pude evitar entrar en pánico, ¿acaso me había equivocado de edificio? Al final resultó que era un chico travestido.

Jiang Cheng y yo: -¡¿Travestido?!

-Tengo que admitir que su maquillaje era excelente. ¡Fui completamente engañado! Oh, ¡lo había olvidado! Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Mn. Tal vez nos veamos más tarde. Fue un gusto conocerte Wen Ning.

-¡I-Igualmente...

Después de que Nie Huaisang se fue, nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, en silencio. El ambiente era algo incómodo. Antes, cuando estaba Wei Ying era más sencillo seguir el hilo de la conversación ya que me limitaba a escucharlos y a dar respuestas cortas. Jiang Cheng era un poco más reservado, con Nie Huaisang había sido distinto, no obstante ahora que nos encontrábamos los dos solos el silencio persistía.

No soy bueno iniciando un tema de conversación... ¿Qué sería adecuado?

De pronto habló Jiang Cheng, probablemente también se estaba sintiendo un tanto incómodo por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Eres de Qishan, ¿no es así?

-S-Sí... Vivo con mi hermana.

No nos dirigimos la mirada al otro, optamos por tomar las escaleras ya que nuestra habitación quedaba en el primer piso. El ambiente aún era tenso pero, lo era mucho menos que momentos atrás.

-¿Solo ustedes dos?

-Sí... N-Nuestros padres están trabajando en el extranjero.

-Dejame adivinar... ¿América?

-Mn. Ellos son doctores, de hecho mi hermana es doctora. Por eso... ella pensó que estaría mejor en un Internado, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo está fuera de casa.

-Ya veo. Mi padre es abogado y mi madre es inspectora en Yunmeng. También tengo una hermana, ella estudió Gastronomía y se casó con un idiota rico con complejo de pavo real.

-¿P-Pavo real?.

Dentro de mi cabeza creé la imágen de un pavo real, literalmente, intentado apartar esa idea traté de imaginar a un hombre apuesto y rico, sin embargo, la cola de pavo real no lograba borrarla de mi mente. Puedo imaginarmelo riéndose como la alta sociedad: "Jo jo".

-...Y mi hermana está esperando a mi sobrino...

Otra imagen me tomó desprevenido: un huevo rompiéndose para revelar a un pavo real bebé.

Ante esta imaginación mía, no pude evitar quedar completamente encantado.

UN PAVO REAL BEBÉ.

Jiang Cheng internamente mientras yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos: -¿Pero que mosco le ha picado?

...

-¡He sido abandonado! De ti, no me sorprende Jiang Cheng, ¡PERO TÚ WEN NING....- exclamó Wei Ying con una expresión psicótica- ¡Dijeron que iban al baño y como no regresaban me tomé la molestia de comprar unos cuantos laxantes!

Me sentí tan pequeño y despreciable como un hongo venenoso, inmerso en mi nube negra dije:

-L-Lo siento...

Jiang Cheng revolvió mi cabello con una expresión exasperada.

-Ey, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Wei Ying sólo está exagerando, como siempre.

Wei Ying sonrió: -En realidad tenía planeado usar los laxantes para otra ocasión. Una ocasión muy especial.

-...

-...

¿En qué me he metido?

Wei Ying: -...¿Qué?


	3. 1.2:Rupturas

Revisamos nuestros horarios para caer en cuenta de que Wei Ying y yo compartíamos la mayoría de las clases, a excepción de Idiomas, Jiang Cheng y yo estábamos juntos en Idiomas, y la única clase en la que nos encontrábamos los tres juntos era Informática.

Cuando llegamos al edificio donde se llevarían a cabo las clases lo primero con lo que nos tomamos fue con varias mesas colocadas a lo largo del pasillo, probablemente se trataban de los clubes buscando a nuevos reclutas.

Incluso el Consejo Estudiantil solicitaba a nuevos miembros.

Hay tantos clubes de dónde escoger...

El Taller de Arte

El Taller de Costura

El Club de Danza

El Club de Periodismo

El Club de Idiomas

El Taller de Asesorías

El Equipo de Fútbol Americano

El Equipo de Baloncesto

El Equipo de Béisbol

El Equipo de Soccer

El Equipo de Judo

El Equipo de Natación

El Club de Ciencias

El Club de Adivinación

El Club de Fotografía

El Club de Música

El Club de Gastronomía

El Club de Lectura

El Club de Robótica

El Club de Ajedrez

El Club de Historia

Y el Club Teatro.

Jiang Cheng y Wei Ying dijeron que volverían en un momento. El primero fue directo hacia el Taller de Asesorías, la única mesa en la que no había nadie vigilando, sólo se limitó a poner sus datos en el formulario; mientras tanto, el otro corrió hacia la mesa del Taller de Arte en la cual se encontraban varias chicas esperando, a lo lejos pude escucharlas riendo de forma coqueta luego de que él las elogiara.

Mmm.......

¿A qué Club debería inscribirme?

Al de Ciencias, ¿quizás?

Hay demasiadas personas que es difícil moverse. El Club de Gastronomía estaba ofreciendo muestras de comida, obviamente habían muchos que solamente se formaban en la fila por obtener dichas muestras gratis sin inscribirse. Por otro lado, el Equipo de Fútbol Americano poseía un aura del tipo intimidante. En el Club de Lectura solo habían chicas, una de ellas leía detenidamente un libro forrado de negro cuyo título se podía leer "La Biblia", su sonrojo me hizo pensar que no es La Biblia lo que está leyendo en realidad..., las acompañaba un chico alto con la apariencia de un matón, sus ojos eran asesinos pero también parecía algo ensimismado en la lectura de "La Biblia", otra chica señalaba "el texto" como si estuviera dándole consejos [[Tengo el presentimiento de que debo de alejarme del Club de Lectura]]. El Club de Ciencias estaba repleto de personas con el esperado aire intelectual, mi hermana querría que me uniera a este club, no obstante, si no mal recuerdo mi primo ha sido miembro desde primer año, probablemente se la pasaría molestándome...

—¿Te interesa? Nos hace falta miembros...— escuché una voz amable llamándome.

Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado parado justo frente al apartado del Club de Historia, para mí sorpresa sólo había una persona.

—Y-Yo no... ¿?... ¿S-Sólo tú eres miembro?

El chico esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que a simple vista parecía forzada.

-Jaja sí. Pero debiste de haber visto el primer año, antes ocupabamos una sala completa. En fin... ¿Te gusta la Historia?

Recordé los dolores de cabeza que llegué a tener por esa materia. Pensé en decirle que sí pero... Creo que mentir sería mucho peor.

—En realidad no.

—Bueno, eso es lo que la mayoría dice. ¿Por qué no tomas este panfleto y lo piensas? Las inscripciones terminan el viernes a las 7. Mi nombre es Xie Lian, si decides unirte puedes encontrarme en el Aula 308.

—S-si— asentí tímidamente y me marché con el panfleto en mano.

Oh... Es hecho a mano.

La caligrafía era en definitiva hermosa pero los dibujos eran grotescos y difíciles de ver.

Volví la mirada. Un sujeto alto se aproximó a Xie Lian con una enorme sonrisa, la expresión sonriente de Xie Lian se borró al instante en que esta persona se paró justo frente a él. El tipo alto pronunció unas cuantas palabras que desde esta distancia me fue imposible de escuchar.

¿Está incómodo? ¿Lo está intimidando? ¿Debería volver...-

No. Aunque volviera no podría hacer nada por él, después de todo yo soy...

...

Los tres nos reunimos finalmente y Nie Huaisang se nos unió en el camino. Aún tengo la sensación de que sus ojos son helados cuando reparan en mí...

Wei Ying rodeando mi cuello con su brazo: —¡Wen Ning! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Wen Ning, vamos a saltarnos la primera clase-

—¡¿Saltarnos?!— ¡¿Acaso me he estado juntando con delincuentes?!

Jiang Cheng: —Ni siquiera lo pienses. Wen Ning no va a ser manchado por ti.

—¡Pero míralo Jiang Cheng! Tan tímido e inocente... La infinidad de cosas que podría enseñarle...

—¡Eres un-

Nie Huaisang: —No suena tan mal Wei-Bro, con tal de salvarme de la clase de matemáticas... ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por explorar un poco Gusu? Hay una galería de arte no muy lejos de aquí...

—¡A-Sang! No me digas que tú también...

—¿En serio Huaisang? ¿"Una galería de arte"? ¡Yo pensaba en ir a divertirnos!— Wei Ying hizo un puchero— ¿O tú qué opinas Wen Ning?— después bajó la voz pero en un tono perceptible para los otros dos: —Si estás a mi favor, ¡prometo que cuando conquiste el mundo te haré mi más fiel general!

Un tanto apenado, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Agaché la mirada y dije:

—Al lugar al que quiera ir Wei Ying... Por mí está bien.

Jiang Cheng puso una cara de amargura.

—Si nos atrapan te romperé las piernas.

—Sisisi~

...

La valla es demasiado alta...

Wei Ying observó la valla detenidamente: —Veamos... Tú Jiang Cheng te trepas encima de mí, Huaisang, tú vas encima de Jiang Cheng y por último, tú Wen Ning treparás el muro y nos ayudarás a subir, ¿Entendido?

Nie Huaisang suspiró: —Si no tenemos de otra...

Tal vez ya sea el momento de decirles...

—Esto... P-Por allá... Hay una puerta— señalé justo a un lado de la valla.

Wei Ying: —...

Jiang Cheng trepado sobre Wei Ying: —...

Nie Huaisang: —...

Wei Ying: —Por eso decía que usaramos la puerta como los seres humanos normales que somos.

Jiang Cheng: —¡¿Normal?! ¡¿En serio te consideras normal?!


	4. 1.3:Rupturas

En poco tiempo llegamos a un Centro de Videojuegos.

Huaisang nos habló sobre este lugar, era un establecimiento grande. Tenía una gran variedad de juegos, varios personas se situaron frente a los arcades presionando hábilmente los botones, los personajes de Street Fighter maniobraban en distintos movimientos y propinaban golpes, Pac Man devoraba a los fantasmas luego de que se volvieran azules, los autos esquivaban los obstáculos y arrevasaban a sus rivales, los jugadores cargaban con pistolas y apuntaban a los zombies para entonces matarlos despiadadamente, sus cabezas explotaban y salpicaban sangre por toda la pantalla.

En el primer momento, no me sentí dispuesto a entrar, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de negarme, los chicos me empujaron al interior del establecimiento.

—¿Qué les parece ese juego? ¿Quién quiere intentarlo primero?

—Recuerda no gastar todo tu dinero Wei Ying, se supone que ese es el gasto que padre nos dió para toda esta semana.

—Si-Si, como tú digas Mamá-Cheng~.

—¡¿A quién demonios llamas Mamá-Cheng?!

—Chicos no peleen.

_ Miré desorientado a los alrededores, las personas parecían brillar dentro de mi visión borrosa, mis oídos de pronto se hicieron sordos, mi corazón palpitó salvajemente, y al caer en cuenta, ellos ya me habían sentado frente a un juego de carreras. _

_ Mis manos temblaron sobre el volante. _

_ La carrera dió comienzo, estaba tan nervioso que lo único que podía hacer era estrellar mi auto una y otra vez. _

_ ¿Por qué en este tipo de situación no puedo reaccionar como una persona normal? En primer lugar, ¿qué es lo que haría una persona normal...? ¿Por qué me tengo que poner tan nervioso por un simple juego? ¡¿Por qué el auto no se mueve como quiero?! _

—¿En qué mierda estás pensando? No apartes la mirada, mantén la vista hacia adelante— susurró una voz en mi oído, entonces volví la mirada y me topé con los malhumorados ojos de Jiang Cheng mirándome—, quita tu pie del acelerador, ¿Acaso quieres morir?

Dicho esto, tomó asiento junto a mí, el sillón no era demasiado estrecho pero aún así nuestras piernas quedaron tan juntas que su rodilla presionó fuertemente la mía. Estiró su brazo por encima de mi cuerpo para alcanzar la palanca, después tomó el volante, ante esta acción quise retirar mis manos del mando pero él me lo negó, así que las dejé justo donde estaban, sus manos estaban centímetros por encima de las mías, percibí como giraba el volante pacientemente bajo mis palmas. Fue extraño, ya que de algún modo empecé a sentirme mucho más tranquilo, mi pulso se calmó, sin embargo, no podía evitar titubear ante la idea de lo cerca que estaba la otra persona, su respiración a unos cuantos centímetros de mi oído.

Wei Wuxian se burló: —Miren nada más, el tío Jiang sólo te da un par de lecciones de manejo y ya "estás presumiendo" de tus habilidades con el novato.

Con estas palabras el rostro de Jiang Cheng enrojeció, ante tal vista no pude evitar ponerme rojo también.

Nie Huaisang esbozó una sonrisa (que en esencia no parecía una sonrisa sincera): —Jiang Cheng, ¿no crees que estás demasiado cerca de Wen Ning? ¿No crees que lo estés intimidando?

El aludido frunció el ceño y sonrió de forma siniestra: —¿Intimidando? ¿Yo?

De repente recargó su tobillo sobre el mío y se estiró lo suficiente con tal de presionar del pedal, de un momento a otro, nuestro automóvil empezó a ir extremadamente rápido y yo ya no tenía control sobre él, el volante giró veloz y con demasiada fuerza que mis brazos se contorsionaron en posiciones extrañas, tuve la sensación de ya ni siquiera tener el control sobre mi propio cuerpo, era como estar en un auténtico carro de carreras, el auto giraba de forma magnífica, y esquivaba a los demás autos con suma facilidad.

No había pasado por alto que Huaisang lo había llamado "Jiang Cheng", y no Cheng-Cheng como lo había hecho antes, incluso la actitud que había tenido Jiang Cheng hacia él cambió por completo, de una animada, a una aterradoramente furiosa.

Parpadeé varias veces sin poderme creer el resultado frente a mis ojos.

**¡Primer lugar!**

Jiang Cheng en un tono serio: —Que lo intimide o no, eso lo decide Wen Ning. No tú. Aléjate de mi vista, no puedo soportar el hedor del vinagre.

...

El ambiente entre estos dos se tornó tenso hasta tal grado que, sentía como si me fuese ahogar teniendo a ese par cerca.

Nie Huaisang mencionó que iría al baño, cuando este se fue, Wei Ying le pidió a Jiang Cheng que le comprara una soda, luego de varias maldiciones aceptó de mala gana, me preguntó si yo también quería algo de tomar a lo que yo me negué. Finalmente nos quedamos solos los dos, Wei Ying y yo.

Cuando el silencio comenzaba a ser consistente, Wei Ying decidió cortarlo con la frase:

—Jiang Cheng y Huaisang fueron novios—me atraganté con mi propia saliva, Wei Ying me sonrió en respuesta y sin dejarme digerirlo por completo continuó: —, terminaron hace cinco meses. Sólo quería que lo supieras, sé que Jiang Cheng no te lo dirá, por eso decidí decírtelo.

Me ruboricé sintiéndome un poco avergonzado: —¿É-Él no se molestará si se llega a enterar de esto?

—Nah. ¿Qué importa? ¡Él se enfada por todo de cualquier manera! He cometido tantos pecados en esta vida que ya no tengo salvación del verdugo Cheng~. En fin... La cuestión es... que Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang y yo hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de infantes, bueno, de hecho Jiang Cheng y Huaisang se conocen desde que estaban dentro de los vientres de sus madres, y... a pesar de que sólo estuvieron juntos por un año, su separación no podría considerarse del todo "amigable". Tratan de volver a la relación de amigos que tenían antes pero como te imaginas, no es tan sencillo para ellos.

—Sí, m-me lo imagino...— en realidad no.

Nunca he salido con nadie... Así que no logro imaginarmelo. Ni un poco.

A decir verdad... esto nunca antes me lo había cuestionado.

El amor, ¿por qué es tan difícil de comprender?

¿Alguien cómo yo, podrá algún día lograrlo comprender?

—¡Maldito-sistema-de-mierda!— el grito de un hombre me sacó de mis pensamientos, el sujeto vestido con traje siguió soltando maldiciones al arcade— ¡¿(-)100-puntos-por-nada?!— con cada palabra propinó un golpe a la pantalla, su celular vibró de pronto y él contestó tras revisar el contacto: —Más vale que sea de vida o muerte....... Espera... ¡¿Ya son las 10?! ¡Si no me voy ahora no llegaré a tiempo!

Dicho esto, el hombro colgó y se apresuró a la salida.


	5. 1.4:Rupturas

Wei Ying sonrió: —Un tipo de lo más interesante...— se encogió de hombros y rápidamente cambió de tema—: De prisa Wen Ning, ¿qué acaso no estamos aquí para divertirnos? No nos queda mucho tiempo. Veamos... ¡Oh! Ese juego de matar zombies parece genial, vamos— dicho esto me tomó de la mano y no pude evitar sonrojarme de la vergüenza.

Él tomó una de las pistolas y la sujetó con una mano como si fuese un experto, en cambio yo, la sostuve nerviosamente con ambas manos. La pantalla marcó una cuenta regresiva, cuando dió inicio el juego empecé a disparar como un com-ple-to demente, en el anterior juego había pasado por un momento sumamente penoso así que quise compensarlo en esta partida. Cuando la partida concluyó, de mi lado apareció la leyenda "YOU LOSE" en grotescas letras rojas.

De mis ojos escaparon lágrimas metaforicas. ¿Tan malo soy en este tipo de cosas?

Wei Ying soltó una fuerte carcajada—: JAJAJAJA... ¡WEN NING! ERES... ERES TODO UN CASO jajaja... ¡Hasta a los civiles los hiciste papilla! Jeje, ¡Tal vez si me quedo a tu lado pueda asegurar mi supervivencia en un apocalipsis zombie...!

Revolvió mi cabello con locura, apenas sacándome de mi aturdimiento. Un tenue rubor se asentó sobre mis mejillas y mis ojos destilaban luces. Nunca antes en mi vida había hecho sonreír a alguien de esta forma.

—Muy bien Wen Ning, sigue así. Esa sonrisa te queda bien— ¡Un segundo! ¿En qué momento pasó esto? ¿Estoy sonriendo?

Las comisuras de mis labios bajaron instantáneamente.

_ Alguien cómo yo no debería darse el lujo de sonreír. _

La cara de Wei Ying se contorsionó en una expresión fea. Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, fue interrumpido por Jiang Cheng quien traía tres sodas, aunque yo me había negado antes, él insistió en darme una, incluso me hizo escoger primero entre los diferentes sabores.

Quiero pensar que olvidó traer una soda para Nie Huaisang pero...

—Has bebido demasiado vinagre, así que pensé que no tendrías sed.

Wei Ying lo reprendió: —Jiang Cheng...

Huaisang forzó una sonrisa: —Faltan unos minutos para que den las 11, lo mejor será irnos.

...

Nos escabullimos por el mismo lugar. Atravesamos el jardín trasero como si fuésemos criminales, no había nadie por los alrededores, probablemente todos se encontraban en clases. Llegamos al edificio sin problemas... Oh, hablé demasiado rápido.

Wei Ying conteniendo una risa: —Pfft... Su seguridad es tan mala, los idiotas no se han dado cuenta.

—Esto... Wei-bro...

—Es más, incluso podríamos bailar  _ Old Time Rock and Roll _ en sus caras y ellos no se darían cuenta.

Yo: —W-Wei Ying...

—¡Jaja que idiotas!

Jiang Cheng: —¡Cállate mierda!

Y finalmente Wei Ying se dió cuenta.

—Alguien está detrás de mí ¿no es así?— los tres asentimos con la cabeza.

Un profesor nos observaba con una expresión realmente aterradora...

—Yendo y viniendo como se les da la gana, ¡descarados!

...

Los cuatro fuimos arrastrados hasta el Aula de Profesores. Algunos profesores charlaban amenamente mientras que otros preparaban el material de sus próximas clases, cuando entramos en compañía de este profesor el ambiente se congeló y las caras de los demás docentes se volvieron azules, pálidas, ellos agacharon de manera instintiva sus cabezas, casi como si estuviesen rezando por sus vidas.

Tragué en seco.

—Los quiero a los cuatro en el campo de fútbol después de clases, darán cien vueltas alrededor de la cancha, más vale que no falten o de lo contrario tendré que suspenderlos y llamar a sus padres.

—¡Pero-

—¡Déjenos explicarnos profesor! Nosotros estábamos...

Nie Huaisang: —¡N-Nos perdimos! Estábamos buscando nuestro salón de clases y nos perdimos. 

_ Estoy temblando, ¿en serio llamarán a mi hermana? ¿Me obligarán a correr cien vueltas? ¡Aguantaría solo tres! Mi resistencia no es tan buena... _

El Profesor puso cara de matón: —¿Con quién creen que están hablando?

No pude evitar encogerme como un ratón asustado.

Intervino una profesora:—Hermano Liu, no seas tan duro con ellos, tan sólo mira a ese pequeño— me señaló con la mirada—, parece que le va a dar un infarto en cualquier momento— ocultó una sutil risa tras su mano como lo haría una dama de sociedad.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Detención. Una hora, si faltan... los haré correr doscientas vueltas.

—Sí profesor.

El Profesor revisó una lista cuidadosamente, luego preguntó:

—¿Quién de ustedes cuatro es Nie Huaisang?— Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng señalaron de manera sincronizada al dueño de ese nombre.

Huaisang:—¿Eh? ¡¿EHHH?!!

...

—¡Me delataron! ¡Son crueles conmigo!

La primera clase de Nie Huaisang fue Matemáticas, y para su mala suerte fue el mismo profesor de Matemáticas quién lo atrapó saltándose su clase. Ahora Huaisang después de clases tendría que entregar cincuenta ejercicios resueltos, él derramó lágrimas metaforicas, sentí un poco de pena por él, además el profesor Liu le dijo que iba a notificarlo con su hermano quien aparentemente forma parte del Consejo Estudiantil.

Para que no nos reprendieran, la profesora que intervino por nosotros nos entregó una nota, así podríamos entrar a nuestras otras clases sin problemas.

Wei Ying y yo nos fuimos por nuestro lado, y Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang por el suyo. Éste último tampoco compartía clases con nosotros a excepción de Literatura, la cual nos tocaría a última hora el viernes.

Wei Ying: —¿Qué materia nos toca?

Yo: —Historia.

Wei Ying hizo un puchero: —¿Historia? ¿En serio?

...

Al entrar al salón el profesor se calló abruptamente, todas las miradas cayeron sobre nosotros, bajé la cara nervioso mientras que Wei Ying les guiñó un ojo y sonrió de forma coqueta a las chicas presentes.

Le entregamos nuestras notas al profesor de Historia, éste asintió.

—Mmm... Déjenme adivinar. Apuesto que tú eres...— me señaló a mí—... ¿Wei Ying?

Negué silenciosamente.

—¡Demonios! Está bien, pueden tomar asiento. En un momento les entrego sus libros. ¡Oh lo olvidaba! Soy el profesor Mei Nianqing, no vuelvan a llegar tarde. Última advertencia— señaló al chico a mi lado— Wei Ying— y después a mí—...y Wu Ning.

—...Es Wen Ning.

—...Como sea.

...

Wei Ying le prometió a Huaisang que le ayudaría con algunos ejercicios, así que entre clases estuvo resolviendo los ejercicios a escondidas, a la vez que pensaba en apodos para cada uno de los maestros, empecé a preguntarme cómo podía pensar en todo eso al mismo tiempo.

Este chico era bastante hiperactivo, no podía estar quieto ni un solo minuto. En un momento lo veía tararear a la vez que agitaba sus pies, en otro lo veía dibujar en su cuaderno desde garabatos hasta paisajes muy bien detallados, en otras ocasiones él empezaba a platicar con la chica del asiento de adelante, incluso sacó su celular y me pidió mi número. Me tomó por sorpresa el timbre de mi celular, mis compañeros se miraron entre ellos cuestionándose quién había sido el idiota que no puso en silencio su teléfono. El profesor pidió que apagaramos nuestros celulares sin referirse a nadie específicamente, aún así me puse rojo cuál antorcha humana.

Revisé la notificación en mi celular lo más silencioso posible.

Era un mensaje de Wei Ying.

¿Un meme? No. ¿En qué momento Wei Ying le tomó esa foto al maestro? Y no sólo eso, ¡hizo un meme con él!

—Pfft...

Llevé una mano a mi boca tratando de contenerme. ¿Qué demonios? El estómago me dolió por el esfuerzo de contener una carcajada.

Wei Ying notó mi reacción y también empezó a reírse. Me mandó otro mensaje, lo revisé, otro meme.

—¡PFFT...— estrellé mi cabeza contra la mesa.

¡¿Jiang Cheng sabe que Wei Ying le sacó esa fotografía?! Oh. No es la única.

Me mandó fotos de Jiang Cheng haciendo caras raras y graciosas.

—¡JAJAJA JA...

—¡Jajaja Wen Ning tu risa es tan contagiosa!

—N-No puedo... No puedo evitarl... JAJAJAJA

—¡Ay no puedo dejar de reírme jaja... Wen Ning, eres... En verdad eres todo un caso...

—¡Ustedes dos, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo!


	6. 1.5:Rupturas

La próxima clase que teníamos era la de Inglés por lo que tendríamos que separarnos.

Wei Ying: —¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo Wen Ning!

Wen Ning: –¡S-Sí!— por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí contento, muy contento.

Me contuve en bajar la mirada y traté de encarar a Wei Ying, lo miré a los ojos y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, fue extraño sentir las comisuras de mis labios alzándose ligeramente pero el sentimiento asentándose en mi pecho era cálido, realmente cálido y reconfortante.

El otro chico me miró primero con sorpresa,luego me devolvió la sonrisa, su sonrisa era mucho más grande que la mía, no he tardado en darme cuenta en que Wei Ying es un experto si se trata de sonreír.

Y así, tomamos caminos separados.

Atravesé los pasillos con la mirada baja, apretando los libros y cuadernos con fuerza contra mi pecho. Fuí tan descuidado al caminar qué, terminé chocando contra la espalda de alguien.

—¿Wen Ning?— mi cuerpo se congeló al escuchar esa voz, supe al instante quién era su dueño.

—¿P-P-P-Primo?

Wen Chao sonrió de forma burlesca: —¡Oigan chicos, les tengo que presentar a alguien! Este enano es mi primo— rodeó mi cuello con uno de sus brazos, tiene razón, en comparación a él soy un enano—, su nombre es: W-W-Wen Ning.

—¿Este es el chico del que tanto nos has estado hablando? Ey enano, ¿cómo te gusta que te llamen? ¿W-W-Wen-bro o A-A-A-Ning?

—Vamos N-Ning-Ning, dí algo, déjanos escucharte.

—¿Qué te pasa primo?— se burló Wen Chao— ¿El gato te comió la lengua?

Mi corazón y cuerpo temblaron de manera incontrolable, mis manos, mis piernas... Mis ojos se tornaron vidriosos y mi respiración era descompuesta.

—Y-Y-Y-Yo... P-P-P-Por... Favor...

—¡Tenías razón Wen Chao, parece un disco rayado!— finalmente mi primo me soltó y se fue en compañía de sus amigos.

—¡Gracias Wen Ning por entretenernos, nos veremos muy pronto!

Estrellé la espalda contra la pared más cercana mientras mi respiración se normalizaba. Los latidos martilleaban en mis oídos, un sudor frío empapó todo mi cuerpo, oh... empezaba a sentirme mareado.

Wen Ning. ¿Wen Ning?

—¡Wen Ning!— fui sacado de mi ensimismamiento, frente a mí estaba parado Jiang Cheng, su mano tocando mi frente.

—¿J-J-J-Jiang... Ch-Cheng?

El chico frunció el seño: —¿Te encuentras bien? Tu cara está pálida— su mano ascendió levantando mi fleco en la acto y lo sostuvo en la corona de mi cabeza.

Levanté la mirada un tanto aturdido, los ojos de Jiang Cheng reflejaron una inquietud sincera, era la primera vez que me atrevía a mirarlo tan directa y fijamente. A pesar de tener un explosivo carácter, los rasgos de la cara de Jiang Cheng eran suaves, podría decir que casi gentiles, solamente que él casi siempre mantenía esa expresión malhumorada que impedía apreciar estos detalles.

_ ¿Estaba preocupado por mí? ¿Esa era la razón por la que le veía tan angustiado? No. No podría ser... ¿Quién podría preocuparse por mí? Ni siquiera merezco la preocupación de los demás. _

El ritmo acelerado de mi pulso desaceleró. Respiré hondo y pude tranquilizarme finalmente. Un sentimiento amargo tomando lugar en mi pecho.

—E-Estoy bien.

Jiang Cheng dudó:—...Si tú lo dices. Deja de hacer esa cara, me enferma.

—¡S-Sí!— lo dije pero sin cambiar mi expresión en lo absoluto.

Jiang Cheng puso los ojos en blanco, luego, enterró sus dedos en mejillas forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante dicho contacto.

—Así está mejor, ahora hazlo tú. Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente, lanzalo por la borda. Las personas que sonríen viven más tiempo que las que no sonríen.

Abrí los ojos impactado por esa última frase.

_ ¡¿Voy a morir?! ¡¿Acaso eso ya ha sido comprobado por la ciencia?! _

Jiang Cheng dándome un golpe en la cabeza: —Idiota. ¿En verdad te creíste eso?— sonrió— Si continúas siendo tan ingenuo los demás no dudarán en aprovecharse de tí— pellizcó mi nariz hasta dejarla tan roja como la de un reno.

Los dos marchamos juntos a la clase de Inglés, ya había pasado un tiempo, no obstante mi cara aún ardía.

...

A diferencia de Wei Ying, Jiang Cheng si prestaba atención a la clase. No fue para nada incómodo, de hecho el silencio entre nosostros me resultó algo agradable.

_ Sin embargo, mi mente no estaba del todo centrada en la conjugación de verbos en inglés, más bien, pensaba en los tres chicos que había conocido hoy. _

**Estuvimos juntos sólo por unas cuantas horas, comencé a preguntarme si esto podría persistir los siguientes días. ¿Es demasiado precipitado que ya los considere como mis "amigos"? No tardaré mucho en hartarlos, aún así me gustaría pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo que me sea posible con ellos.**

**Nie Huaisang... No estoy totalmente seguro de cómo debería describirlo, parece llevarse muy bien con Wei Ying, eso lo sé porque durante todo el camino de regreso a la escuela estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales, se rieron de los chistes del otro. Lo único que me viene a la mente al pensar en él son las palabras: el exnovio de Jiang Cheng. Y juntarlo con la palabra "amigo" me pone la piel de gallina por alguna razón.**

**Wei Ying me pareció del tipo... despreocupado, le fascina romper las reglas, es gracioso y desde el primer momento que lo conocí no se burló de mí tartamudeo. Aunque me distraiga durante las clases (lo cual sé que me meterá en problemas tarde o temprano) es bastante divertido pasar el tiempo con él, él es el más cercano que consideraría como un amigo.**

**Y por último Jiang Cheng, es agresivo, podría decir que impulsivo, a veces distante. Su vista está en la pizarra, él anota toda la información en su libreta. Por lo sucedido esta mañana, me hace pensar que fue Jiang Cheng quien terminó con Nie Huaisang. Los veo a los dos y me es difícil imaginar cómo actuaban con el otro cuando eran novios. Wei Ying dijo que ellos se conocen desde siempre, supongo que tras terminar su noviazgo ha sido difícil para ellos restaurar su amistad pero...**

**Recuerdo la expresión de Jiang Cheng al encontrarse con Huaisang.**

**Se le veía... extremadamente feliz.**

**Si era feliz con esa persona, ¿por qué terminar?**

**...**

**Varias preguntas inundan mi cabeza aleatoriamente.**

**¿Por qué Wei Ying vive con Jiang Cheng? Ellos no son hermanos biológicos, eso me quedó claro.**

**¿Quién es Nie Huaisang, en realidad? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no le agrado en realidad?**

**Si Jiang Cheng encontró la felicidad junto a su mejor amigo, ¿por qué dejarla ir así como así?**

**...**

**¿Podré hacerme amigo de los tres?**

**La sola pregunta ocasiona cierta picazón en mi corazón, quiero que seamos amigos pero... temo que si sobrepasó esa delicada línea que nos separa empiecen a odiarme. Si** **_rompo_ ** **aquella línea lo más probable sea no poder volver atrás.**

**Apenas los conozco y ya tengo miedo de perderlos...**

**...**

**_Tal vez lo más doloroso no sea el final, si no el comienzo._ **


	7. 1.6:Rupturas

Los cuatro estuvimos en detención solamente por una hora. Lo único que teníamos que hacer era escribir un ensayo de cinco hojas del por qué no debíamos escaparnos de clases, y Huaisang tuvo que escribir tres más por parte de la clase de Matemáticas. Teníamos que estar completamente callados, de lo contrario, el Profesor Liu nos lanzaría el borrador de la pizarra a la cabeza.

Cuando salíamos de las instalaciones una chica nos entregó un panfleto.

-¿Una fiesta?- preguntó Wei Ying tras leer el contenido- ¿Quién la organiza?

-Qingxuan-Ge, la fiesta será este viernes en su casa, esta es la dirección.

-¿Qingxuan? ¿No es ese tu compañero de cuarto Huaisang?

Huaisang asintió nada sorprendido: -De hecho, hablamos al respecto esta misma mañana, no pensé que la fiesta se celebraría tan pronto.

-¿Una fiesta de bienvenida? Me agrada la idea- los ojos de Wei Ying se iluminaron- Tenemos que ir. Me pregunto si servirán alcohol...

Jiang Cheng le dió un codazo en las costillas: -Ni siquiera lo pienses. No tenemos la edad para beber.

Huaisang rascó su mejilla tímidamente: -De hecho... Si habrá alcohol...- entre susurros.

Wei Ying: -¡Vamos Cheng-Cheng, aún no eres abogado! Disfruta de romper las reglas aunque sea un poco. Incluso Wen Ning ira~.

Mi cara adoptó una expresión de desconcierto.

-¡¿Yo?!- ¿En qué momento dije que iría?

-¡¿Acaso le preguntaste si quería?!

Wei Ying:-Para nada. Wen Ning no tiene ni voz ni voto en esta conversación. Los cuatro iremos. ¡Nos embriagaremos y vomitaremos como si no hubiese mañana!

Jiang Cheng con un tono sarcástico: -Oh sí. Una resaca suena genial...

La chica intervino: -Si se sienten incómodos, Qingxuan-Ge dijo que podían invitar a personas que no asistan a esta escuela.

Wei Ying sonrió de forma coqueta- Gracias por la invitación, preciosa.

Ella se ruborizó: -N-No hay de qué.

-¡Wei Ying deja de coquetear! Vámonos.

-¿A-A... Dónde vamos?

Jiang Cheng: -A nuestros clubes, ¿a dónde más?

Nie Huaisang: -¿Tú aún no formas parte de un Club Wen Ning?

-N-No...- agaché la cabeza con timidez-. Aún no... lo he decidido.

-Bueno, ya sabrás que hacer Wen Ning- Wei Ying revolvió mi cabello causando otro sonrojo de mi parte- Nosotros nos vamos. ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?

-En la biblioteca- sugirió Jiang Cheng.

-¡¿En la biblioteca?! Que aburrido.

-Wei Ying es el primer día y eso no significa que estemos exentos de hacer la tarea.

-¿No puedes hacerla cuando vuelvas al dormitorio?- Wei Ying puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que sacudía el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng.

-No. Voy a estudiar cuando vuelva al dormitorio.

-Ah... Está bien, pero mañana iremos a una Cafetería, ¿de acuerdo?

-No

-¿Por qué no?!

-Di otra palabra y te romperé las piernas- los tres se alejaron, en dirección al otro edificio.

De un momento a otro me había quedado solo.

_ Ya había empezado a acostumbrarme a su compañía, por lo que la soledad a la que tanto estaba acostumbrado de pronto me supo extraña. _

Cómo ya no tenía un lugar al cual ir, decidí regresar a la habitación que compartía con Jiang Cheng...

Justo cuando me di la vuelta, me topé de frente con una chica con el cabello peinado en varias trenzas pequeñas, ella me escrutó con la mirada, de arriba a abajo, los ojos destilando arrogancia, ella mascaba un chicle, lo infló hasta hacerlo explotar sobre sus labios pintados de rojo antes de volver a mascarlo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos: -¿Es eso cierto?

-¿Q-Q-Qué...

-Que aún no tienes ni la más remota idea de a qué Club vas a inscribirte- ¿Y ella como lo sabe? ¿estuvo escuchando nuestra conversación?

-S-Sí- respondí con un tono de duda en mi voz, la chica de las trenzas alzó una ceja ligeramente dándome una última mirada.

-Otro miembro fantasma, qué lastima. Ey niño, lo mejor será que te cuides la espalda el jueves después de clases.

Dicho esto la chica se marchó, no pude evitar palidecer ante sus palabras.

_ ¡Eso obviamente sonaba como una amenaza! _

_ En primer lugar... ¡¿Quién rayos era esa chica?! _

...

Dos horas después Wei Ying me mandó un mensaje avisándome que las actividades de su Club ya habían terminado. Él había creado un grupo integrándonos a Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang y a mí en él, ellos dos también escribieron que ya estaban libres.

Cerré el Diario y lo oculte bajo la almohada, luego de tomar mi mochila me dirigí a la biblioteca.

...

Durante nuestra estadía en la biblioteca hicimos la tarea, a pesar de no estar en las mismas clases compartíamos las respuestas y las copiabamos. Wei Ying estuvo perdiendo el tiempo haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno, en ocasiones lanzaba papelitos a la cabeza de Jiang Cheng para hacerlo enfadar a propósito, cuando ambos empezaban a pelear la bibliotecaria los reprendía, guardaban silencio por unos minutos, y de repente Wei Ying comenzaba a parlotear de nuevo para ser estrangulado por el otro. En cuanto a Nie Huaisang, este se basaba en los apuntes de todos para pasarlos a su propia libreta, luego se quejaba que era el primer día y él ya no entendía nada de ninguna de las clases. En cuanto a mí... Yo daba respuestas cortas, respondía a lo que me preguntaban y no daba lucha si me llegaban a pedir mis notas como Jiang Cheng, incluso Wei Ying me ayudó un poco con la tarea de Biología.

_ Este ambiente comenzaba a gustarme, y bastante. _

_... _

El toque de queda era a las 9:00 p.m., ya era hora de que los cuatro regresaramos a nuestros respectivos cuartos.

Wei Ying lloriqueó, quejándose de que tendría que quedarse solo un mes entero ya que al parecer su compañero de cuarto aún estaba en el extranjero. Nos suplicó que lo dejáramos dormir con nosotros pero Jiang Cheng se negó rotundamente, la escuela hace supervisiones sorpresa a las habitaciones por lo que al considerarlo, también me resultó una mala idea. Nie Huaisang aceptó de buena gana y le dijo a Wei Ying que había comprado "nuevas revistas" para que las vieran juntos, la cara de Wei se iluminó al instante. Después de que se fueran empecé a preguntarme de qué eran dichosas revistas para que el chico cambiara tan rápido de expresión, ¿de espectáculos quizás?

Jiang Cheng y yo nos fuimos por nuestro lado, rumbo a la habitación 10C.

...

En el cuarto de baño cambié mis ropas por una pijama, el conjunto era de un rosado claro con estampado de gatitos. Mi cabello era un poco largo y por lo general siempre lo usaba suelto, incluso dejaba que mi flequillo cubriera gran parte de mi rostro, sin embargo... había adoptado la rara costumbre de trenzarlo antes de irme a la cama, de lo contrario a la siguiente mañana me levantaría con el cabello hecho un auténtico desastre. Al darme una mirada al espejo no pude evitar avergonzarme, mis mejillas se encendieron y mi corazón picaba.

_ Nunca antes he compartido habitación con otra persona, ni siquiera con mi propia hermana o padres. Me acostumbraron desde pequeño a dormir en mi propia alcoba, si llegaba a tener pesadillas mi hermana se quedaría conmigo por un rato antes de volver a su habitación, y así me quedaba nuevamente solo, temeroso de que hubiese algún monstruo escondido debajo del colchón. En el jardín de infantes y en la primaria siempre estuve solo, no había llegado a hacer amigos por lo que nadie llegó invitarme a una pijamada. _

_ Esta sería la primera vez... _

Tragué en seco y volví al cuarto con el cuerpo temblando como si estuviese hecho de gelatina.

_ Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Nunca llegué a pensar lo avergonzado que estaría de mostrar mi pijama de gatitos y mi cara totalmente descubierta a otra persona. _

Alcé la cara solo para toparme con un desconcertado Jiang Cheng.

Me encogí en mí mismo ante la mirada fija del otro, sus ojos eran azules y estaban abiertos de par en par, las pestañas negras rozando sus cejas (que normalmente se encontraban fruncidas) ahora se encontraban extrañamente relajadas, los labios entre abiertos de forma ligera. Él estaba sentado en su propia cama, al parecer había estado concentrado en algunos apuntes antes de advertir de mi presencia. Usaba una polera blanca y un short negro, su pijama era tan simple que, me sentí doblemente avergonzado de la mía.

Tras un largo e incómodo silencio, él inesperadamente esbozó una sonrisa.

- _ Adorable _ .


	8. 1.7:Rupturas

Mi cara se puso roja como un tómate, tan roja y caliente que expulsaba humo. Contorsionando las manos en posiciones extrañas, apenas si podía devolverle la mirada.

—A-Ah, eh, esto... G-G-Gracias, y-yo, t-tú... también... E-E-Eres adorable— quiero cavar un hoyo y meterme en él.

Jiang Cheng frunció las cejas aunque sin borrar esa dulce sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Adorable, yo? No devuelvas un cumplido sólo porque sí. Si dije que eras adorable es porque lo eres, punto.

¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Acaso no usé un tono lo suficientemente sincero? No pude evitar sentirme culpable, en realidad había respondido el cumplido sólo por respeto, no porque realmente pensara que Jiang Cheng era adorable, es más, de hecho me da un poco de miedo...

Bajé la mirada apenado: —...L-Lo siento-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una almohada ya estaba estrellándose contra mi cara...

El chico me lanzó una mirada feroz: —No te disculpes por todo. Idiota.

...

En el cuarto habían dos camas situadas una frente a la otra.

Yo me acosté con la panza abajo y las piernas dobladas, agarré mi teléfono para jugar Plantas vs. Zombies, en cuanto a Jiang Cheng, él estaba sentado en posición de loto, leyendo detenidamente un grueso libro de Leyes, en comparación a él, me supe como un tonto perdiendo el tiempo a un lado de un erudito confuciano.

Él hace un rato insistió en apagar las luces para que yo pudiera dormir, dijo que se apoyaría con la lámpara de su celular para poder seguir leyendo pero yo me negué, mentí diciendole que no tenía sueño, él se lo creyó completamente.

En una forma 'chibi', yo estaba cabezeando, el aparato resbalando de mis manos.

Ya casi eran las 11.

Jiang Cheng cerrando el libro: —Terminé.

Despegué la cara de la sábana y limpié rápidamente la baba de mi cara, ¡que vergüenza!, ya me estaba quedando dormido, ¿se habrá dado cuenta?

Me pareció haberlo escuchado reír, tal vez fue mi imaginación...

¿O tal vez no?

—Vamos a dormir.

—O-Ok.

...

Apagamos las luces.

...

Oh... Qué ironía. Momentos atrás ya me estaba quedando dormido y ahora ni siquiera puedo mantener los ojos cerrados.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que podía escuchar la reparación de Jiang Cheng demasiado cerca, tan perturbador... Giré mi cuerpo primero dándole la espalda, luego me acosté boca arriba, luego boca abajo, hacía Jiang Cheng, abrazando la almohada, con la almohada en la cara, destapado, totalmente tapado con la sábana...

—Wen Ning— mi cuerpo saltó ante el repentino llamado de Jiang Cheng, él continuó: —¿No puedes dormir?

—S-Si— subí la sábana hasta la altura de la nariz, estaba tan avergonzado que no podría permitirme verlo a la cara, a pesar de que no lograba ver nada.

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir. Wen Ning, ¿quieres que hablemos?

—¿H-Hablar? ¿sobre q-qué?

-No lo sé, piensa en algo.

Entonces fijé la mirada en el techo y empecé a divagar dentro de mi mente.

El recuerdo de Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang en el Centro de Videojuegos vino de repente. La curiosidad carcomiendome... Sabía que no era prudente preguntar al respecto pero mi lengua estaba demasiado floja para obedecerme...

—Huaisang y tú...— sin terminar de formular la pregunta tapé mi boca con las dos manos— ¡P-P-Perdón, no-no quise decir eso, no f-f-fue mi... intención!

No lograba ver absolutamente nada, no había ni una sola luz por lo que tampoco logré distinguir la cara de Jiang Cheng, mucho menos su expresión lo cual causó en mi un profundo miedo, ¿habré tocado una fibra sensible?

...

Tras un silencio largo que pensé que duraría siglos, respondió:

—Ese maldito Wei Ying, lo voy a matar cuando lo vea.

Era evidente para él que Wei Ying había sido el que me lo había contado, prendí silenciosamente un par de velas por él.

—P-Perdón.

—Discúlpate una vez más, y serás enterrado con él.

—...

...

Justo cuando estaba a punto de acomodarme para intentar dormir nuevamente...

—¿Quieres saber sobre mí y A-Sang? ...Está bien, te lo diré— mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no esperaba que él fuera a contarmelo por voluntad propia.

Me acomodé en el colchón de modo como si estuviera encarandolo, aunque nuestros ojos no pudieran encontrarse, guardé silencio para escucharlo con atención.

...

—Nuestras madres fueron mejores amigas desde niñas, al igual que nosotros crecieron juntas, fueron al mismo Jardín de Infantes, a la misma Secundaria, incluso a la misma Universidad, fueron la dama de honor de la otra cuando llegó el momento de casarse, así que era de esperarse que terminarán embarazándose juntas. Supongo que sucedió más o menos lo mismo con A-Sang y conmigo, sólo que... nosotros decidimos estar juntos de una forma diferente. Siempre supe que me gustaban los chicos pero lo mantuve en secreto hasta la secundaria. Cuando revelé mi secreto..., de la nada Huaisang me dijo que siempre estuvo enamorado de mí y me pidió que saliéramos.

—D-Dijiste que sí...

—Si. Aunque me gustaran los chicos, no me sentía especialmente atraído a Huaisang de esa manera, ya que siempre lo había considerado como un hermano, sin embargo, cuando él me invitó a salir en aquel entonces pensé... que quizás haríamos una buena pareja. Empezamos a salir y... básicamente nada cambió entre nosotros, seguíamos exactamente igual que antes.

...

**¿Eso significa que nunca hubo amor en primer lugar?**

—¿...P-Por eso terminaron?

—...Sí. Supongo que fue por eso. No lo sé— llegó a mis oídos el sonido de las sábanas, pude imaginarme en medio de toda esa obscuridad a Jiang Cheng haciéndose capullo con ellas: —...Descansa Wen Ning.

–D-Descansa...

¿Descansar? Después de haber tenido tal revelación, ¿cómo hacerlo?

**Un tanto absorto miré al techo, alguien me había revelado un poco de su propio corazón, me preguntaba si sería adecuado corresponder mostrando un poco del mío.**

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por sí solos, fui halado hacia un sueño profundo, sin saberlo me había quedado dormido luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras.

...

Había dejado en el olvido la advertencia de la chica de cabello trenzado, normalmente estaría actuando un tanto paranoico al respecto pero, esos tres chicos me habían hecho sentir extremadamente tranquilo, el "deberías de cuidarte la espalda el jueves" me entró por un oído para en seguida salir por el otro.

**Grave error.**


	9. 1.8:Rupturas

Querido Diario,

Soy yo de nuevo.

Hoy es martes. Me levanté a las 6 de la mañana. Siendo sincero, descansé muy bien la anterior noche, sobreviví un día completo en el Internado.

Jiang Cheng también estaba despierto, aunque él a diferencia de mí no parecía haber descansado en lo absoluto, habían enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado. Traté de darle los buenos días pero él me fulminó con la mirada, me congelé y empecé a temblar como un roedor asustado; él no me dirigió la palabra, sólo tomó una toalla la cual puso sobre su hombro y se marchó de la habitación, probablemente dirigiéndose a las duchas.

Minutos después, lo seguí. Las regaderas estaban abarrotadas de estudiantes, a pesar de que estaban separadas por cubículos uno podría asomarse con facilidad y ver lo que sucedía en el cubículo de al lado. Tembloroso, ocupé uno de ellos manteniendo la mirada en el suelo, la idea de mirar por error a los otros chicos bañándose me puso la piel de gallina. Tras ducharme, salí presuroso y sin despegar la vista de mis pies, algo erróneo porque acabé chocando contra el torso de alguien.

Lancé un millón de disculpas a la vez que alzaba la mirada, era Jiang Cheng, su cuerpo aún estaba húmedo, la toalla envuelta en su cintura. Su ceño se acentuó aún más, la vena en su frente se hinchó de forma grotesca. Al instante me di la vuelta para escapar, en el pasillo resbalé y mi cara golpeó contra el suelo.

...

Durante toda esa mañana me estuve cuestionando sí había hecho algo para ofender a Jiang Cheng, más tarde Wei Ying me explicaría que Jiang Cheng se despierta de mal humor todos los días, me dijo que si no deseaba morir tratara de no hacer movimientos bruscos por las mañanas, de lo contrario él me terminaría rompiendo las piernas. Por un lado, me liberé de un enorme peso de encima, por un segundo pensé que se había molestado por la conversación que habíamos tenido anoche.

Y por el otro...

Nunca llegué a pensar que compartir cuarto con alguien sería tan peligroso...

Secretamente, encendí una vela por mi propio bienestar.

Jiang Cheng se marchó a su respectivo salón sin despedirse, yo había acordado con Wei Ying que nos encontráramos fuera del edificio para llegar juntos a la primera clase.

Fui un ingenuo, esperé pacientemente en la entrada. Ya eran las 7 en punto, la clase ya debería de estar comenzando, de pronto empecé a sentirme ansioso, ¿Acaso él ya estará en el salón de clases?

¡Por supuesto que no!

Eran las 7:10, cuando ya estaba por irme a lo lejos vislumbre a un joven con la ropa desordenada y un pan tostado metido en la boca. Detrás de él, a una menor velocidad iba un acalorado Nie Huaisang. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, Wei Ying en un parpadeo ya se encontraba delante de mí, me tomó del brazo para arrastrarme con él. Al parecer él y Huaisang estuvieron despiertos hasta las 2 de la madrugada, por eso se habían levantado tarde, se alistaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Wei Ying y yo llegamos al salón en el preciso momento en el que el profesor estaba por cerrar la puerta. Quise derramar lágrimas metaforicas, mi primer día de clases estuve en detención, el segundo día me sancionaron por llegar tarde, ahora tendría que entregar un reporte de la importancia de ser puntual después de la escuela.

Me pregunto si tener este tipo de compañía me traerá más problemas...

En las siguientes clases Wei Ying no me mandó mensajes por teléfono, en cambio, lo que recibí fueron notas. No pude evitar sonrojarme al caer en cuenta de que él deseaba conocerme, no fueron preguntas tan personales pero... aún así estaba nervioso, traté de responder honestamente a cada una de ellas.

Mi color favorito es el rojo, también era el favorito de Wei Ying.

Género de música, indie, Wei Ying prefiere el heavy metal o el rock.

Comida favorita, cerdo agridulce..., mi tía siempre lo preparaba para mí y mis primos en Año Nuevo. Él dijo que la sopa de loto que preparaba la hermana de Jiang Cheng era su preferida, incluso me invitó a probarla algún día.

Pasatiempos... Realmente no he tenido muchos, de pequeño acompañaba a mi hermana a la clínica y me quedaba con la recepcionista hasta que anochecía. Cuando tuve la suficiente edad para quedarme solo empecé a hacer tareas domésticas, veía la televisión en mis ratos libres (películas románticas, no le digan a nadie), descargaba juegos en mi celular o me robaba por ratos al gato de la vecina, lo sobornaba con un plato de leche en la azotea para que me dejara acariciarlo, en ocasiones recibí un par de arañazos pero con el tiempo pude ganarme su cariño. Hace apenas un año, un día se me ocurrió dejar un plato con alimento para gato, al día siguiente apareció otro mínino, este era callejero y parecía muy hambriento, así que dejé otro plato para él, al día siguiente aparecieron otros dos gatos, coloqué dos platos más, al siguiente... Ya eran seis gatos, después diez... después quince... Mi hermana me dió la reprimenda de mi vida, me ví obligado a dejar de alimentarlos. Tan pronto como dejé de hacerlo todos los gatos se marcharon y nunca volvieron.

Wei Ying esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y me sugirió ir a una cafetería de gatos. Mi cara triste se iluminó al instante. Luego me dijo que yo sería el Loco de los Gatos, me reí porque no podía negarselo.

Estuvimos juntos Jiang Cheng, Wei Ying y yo en la Clase de Informática. Jiang Cheng se veía más animado, se disculpó conmigo por su actitud en la mañana y me dijo que si actuaba grosero no dudara en golpearlo, ...aunque no creo llegar a tener el valor de hacerlo.

El profesor de esa clase se veía realmente lamentable, como un muerto viviente, ¡el mismísimo profesor se estaba quedando dormido en su propia clase! Comenzaba a cabecear para entonces despertar exaltado, Wei Ying no dejaba de reírse, Jiang Cheng lo instó a callarse lo cual fue inútil, yo me sentí apenado por él. Casi al final de la clase el profesor de la nada explotó, balbuceó que al final de cuentas la mayoría de nosotros no terminaríamos la universidad y dijo que terminaríamos friendo hamburguesas, al final exclamó que ya no sería controlado por un "tal dictador" y que esta vez renunciaría en serio. Se marchó quince minutos antes de que terminara la clase.

Todos estábamos un tanto desconcertados...

Al concluir el horario de los Clubes, fuimos a la cafetería. Wei Ying en lugar de comprar comida trajo consigo frituras bañadas en salsa picante, Jiang Cheng pidió un sándwich sencillo, yo compré la comida completa que ofrecía la cafetería que incluía sopa, un filete con ensalada y arroz, y una gelatina como postre, y por último, Nie Huaisang se quejó de que su hermano le había quitado su dinero por haberse saltado de clases, así que Huaisang para mí enorme sorpresa comió una pequeña porción de los otros dos. Al inicio Jiang Cheng se negó, no obstante, luego de que Huaisang pusiera una expresión lastimosa estiró el brazo para alimentar por sí mismo a Nie Huaisang... ¿No es esto lo que haría una pareja? Wei Ying y yo intercambiamos miradas...

¿En serio? ¿Sólo comerían eso?

Estuve indeciso al inicio, pero me preocupaba la mala alimentación que tenían estos tres chicos. Un sándwich para dos personas, papás fritas que parecían ser una escena del crimen en miniatura...

Me levanté para pedir otra orden de comida, y entre tartamudeos le pedí a la cocinera que me diera más platos. Los tres me vieron sorprendidos cuando comencé a partir los dos trozos de filete a la mitad, uno para Wei Ying, otro para Jiang Cheng y otro para Nie Huaisang, también repartí el arroz y la ensalada. Si bien, pude haber pedido tres platos más, llevaba conmigo el suficiente dinero para pagarlos.

Wei Ying abrazándome y revolviendo mi cabello: -Wen Ning, ¡¿eres un ángel?!

Mi cara se puso roja como una antorcha.

Nie Huaisang me sonrió por primera vez de una forma genuina. Algo confundido traté de sonreírle de vuelta.

Estaba satisfecho conmigo mismo. ¡Ellos tres no morirían de desnutrición!

Oh no, un segundo, ¡¿por qué Wei Ying estaba vaciando la botella de salsa picante en el plato?!

...

Los tres prometieron invitarme mañana el almuerzo.

Acepté algo incómodo, pero mi corazón se sentía extrañamente cálido.

Hoy también estuvimos por un rato en la biblioteca.

Jiang Cheng me ayudó un poco con la tarea de Inglés, bueno, no un poco, en realidad fue de mucha ayuda. Se sentó junto a mí y trató de explicarme con paciencia, por desgracia, en ocasiones (la mayoría) no lograba entenderle, él hizo lo mejor que pudo para no enojarse conmigo, repetía la explicación una y otra vez, sin embargo, me era difícil entenderlo, fue tan vergonzoso...

Mis padres, mi hermana, incluso mis primos tienen dominio en el Idioma, yo soy el único que no puede terminar de aprenderlo.

Mientras tanto, Wei Ying negociaba con Nie Huaisang, él haría la tarea de Matemáticas por él a cambio de todas sus revistas (¿revistas de qué?), la discusión fue algo acalorada, al final el trato fue veinte ejercicios por dos revistas.

Jiang Cheng se quedó callado por un rato, por un instante pensé que estallaría y me rompería las piernas. No sucedió. Sacó su celular y dijo que escogiera una canción.

_ I'll follow you into the dark. _

Respondí. Hubo algo en su mirada que no pude descifrar.

Él buscó la canción en su celular, me pidió que me acercara, temblé un poco cuando sus dedos rozaron mi oído al colocarme uno de sus audífonos, él no se percato de ello, se colocó el otro y dio clic en la pantalla para que la canción se reprodujera.

Anotó en mi cuaderno el primer verso, cuando lo hizo su hombro rozó con el mío, aparté la vista hacia otra dirección tratando de contener los nervios. Miré por el rabillo del ojo a la libreta, la letra de Jiang Cheng era cursiva, a diferencia de la letra de algunos parientes míos era perfectamente comprensible, incluso podría decir que los trazos eran delicados y hermosos. Tras pausar la canción me animó a traducir ese primer verso.

_ Love of mine, someday you will die _

-A-Amor... mío- un calor intenso se asentó sobre mis mejillas, no me atreví a verlo a la cara, si lo hacía, la escena podría llegar a malinterpretarse.

-Ajá. Continua.

Busqué en el diccionario la palabra "someday", entonces continué.

-Al-Algún dí-día... m-morirás.

-Perfecto. Ahora subraya con el marca textos la palabra "somebody" para que la sigas repasando.

-S-Sí...

—Ahora trata de cantarla.

—S-Sí... ¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!- mi corazón palpitó tan fuerte que por un instante creí que me daría un infarto.

Aunque nadie parecía esta atento a nosotros dos- incluyendo a Wei Ying y a Nie Huaisang quienes estaban bastante entretenidos jugando Mario Kart en sus celulares-, no pude evitar sentirme extremadamente ansioso. Ante la insistente mirada de Jiang Cheng empecé a cantar.

-L-Luv...

-Love- corrigió.

-Lo-Love. Of... M-Min...

Jiang Cheng me miró fijamente: -Love of mine- mi cabeza empezó a expulsar humo, CREO QUE MORIRÉÉÉ...

Agaché la cara mientras respondía: -Love... of... mine.

-¡COF COF COF...!- ambos nos giramos algo exaltados.

Al parecer Nie Huaisang bebió un poco de agua, algo debió sorprenderlo para que se ahogara y tosiera como si estuviese al borde de la muerte.

...

Wei Ying y Nie Huaisang fueron a nuestro dormitorio esa tarde. Jiang Cheng intentó echarlos, corrieron por toda la habitación e incluso me usaron como escudo, él finalmente se resignó a dejarlos ser.

En la laptop de Wei Ying vimos una película. Los cuatro nos acomodamos en mi cama. La laptop quedó acomodada sobre el colchón, el recipiente con palomitas quedó en el centro. Wei Ying se acostó con la panza abajo, Jiang Cheng a un lado suyo se quedó sentado y cruzado de brazos, Nie Huaisang se acomodó junto a él, y yo en la esquina estaba abrazando una almohada.

Durante toda la película Nie Huaisang señaló cada detalle que no le parecía congruente argumentando que si los protagonistas hubieran hecho tal cosa en el minuto quince, todo se habría resuelto desde el principio.

Wei Ying: -Si hubiese sido así, no habría película.

Jiang Cheng le pellizcó la mejilla: -Cierra la boca, A-Sang. Déjanos ver la película.

El chico sobó su propia mejilla. Se mordió los labios para después murmurar:

-Entonces cállame.

Silencio total. Wei Ying y yo contuvimos la respiración.

-Si tu lo dices- mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la respuesta de Jiang Cheng.

Esto lo había visto miles de veces en las películas, ¡¿acaso él...

No. Jiang Cheng lo que hizo fue agarrar un montón de palomitas y meterlas en la boca de Nie Huaisang. Esbozó una sonrisa tierna al ver la cara estupefacta del otro.

Wei Ying: -Cheng-Cheng, A-Ying también quiere ser alimentado.

Jiang Cheng: -Vete a la mierda.

...

Tras haber terminado de ver la película los dos chicos regresaron a sus propios dormitorios.

Eran las 11:30.

Como la anterior noche, Jiang Cheng leyó el mismo libro de leyes.

Por hoy, no pude hacerle compañía. Cerré los ojos por un instante y sin desearlo me quedé profundamente dormido.

Ni siquiera me metí dentro de las sábanas, al siguiente día desperté totalmente envuelto en ellas.

...

Querido diario,

Hoy es miércoles.

Jiang Cheng se levantó de mal humor de nuevo. Hice caso al consejo de Wei Ying y me quedé quieto, aún envuelto en la sábanas, queriendo hacerme uno con ellas. Se fue a las duchas, esperé un par de minutos para ir tras él.

...

Después de alistarnos asistimos a la clase de Inglés, durante toda la clase estuvo frunciendo la cara, su expresión parecía la de un matón, incluso la profesora tembló del solo verlo.

Empecé a preguntarme el motivo por el que siempre se levantaba enfadado y llegué a la conclusión de que esto se debía a que él no descansaba bien por las noches. Mi hermana solía prepararme un té de hierbas cuando no lograba conciliar el sueño, tal vez cuando regrese este fin de semana a casa pueda llevar un poco para preparárselo antes de ir a la cama.

En la siguientes clases me reuní con Wei Ying. Al igual que el día anterior, estuvimos intercambiando notas y lentamente empezamos a conocer más del otro.

Wei Ying me contó que sus padres murieron cuando él era niño en un accidente automovilístico, quedó bajo el cuidado de su abuela materna pero ella empezó a enfermarse hasta tal punto que tuvo que ser hospitalizada. El padre de Jiang Cheng fue un amigo cercano de sus padres, por ese mismo motivo su abuela decidió confiárselo a él hasta que ella pudiese recuperarse por completo. Wei Ying vivió junto a la familia Jiang desde los siete años, los comenzó a considerar como su propia familia, a Jiang Cheng y a Jiang Yanli como sus hermanos.

Él me estaba contando algo demasiado personal por lo que no pude evitar sentirme tanto incómodo, como triste...

No podía decirle solamente que lo sentía. Si alguien me mostraba un poco de su corazón también debería mostrarle un poco del mío, ¿no es así? Aunque la advertencia de peligro me calaba en los huesos, en lo más profundo de mi ser deseaba hacerlo, en serio quería que este chico, no, que esos tres chicos supieran las verdades que siempre había mantenido lejos de la luz, que había resguardado en mi interior, en la obscuridad más fría, más solitaria.

...

"Lo siento" fue lo único que respondí. Aún no estaba listo. Aún no.

Estoy demasiado roto.

Tengo miedo de que ellos vean cuan penosa y horrible existencia soy en realidad.

Tal vez Wei Ying se percató de que los temas de los que estábamos hablando eran algo delicados, ya que cambió de tema y me dijo que para compensarme por la comida de ayer, él y los demás decidieron llevarme a una cafetería de gatos después de clases.

Mi corazón se alivió un poco, las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa.

...

Y efectivamente luego de que regresaran de sus respectivos clubes, los cuatro escapamos de la escuela por segunda vez en esta semana.

Ya empezaba a resignarme al hecho de que mientras estuviera junto a esos tres chicos, los problemas vendrían. No sabía si sentirme tranquilo o angustiado por este hecho.

Caminamos por un rato, atravesando una calle tras otra. Veinte minutos después llegamos al Café.

Me mordí los labios en un vano intento de contener la emoción. Mis ojos eran enormes y destilaban luces, mis mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rosada, y una cola de gato metafórica comenzó a balancearse de lado a lado.

Wei Ying: -¡No puedo esperar por ver a todas esas chicas usando uniforme de maid y orejas de gato!

Jiang Cheng: -Idiota, vinimos aquí por Wen Ning. No para hacer realidad una de tus fantasías.

-...No me gustan los gatos, uno se comió a mi canario cuando era niño- suspiró Nie Huaisang con una mirada melancólica.

Jiang Cheng de manera discreta le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería nos topamos con la escena de varias chicas vestidas tal como Wei Ying había descrito.

-Vayan sin mí. El deber me llama.

-Wei Ying. NO.

...

Durante nuestra estancia pude acariciar a todos los gatos del negocio y jugar con ellos. Estos gatos eran mucho más tranquilos que los gatos de mi vecindario, así que no fui arañado o mordido por ninguno de estos mininos.

Jiang Cheng solo los acarició un poco, dijo que prefería a los perros sobre los gatos y también agregó que no le disgustaban del todo. Wei Ying le había puesto un par de orejas de gato, él estaba furioso pero por alguna extraña razón no llegó a quitárselas, allá sentado e un rincón daba la imagen de un gatito malhumorado.

En cuanto a Nie Huaisang se mantuvo alejado de ellos en todo momento, decidió entretenerse tomando fotos como recuerdo y subirlas a las redes sociales, incluso nos tomamos una selfie juntos, mi sonrisa era demasiado rígida que parecía que me estaban amenazando.

Wei Ying desde que llegamos a este lugar, no le prestó ni la más mínima atención a los gatos, se la pasó coqueteando con las meseras y parloteaba cosas como: "Hermana mayor, dentro de tres años volveré aquí para desposarte".

Yo fui el único que convivió de cerca con los mininos. Fue una de las cosas más encantadoras que alguien ha hecho por mí en la vida.

...

Regresamos poco antes del toque de queda, Nie Huaisang y Wei Ying se fueron por su lado y Jiang Cheng y yo por el nuestro.

Él comenzó a leer el mismo libro de la anterior noche.

Verlo estudiar tan seriamente de algún modo me recordó a mi hermana. Ella también se la pasaba estudiando e incluso me hacía leer los libros de medicina con ella antes de irme a la cama. Supongo que ella asumió que seguiría los pasos de los abuelos, de nuestros padres y los suyos.

Nie Huaisang me envió por mensajes todas las fotos que nos habíamos tomado hoy en la cafetería.

La que más me llamó la atención fue la de Jiang Cheng con las orejas de gato, Huaisang había captado su expresión enfadada con claridad. No logro contener una sonrisa. Sí. Aunque él haya dicho que prefiere a los perros, irónicamente tiene mayor parecido con un gato. Adorable.

Me acomodé bajo las sabanas y lo último que vi antes de quedarme dormido fue a Jiang Cheng deseándome dulces sueños.

Querido Diario, Hoy es Jueves.


	10. 1.9:Rupturas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por mi terrible Inglés de antemano, soy igual de horrible que Wen Ning :,,v
> 
> WAHHHHH RECIÉN ME DI CUENTA DE QUE EL TEXTO ESTABA REPETIDO! Como lo sientooo, ya lo arreglé!

Jiang Cheng y yo nos levantamos y fuimos directo a las duchas.

...

_Después de tres días consecutivos haciendo esto, comienzo a pensar que esa será nuestra rutina de día a día._

...

Wei Ying y yo llegamos tarde a la primera clase, otra vez..., hoy tocaba Historia, el Profesor Mei nos permitió entrar pero tuvimos que quedarnos parados a un lado de la pizarra por una hora entera. 

_¿Es algo malo que ya me esté acostumbrando a esto?_

En la clase de Informática vimos de nuevo al profesor Shang, en esta ocasión no se veía como un hombre moribundo sino como uno que se había resignado a su cruel destino. Su humor cambió en el momento en el que explicó cuál sería la tarea para el próximo jueves, un trabajo en parejas... Emparejó a Wei Ying con un chico de nombre Su She, a Jiang Cheng con una chica cuyo nombre no logro recordar..., y a mí con alguien llamado Qi Rong, él parecía estar ausente y yo no recordaba haberlo visto en la anterior clase. Me preguntaba como podría contactarlo, y en especial cómo dirigirme a él sin sentirme tan _aterrado_. 

Las clases terminaron. Wei Ying y Nie Huaisang marcharon juntos al Taller de Arte, Jiang Cheng fue al Taller de Asesorías. 

Me quedé solo de nuevo. Pensaba en regresar a mi dormitorio para jugar en mi celular un rato, eso planeaba hasta que...

Alguien se detuvo frente a mí con una sonrisa, era el tipo de sonrisa que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Nos encontrábamos a mitad del corredor, la primera idea que me cruzó por la cabeza fue correr, pero ese chico me tomó del cuello de la camisa impidiéndomelo. 

-¿Tú eres Wen Ning?

Mi cara estaba azul de lo aterrado que me sentía: -S-Sí...

-Escuche que aún no formas parte de un Club- ¿cómo es que está enterado???

-S-Sí.

-Vendrás conmigo.

-S-Sí... ¿eh? ¡¿EHHH?!- y así fui arrastrado en contra de mi voluntad a un rumbo desconocido.

...

Me obligaron a usar el uniforme del Equipo de Beisbol y me condujeron al campo. Ni siquiera supe en que momento me dieron un bate, simplemente me dijeron que tratara de golpear la pelota.

Dieron el primer lanzamiento, me preparé para girar y... 

Solo giré alrededor de mí mismo, el tipo de atrás atrapó la pelota con el guante sin el menor esfuerzo.

-¡Muy bien Wen Ning!

-¡Eres tan genial!

-¡Muy bueno para ser un principiante!

-¡Si te unes al Equipo de Beisbol te harás popular entre las chicas!

-¡Ánimo Wen Ning!

_¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que están mintiendo...?_

Exhausto, tomé asiento en una de las bancas. 

De pronto alguien se sentó a mi lado. 

-¿Tú eres Wen Ning?

¿???

-...S-Sí.

-Escuche que no formas parte de un Club.

Oh.

...

.Fui arrastrado hasta el aula 204. Ahí me topé con la escena de un enorme grupo de chicas sentadas en círculo como si estuviesen en un grupo de apoyo. Por algún extraño motivo mi instinto gritaba que huyera...

-Bienvenido al Club de Lectura, toma asiento Wen Ning- rodeado de todas estas chicas escrutándome cual lobos hambrientos, no pude evitar encogerme en mí mismo como un pequeño armadillo.

-Ahora chicas, el libro del que comentaremos hoy es éste que tengo en mis manos- una chica de lentes alzó un libro forrado de blanco, luego procedió a quitarle la cubierta revelando así, la verdadera identidad de ese libro. 

¿Un manga? Espera. ¿Por qué esos dos chicos están...

Oh.

-El gong fue demasiado agresivo para mí gusto, sé que el libro se centra en el sadomasoquismo pero el shou no parecía disfrutar del sexo, siento pena por el shou, el shou merece algo mejor.

¿Gong? ¿Shou? ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de que significa eso, aún así corrí como si no hubiese mañana.

Al salir del aula tropecé con otra persona.

-¿...Tú eres Wen Ning?

-...

...

-¡El Club de Natación será tu mejor opción!- yo llevaba puesto un bañador, un gorro y un par de lentes.

Estábamos justo frente a la alberca.

-N-No sé... n-nadar...

-Ánimo-Ánimo, ¡ya aprenderás! ¡sólo necesitas un pequeño empujón!- dicho esto el capitán me lanzó al agua.

...

-Cápitan, ¿no cree que ha sido demasiado brusco?

-¡Para nada! Seguramente sobrevivirá...-no había dado señales de vida, ni siquiera pequeñas burbujas en la superficie-...Creo. 

...

-Veo... Veo...- dijo una chica situada frente a una bola de cristal- ...Que tu futuro será brillante si te unes al Club de Adivinación.

Yo: -...

...

-¡Eres tan bueno Wen Ning, eres apto para el Club de Ajedrez!

-N-Ni siquiera... he movido ni una s-sola pieza...

...

-Wen Ning, we would love to have you in the Language Club!

-W-What?

...

Por más que intentara esconderme, ellos siempre lograban encontrarme.

Había sido llevado a cada uno de los clubes de la escuela, incluso llegué a encontrarme con Wei Ying y Nie Huaisang en el Taller de Arte, los encontré demasiado concentrados dibujando una joven al desnudo...

¡¿Por eso se inscribieron a ese Club?!

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar tales pensamientos de mi mente. 

Eran casi las 4 de la tarde. Esta vez, me llevaron al Club de Ciencias.

En el aula 305 el primer rostro que pude reconocer fue el de mi primo, Wen Chao. 

Mi corazón se apretó. Debí adivinarlo desde el inicio. Wen Chao también piensa dedicarse al campo de la medicina, por supuesto que estaría en este club. Sentí su mirada clavada en mi en todo momento.

Las personas que me trajeron me dieron una bata, un par de guantes y lentes de protección. Me guiaron paso a paso para rellenar los recipientes con cada compuesto, su intención era que creara una mezcla humeante que cambiara de color, mis manos no dejaban de temblar, Wen Chao no dejaba de mirarme, lo escuché murmurar con los otros chicos a mis espaldas.

-Solo mírenlo. Es un completo "i-i-inútil"- y con esa frase mis dedos resbalaron, los contenedores fueron derramados empapando por completo la bata.

-¡Oh mierda! ¡Rápido Wen Ning, vamos a la regadera!- una chica me condujo hacia la regadera y abrió el chorro de agua el cual cayó directamente sobre mi cabeza- ¡Rápido quítate la bata! ¿No te cayó nada en la cara?- negué con la cabeza silenciosamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Podía escuchar a Wen Chao y a sus amigos riéndose mientras era llevado a la enfermería.

...

Después de que secara mi cuerpo con una toalla, el enfermero Mu me entregó un conjunto de ropa deportiva, me sugirió que la ropa que estaba usando antes la llevara a la tintorería para evitar riesgos. Me realizó un chequeo de emergencia, me recosté en una de las camillas a petición suya, dijo que después de que él llenará un informe podría irme.

Permanecí acostado en la camilla por un par de minutos. En la camilla que estaba a la izquierda de la mía se encontraba otro chico, la cortina no me permitía verle la cara pero daba la impresión de haberse lastimado el tobillo ya que habían colocado una almohada por debajo de él. La cortina fue apartada de repente de un tirón, el chico era de pelo claro, sus ojos me juzgaron para luego ponerse en blanco, me encogí nervioso y traté de mirar en otra dirección.

—¿Tú eres uno de esos chicos, no es cierto?

—¿Q-Qué...?— él volvió a rodar los ojos.

—De esos chicos que no forman parte de un Club. Un miembro fantasma.

—¿M-Miembro fantasma...?

—Sabes por qué te están buscando todas esas personas, ¿no?— di una respuesta negativa agitando la cabeza, el chico suspiró con exasperación: —¡Ah! Otro idiota... Otro idiota que no sabe nada de nada. De acuerdo, tendré piedad por esta vez y te lo explicaré. Los reclutadores son como pirañas, no les importa que estés interesado en unirte y tampoco les importa tus habilidades, lo importante para esos tipos es aumentar su número de miembros, mientras hayan más miembros, su club recibirá más fondos monetarios. 

—E-Eso significa que... Los mi-miembros fantasma en realidad no p-participan en las a-actividades de los.. clubes...

—Sí— él afirmó—. Oye. No te digo esto porque esté preocupado por ti ni nada por el estilo. Cuando fue mi primer año pasé por lo mismo, fue el puto infierno.

—G-Gracias por advertirme.

—Por cierto, no te has topado con el Club de Teatro, ¿o sí?

—A-Aún no.

—Pfft. De ellos es de quiénes debes tener más cuidado. La mayoría de sus miembros no están ahí por voluntad propia, algunos son matones cumpliendo un castigo, otros son pobres ingenuos que no lograron inscribirse a un Club a tiempo.

—N-No logró comprender...

El chico puso los ojos en blanco: —El profesor Shen está a cargo del Club de Teatro y también tiene en sus manos la lista con los nombres de los idiotas que no forman parte de un Club ("cortesía" del Director). Lo que él hace es anotar esos nombres en la lista de los integrantes del Club de Teatro. Si te topas con ellos, estás perdido.

_Ok. Club de Teatro, si soy llevado por ellos estoy perdido, tampoco deseo ser uno de esos miembros fantasma._

Recordé a la chica de las trenzas con la que había hablado el lunes, ella me advirtió de esto, ¡lo había olvidado por completo!

Si me uno al Club de Ciencias tendré que lidiar con Wen Chao todos los días y si no lo hago probablemente disgustaría a mi hermana. Puedo mentir y decirle que estoy en el Club de Ciencias... ¡¿Qué pasa conmigo?! ¡¿Empiezo a parecerme a Wei Ying?!

También puedo unirme al Taller de Arte aunque no posea habilidades en el dibujo, pero podría pasar más tiempo con Wei Ying y Nie Huaisang. No estoy del todo seguro respecto al Taller de Asesorías, ni siquiera sé a qué quiero dedicarme después de graduarme...

Oh, también estaba el chico de esa vez... ¿Cuál era su nombre...? ¡Puedo recordar que era el presidente del Club de Historia y que necesitaba miembros! ¡Tal vez debería unirme a ese!

—Este pez ya está muerto— escuché reír al chico de la camilla de al lado, segundos después cerró la cortina.

Una sombra enorme se formó sobre mí, a pesar de que la habitación estuviese iluminada dónde yo me encontraba estaba oscuro.

Un sujeto enorme se situó adelante. El chico era de piel morena y era extremadamente musculoso. Tragué saliva, sin dejar de temblar intenté bajarme de la cama, sin embargo, me caí de ella y mi cuerpo entero se estrelló contra el suelo.

El tipo sacó un formulario arrugado del bolsillo de su chaqueta, en dicho documento había una fotografía mía, empecé a derramar lágrimas metaforicas.

¡¿POR QUÉ?!!!!

—No te atrevas a poner resistencia— y así, fuí secuestrado por un hombre gigantesco, siendo cargado como un costal de patatas.

A lo lejos me fue posible escuchar al enfermero Mu: —¿Ese niño dónde se metió?


	11. 1.10:Rupturas

Fui llevado como un simple costal de patatas durante todo el recorrido. Salimos del edificio, aquel chico dirigió sus pasos hacia la parte trasera de las instalaciones, en uno de los rincones se encontraba un pequeño edificio que estaba destinado a ser usado como almacén, ya lo había visto antes cuando los chicos y yo escapabamos de la escuela para explorar la ciudad, el almacén se situaba a pocos metros de la valla. Este edificio se veía bastante descuidado, casi como una pequeña casa embrujada.

El chico abrió la puerta de metal (exageradamente oxidada).

En mi mente sólo rondaba el pensamiento de que probablemente sería asesinado por ese sujeto y mi cuerpo sería abandonado en ese espantoso lugar.

Tras un retumbante rechinido, la puerta fue abierta revelando en su interior varias repisas repletas de libros, almanaques, y varios tipos de aparatos, desde repuestos para el Club de Ciencias, uniformes para los clubes deportivos, balones, mapas, globos terráqueos, figuras de arcilla o de barro; incluso el modelo de un esqueleto humano había sido situado en una de las esquinas. El Sol apenas si lograba iluminar el interior, a pesar de que las cortinas estuvieran abiertas se necesitó de seis lámparas, además de la bombilla para alumbrar todo el almacén.

Habían frente a mí en total ocho personas, el ambiente era tenso hasta tal grado que me fue difícil respirar con normalidad.

Una chica con el cabello peinado en varias trenzas pequeñas estaba sentada en una silla de plástico, con los pies descansando encima de un pequeño mueble, del lado derecho se encontraba de pie un chico sin un brazo y del izquierdo un chico tan enorme como un oso, ambos daban la sensación de ser sus guardaespaldas. Era la chica del otro día... Parecía estar enfrascada en una discusión por teléfono. Otro chico de aspecto desaliñado se tomaba selfies estando abrazado de un modelo anatómico, se reía a carcajadas como un verdadero lunático. Sentado en otra de las sillas estaba una chica retocando su maquillaje contemplando su propio reflejo en un espejo. En un rincón alejado de todos, un chico tomaba una siesta. Sentado en otra de las sillas de plástico un chico de expresión seria que revisaba unos documentos, éste se levantó en seguida para recibirnos a ambos. El sujeto que me trajo soltó su agarre de forma repentina, dejándome caer al suelo sin el menor cuidado.

¡Agh!

El chico que nos recibió me ayudó a ponerme de pie con una expresión preocupada: —¿Te encuentras bien?

Asentí agitando la cabeza.

—¿Tú eres Wen Ning?— me pregunto cuántas veces me han dicho eso en el transcurso de todo el día...

-S-Si.

Él me esbozó una sonrisa amable: —Mi nombre es Gonyi Xiao— luego se volvió hacia el otro chico con las cejas levemente fruncidas: —...Permíteme un momento.¡Ke Mooooo! ¡¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que trates bien a nuestros invitados?! ¡Tan sólo míralo! ¡Está asustado a muerte que ni siquiera puede articular con claridad!

—N-No, d-de hecho así es co-como hablo...

—...Oh. Bueno, olvida eso— Gonyi Xiao respiró profundamente— Ke Mo, ayúdame a presentar a todo el equipo.

El aludido resopló a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

—Más vale que sea rápido, debí de haberme ido desde las 6. Ya son las 7:30. Mis amigos me están esperando.

La chica ya había terminado su llamada para aquel entonces, ella exclamó con un tono burlesco.

—¿Llamas a esos simios tus amigos? Bien dicen que los de la misma especie se atraen entre sí.

Ke Mo explotó: —¡¿A quién llamas "simio" estúpida mujer?!

Gonyi Xiao se colocó en el medio: —Chicos por favor no peleen... No de nuevo.

Ke Mo se abalanzó hacia ella pero el tipo enorme a su izquierda se interpuso.

—Apártate. Voy a darle una lección a esa niña rica y malcriada.

—Atrévete y yo mismo me encargaré de arrancarte el cráneo.

El chico lunático de las selfies se despabiló finalmente y se acomodó en una de las sillas para deleitarse con el espectáculo.

—¡JAJAJA... POR FIN LE VAN A DAR SU MERECIDO A ESA ZORRA, OH MUERO POR VERLO...!!!

La chica que retocaba su maquillaje: —Alguien puede cerrarle la maldita boca...

¡Un momento! ¡Esa voz era la de un chico!

—Oh, este tipo es mucho peor que un simio, mucho peor que una rata de alcantarilla. Tian Chui alejalo de mí, hasta aquí puedo percibir su horrible hedor...

Ke Mo: —¡LA VOY A MATAR, NO ME DETENGAN!

—¡Du Bi! ¡Tian Chui!

Los dos "guardaespaldas" se lanzaron hacia Ke Mo.

—¡JAJAJAJA... ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA EN SERIO... ¡SÍ ASÍ, ROMPELE EL CUELLO, OH! ...ESO DEBIÓ DE DOLER!!! ¡A LA DERECHA! ¡HACIA TU OTRA DERECHA IDIOTA! ¡GOLPEALO MÁS FUERTE...

Yo estaba congelado en mi sitio. Era como ver a tres osos salvajes luchando. Un insignificante ratón como yo lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse encogido en un rincón, temblando.

Probaba de primera mano lo que dijo el tipo de la enfermería: Nadie se mete con los miembros del Club de Teatro.

La chica de las trenzas: —¡Tian Chui idiota! ¡Dame un poco de cara, ¿quieres?! ¡¿¿Eso es todo lo que tienes???!!! Du Bi, ¡¡¿Du Bi, ves un poco de sangre y ya estás mareado?!!! ¡¿Acaso eres un maldito cobarde?!

La chica con voz masculina habló por teléfono: —Hermano, quiero ser transferido de escuela.

El lunático lo señaló con burla: —JAJA MARICA.

El chico travestido tenía la cara negra, se volvió al otro con los dientes rechinando.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

El lunático sin mostrar ni una pizca de culpabilidad: —¡MARICA, MARICA, MARICA, MARICA!

—¿Me llamas marica?— el otro se levantó las mangas—. Después de esta paliza que te voy a dar veremos quién es el marica aquí.

Gonyi Xiao parecía estar a punto de entrar en crisis: —¡Sha Hualing, deja de alentarlos! ¡Du Bi, Tian Chui Ke Mo, dejen de pelear! El presidente y el vicepresidente me dejaron a cargo... ¡Qi Rong ese lenguaje! Shi Qingxuan, tranquilo... ¡¿de dónde sacaste esa soga?!!

El almacén estaba en completo caos. Todos peleando. Más que parecer un grupo de estudiantes de preparatoria, parecía una cueva de cavernícolas...

Gonyi Xiao: —Chicos, chicos, ¿Pueden... Pueden calmarse por favor... Estoy tratando de... ¡PUEDEN ESTAR QUIETOS POR TAN SÓLO UN MINUTO!

Todos se detuvieron por un instante para mirarlo, para después ignorarlo y volver a lo suyo, tratando a Gonyi Xiao mucho peor que a una simple sombra.

Éste molesto, se dirigió al chico que tomaba una siesta en un rincón.

—¡Luo Binghe, ayúdame! ¡No te quedes ahí, haz algo!

—No... Estoy teniendo un sueño con Shizun— hizo un puchero mientras se acomodaba en la silla con los ojos cerrados—...vuelve más tarde...

—¡LUO BINGHEEE!

_ Creo que yo ya debería de irme... _

Di la vuelta con la intención de salir corriendo por la puerta; sin embargo, en la puerta se encontraban dos personas. Uno de ellos era alto y tenía la mirada fija al frente, sus ojos aparentemente vacíos, otro era más bajo que el promedio, sus labios se curvaban con naturalidad en una pequeña sonrisa.

Gonyi Xiao: —¡SILENCIO! ¡EL PRESIDENTE Y EL VICEPRESIDENTE ESTÁN AQUÍ!

Solo con escuchar esa frase todos se congelaron, posteriormente acomodaron las sillas y tomaron asiento, el chico de nombre Luo Binghe se reincorporó dando un largo bostezo. Tian Chui, Du Bi y Ke Mo tenían las caras hinchadas debido a los golpes, no dudo que en otras partes no visibles también hallan moretones. En cuanto a Qi Rong, él tenía la cara roja ya que momentos atrás Shi Qingxuan estaba asfixiandolo y este último poseía la apariencia de una chica muy poco femenina con las piernas abiertas de par en par. Y a Sha Hualing no se le había movido ni un solo cabello...

Con el lugar totalmente en silencio, el más alto habló: —Señorita Sha, ese modo de comportarse no es adecuado para una dama. Du Bi, Tian Chui, Ke Mo, los problemas no se solucionan con los puños, sino mediante el diálogo. Joven Qi, su lenguaje y sus modales son muy inapropiados. Joven Shi, es imposible que se transfiera a comienzos del año escolar... Y por último, Luo Binghe, es inadecuado tomar la siesta a mitad de horario escolar. Por favor, comportense. A continuación el presidente dirá unas palabras.

El más bajo se dirigió a mí: —Tú eres Wen Ning, ¿no es así?

-S-Sí...— respondí por millonesima vez en el día.

—Mi nombre es Meng Yao, soy el presidente del Club de Teatro. Él es Xiao Xingchen, el vicepresidente. Estos incompetentes, ¿te han tratado bien?

Todos: —...

Yo —...

Meng Yao dió un suspiro de cansancio, luego se volvió hacia los miembros del Club de Teatro.

Alzó la mano sosteniendo un aparato: —¿Saben qué es lo que tengo aquí?

Sha Hualing con los ojos en blanco: —Un celular. Dah.

—Así es. Este es mi celular. Acabo de hablar con el profesor Shen, el profesor Shen es MUY GENEROSO, casualmente... me ha facilitado los teléfonos celulares de los tutores de cada uno de los presentes y no sólo eso, al parecer ha creado un grupo para estar en constante contacto. Obviamente ustedes no están incluidos en él... ¿Ya captaron a dónde quiero llegar? ¿Saben lo qué sucederá si continúan comportándose como unos niños? 

Silencio mortal. Las caras de cada uno de los presentes pálidas. A excepción de Luo Binghe, él se veía indiferente al respecto.

—Sí presidente...

—Ahora, volviendo a lo importante...—el Presidente me sonrió con los ojos— ¿Qué te ha parecido el Club hasta ahora Wen Ning? ¿Te gustaría unirte?

ATERRADOR.

Lo que más deseo en este momento es correr. Correr muy lejos. Este club... ¡Está lleno de lunáticos!

—E-Esto... Yo aún no...

—¿Gonyi Xiao no te ha dicho nada? ¿Sobre lo beneficioso que sería para ti formar parte de nuestro Club?

Negué silenciosamente. Meng Yao fulminó con la mirada a Gonyi Xiao, Xiao Xingchen negó con la cabeza con desaprobación. Gonyi Xiao rascó su mejilla con incomodidad.

Dicho esto, me invitaron a sentarme en una de las sillas. Me ofrecieron una taza de té la cual decidí aceptar, para calmar un poco mis nervios. Para mí enorme sorpresa en el almacén contaban con una pequeña estufa, en ella pusieron a calentar agua en una tetera.

Mientras bebíamos té, Meng Yao se dirigió a mí.

—Ok. Seré franco contigo Wen Ning, casi nadie desea unirse a nuestro Club. Somos el Club con menor cantidad de integrantes, lo contrario al Club de Fútbol Americano el cuál cuenta con dos equipos por qué están demasiado saturados.

—Tampoco contamos con el permiso para ensayar en el Auditorio— agregó Xiao Xingchen con una sonrisa triste, sus ojos aún estaban fijos al frente, no tardé mucho en caer en cuenta de que el chico era ciego.

_ ¿Por qué el Club de Teatro no puede utilizar el Auditorio? _ Cómo si el Vicepresidente pudiera leer mi mente respondió en un tono un tanto incómodo:

—Encontraron a un miembro del Club haciendo...  _ cosas inapropiadas _ en el Auditorio hace dos años... El Director prohibió estrictamente la entrada al Auditorio desde aquel entonces...

Meng Yao: —...A menos que estemos a una semana de una presentación. Y ahora debemos de ser vigilados constantemente, en otros clubes los profesores pueden estar ausentes por largos periodos, pero el profesor Shen debe vigilarnos todo el tiempo... Hoy ha sido la excepción ya que es la primera semana de clases, pero él normalmente estaría aquí supervisando. Volviendo a lo del Auditorio... No podemos ensayar en otros salones por la falta de espacio, por eso optamos por practicar al aire libre y utilizar el almacén para las reuniones. Wen Ning, ¿otros clubes han tratado de reclutarte?

Sentí escalofríos de solo recordarlo...

-S-Sí...

—Entonces ya sabrás sobre ser un  _ miembro fantasma _ ¿no es así?— asentí en respuesta—. Muy bien. Ahora dígamos que hipotéticamente, si es que llegas a unirte a cierto club como miembro fantasma, ¿después, qué sucedería? Serías simplemente excluido y no formarías parte de él como tal, aunque lo intentaras— recalcó—, si no formas parte de él, ¿qué sentido tiene ser un miembro? Nosotros tratamos de integrar a cada uno de los miembros a las obras teatrales, ya sea en roles pequeños o grandes, la cuestión es... que todos trabajamos juntos.

Xiao Xingchen: —Meng Yao y yo somos los únicos integrantes de tercero, es nuestro último año, si dejamos el Club de Teatro en sus manos...— dijo refiriéndose a los lunáticos (ahora sorprendentemente tranquilos) de atrás:— ...sería el fin.

—Ninguno de esos idiotas comprende lo importante que es para nosotros el Club de Teatro. Por eso, esperamos que los nuevos miembros lo comprendan. Puedo ver qué tipo de persona eres a simple vista Wen Ning. Quieres ser invisible, ¿no es verdad?— al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se apretó de forma dolorosa, la mirada de Meng Yao era penetrante, pero contenía en ella un sentimiento empático que no me hizo sentir demasiado incómodo, mordí mis propios labios nerviosamente, tras suavizar su expresión, él continuó: —Tratarás de pasar por desapercibido hasta el día de la graduación. Si es que logras hacerlo, ¿crees que habrá valido la pena? ¿Crees que no estarás arrepentido de no haber formado parte de algo  **grande** ? Wen Ning, algo que es mucho peor que tratar de que otros no te noten es arrepentirte de jamás haber existido para ellos. Es difícil de creerlo pero, todos en nuestros corazones deseamos ser importantes para ciertas personas. Ese es el sentido de la vida misma.

...

**La taza de té tembló en mis manos. Era la primera vez que tantas palabras atravesaban mi alma como una lluvia de flechas. Una verdad realmente cruda que siempre me había negado a reconocer.**

**Todo es cierto.**

**Todos deseamos ser importantes para algunos, para alguien. Yo deseaba ser importante para mi hermana, para mis padres, mis abuelos, mis tíos, mis primos...**

**Mi familia.**

**Y para los chicos con los que comenzaba a forjar lentamente una amistad.**

**Importante para Wei Ying. Para Nie Huaisang. Para Jiang Cheng.**

**¿Para cuántas personas podría llegar a ser alguien importante?**

...

—N-No creo... Tener el v-valor....

—Entonces nosotros te daremos el valor. Empezarás por roles pequeños, como tramoyista, como árbol 1, campesino 4, es bueno empezar desde abajo ¿No?

—N-No lo sé...

—Piénsalo muy bien, Wen Ning. Cuando tomes una decisión háznoslo saber.

—S-Si...

...

Regresé al dormitorio poco antes del toque de queda.

Jiang Cheng se encontraba leyendo el mismo libro en la misma posición. Me dió una breve mirada antes de volver la atención a su lectura.

—¿Dónde estuviste?

—E-Es una larga historia...

—Entiendo— Jiang Cheng asintió— Manda un mensaje al grupo primero, hazles saber a los chicos que te encuentras bien. Wei Ying creyó que serías encontrado en una zanja como un cadáver.

—...

Envié el mensaje en seguida. Efectivamente mi celular estaba saturado de mensajes, la mayoría de Wei Ying lloriqueando.

...

Con la pijama ya puesta, me dejé caer sobre la cama. Me atreví a contarle lo sucedido a Jiang Cheng lo más breve que me fue posible, omitiendo algunos pensamientos míos obviamente. No quería que Jiang Cheng tuviera una impresión de mí mucho más deprimente...

—Así que tuviste un día algo atareado... ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—...—pensé por unos minutos una respuesta adecuada, sin embargo, ni yo mismo tenía ni la más remota de qué hacer.

Ante este largo silencio de mi parte, Jiang Cheng decidió hablar primero:

—Haz lo que te parezca más conveniente. No te dejes llevar solo por palabras bonitas.

—¿P-Palabras... bonitas?

Jiang Cheng sonrió de lado: —Palabras que endulzan el oído. Eres demasiado puro e inocente Wen Ning, los demás podrían aprovecharse de ti y tú ni siquiera lo notarías.

No sé si sentirme ofendido... ¿Acaso me estaba llamando idiota?

—S-Suena como si ya... te-te hubieras aprovechado de mí...— dije sin pensarlo mucho.

Él frunció el ceño: —Me haces sonar como un pervertido. No soy como el idiota de Wei Ying, jamás me aprovecharía de ti.

No pude evitar sonreír ante dicha afirmación. Jiang Cheng tenía la vista en el libro por lo que no logró captar esta reacción mía en el momento.

Luego de un rato, opté por cambiar de tema:

—¿P-Por qué estudias tanto... Jiang Cheng?

Él tardó un poco en contestar: —...Por que quiero ser reconocido por una persona.

Recordé al instante que en el día en el que nos conocimos él había mencionado que su padre era abogado, el libro que siempre solía leer era de Derecho. Fue fácil llegar a esa conclusión.

—¿T-Tu padre?

—Mn. Mi padre y yo nunca hemos sido cercanos, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Nunca fui tierno, y mucho menos adorable, me parezco mucho a mi madre, supongo que ese es el motivo por el que nunca me ha tenido mucho afecto.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, estaba algo desconcertado por dicho comentario: —¿P-Por qué crees eso?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro.

_ Sentí mi corazón encogerse ante la tristeza reflejada claramente en sus ojos. Él mentía. Jiang Cheng lo sabía, simplemente no quería decírmelo. _

_ Me supe dolido, y a la vez pude comprenderlo. Yo tampoco deseaba que él conociera ciertas partes de mi historia. _

_ Él había sido paciente conmigo todo este tiempo, incluso se había ofrecido a ayudarme con los deberes de Inglés. Lo veía estudiar diligentemente todas las noches, casi sin descanso. Y era amable, aunque en la superficie pareciera estar enojado. Era un chico serio y sincero con las personas en las que decidía confiar. _

**_Paciente. Estudioso. Amable. Y sincero. Todos estos aspectos en él me hicieron pensar que era un tipo bastante genial._ **

Y se lo dije.

Apartando la mirada: —Yo... pienso que eres genial... E-Eres genial Jiang Cheng...

...

—...Y tú eres adorable Wen Ning— escuché una risa leve que provocó un extraño cosquilleo en mi pecho.

...

—¿T-Tu padre es abogado?

-Sí. El mejor. Pero cuando lo supere me aseguraré de burlarme en su cara.

—P-P-Puedes hacerlo....

—Sí.


	12. 1.11:Rupturas

Querido Diario,

Hoy es Viernes.

...

Me desperté temprano esta mañana, pero no con la ayuda de una alarma. Era mi celular vibrando.

Un poco somnoliento, deslicé la pestaña de notificaciones.

Eran mensajes de mi hermana.

**Hermana: ¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorar todos mis mensajes?**

La somnolencia se va en seguida.

Los colores abandonaron mi cara y empecé a sudar frío.

Por supuesto, ella exageraba, todos los días le mandaba saludos y buenas noches por mensaje, la cuestión era que si ella comenzaba a preguntar: ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día? ¿Al fin has logrado hacer amigos, encontraste fenómenos que te comprenden? ¿Has visto a Wen Chao?; yo trataría de desviar el tema o evitarlo con la típica excusa de: ESTOY OCUPADO.

**Hermana: Estás muerto.**

**Hermana; Más te vale que no me decepciones.**

**Hermana: Te sacaré las vísceras si me sigues evitando.**

¡Y de pronto entró una llamada!

Aterrado, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue lanzar el teléfono directo al cesto de basura y esconderme bajo las sábanas. Cómo si eso fuese de mucha ayuda... El sonido fue mucho más estridente, Jiang Cheng se removió molesto en su propia cama.

—Faltan 5 minutos... ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

—¡N-Nada! Yo... Estoy... Voy a d-ducharme— solté lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Salté fuera de la cama y me encaminé a las duchas.

Solo cuando había quedado en un estado de semidesnudez, caí en cuenta de que había olvidado mi toalla. Mi cara se encendió como una antorcha, atiné a esconderla entre mis manos... ¡Qué vergüenza!

Y entonces, un trozo de tela cayó sobre mi cabeza, volví la mirada para toparme con la expresión malhumorada de Jiang Cheng. Un mechón de mi propio cabello se enroscó ligeramente, con las mejillas rojas le dí las gracias y él asintió antes de entrar a las regaderas.

De vuelta en la habitación, rescaté mi celular de la basura y mandé un texto tras otro rápidamente.

**Yo: ¡Lo siento 🙏🙏🙏! He estado un poco ocupado. Nos vemos mañana.**

**Hermana: ¿Mañana? ¿No vendrás hoy?**

**Yo: Los chicos del Club de Ciencias me invitaron. No pude negarme.**

**Hermana: ...**

**Hermana: ¿Estará tu primo presente?**

Tardé unos segundos en responder.

**Yo: Sí.**

**Wen Qing: De acuerdo. Cuídate.**

**...**

Cierto, cierto... Hoy es viernes. La mayoría de los estudiantes empacan sus cosas para volver a casa y quedarse los fines de semana, incluso el toque de queda se levanta y deja de importar que llegues o te vayas tarde, lo único que necesitas es de tu credencial de estudiante y de la llave de tu habitación para que el guardia de seguridad te deje entrar.

Querido Diario, te preguntarás por qué le he mentido a mi hermana. Existen tres razones para esto:

Uno: Mi hermana no debe de enterarse que no me he inscrito en el Club de Ciencias.

Dos: La fiesta de Shi Qingxuan es hoy. Le prometí a los chicos ir con ellos (más bien, ellos- Wei Ying lo decidió por mí).

Tres: Pasar mucho tiempo con Wei Ying me está empezando a hacer mal... ¡Le he mentido a mi propia hermana!

.

.

No puedo unirme al Club de Ciencias porque tendría que lidiar con mi primo todos los días, cualquier club, incluso el de Adivinación sería mucho mejor que eso. En cuanto a la fiesta, ya ha quedado claro que no puedo negarme, ni siquiera a Jiang Cheng se lo permitieron, y además... No quiero que los chicos piensen que soy un aguafiestas,. probablemente la fiesta no sea tan grande, nada malo podría suceder, ¿...O sí? Y sobre mentirle a Wen Qing, ¿cómo podría decirle que en realidad me he comenzado a juntar con "delincuentes", que estuve en detención el primer día de clases, que ya he empezado a acumular unos cuantos reportes, que me he fugado de la escuela, que no soy el mejor de la clase, que no logro congeniar con mi propio primo y que no formó parte del Club del que ella fue Presidenta cuando tenía mi edad?

NO.

Quiero conservar la cabeza en su sitio correspondiente por unos años más.

Hasta que ella se entere.

...

Al llegar a la primera clase Wei Ying se abalanzó sobre mi para darme un fuerte abrazo, no pude evitar temblar ante este tipo de contacto, me supe tan nervioso que mi corazón se desbordó en poderosos latidos. El chico lloriqueó sobre mi hombro agradeciendo no haberme encontrado sin vida en una zanja.

...

La profesora de Sociales escribió en la pizarra:

—¿Qué nos diferencia a los seres humanos de los animales? Wei Ying.

Wei Ying quien estaba enviando mensajes en ese preciso momento dejó caer su celular sobre la mesa, la profesora lo fulminó con la mirada, él con una sonrisa traviesa se puso de pie y respondió:

—La capacidad de razonar. Aristóteles dijo: "somos animales racionales". Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que los seres humanos hemos pasado por miles años de evolución seguimos siendo similares a los animales. Necesitamos vivir en grupo para nuestra supervivencia.

La profesora asintiendo: —Toma asiento, joven Wei. Cómo decía...

[...]

—La pirámide de Maslow. Fisiología, Seguridad, Afiliación, Reconocimiento y Afiliación. Las necesidades más primitivas se sitúan en el escalón más bajo; luego, vemos por nuestra propia estabilidad, buscamos estar en perfecta armonía con el mundo... Después tenemos las relaciones sentimentales (amigos, familia, pareja). Entonces, tratamos de estar conformes con la imagen que tenemos de nosotros mismos; y al final, aceptamos la realidad tal cual es, aceptar, aceptar a los demás y aceptarte a tí mismo como persona. Vivir de acuerdo a estos estratos, le da sentido a la existencia del ser humano.

Escribí en mi cuaderno palabra por palabra, dicha por la profesora. En el centro de la hoja había escrito con letras grandes: SER HUMANO. Dicha palabra fue encerrada en un círculo el cual seguí remarcando hasta dejar rastros de grafito de mi lapicero.

Wei Ying conversaba en voz baja con otro de nuestros compañeros, su cuaderno estaba repleto de dibujos, nada relacionado con la clase.

Tras un suave suspiro, centré la vista hacia la profesora.

_ Aceptar, lo hacen sonar como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo. _

_ Me comenzaba a preguntar si las personas realmente llegaban a aceptarse a sí mismas y a los demás, la clave de una vida plena. _

_ Y también empecé a preguntarme si algún día..., podría repararme a mí mismo y aceptarme como soy, y si el resto del mundo... _

_ Podría aceptarme con cada grieta, desde la más grande hasta la más pequeña. _

...

En clase de Inglés Jiang Cheng y yo nos sentamos juntos.

La actividad de hoy era poner en práctica nuestra pronunciación manteniendo una conversación con nuestros demás compañeros. Los dos volteamos nuestras sillas para quedar uno frente a el otro. Traté de recitar algunas frases pero seguía sin hacerlo en lo absoluto bien, ni siquiera había llegado al nivel que uno consideraría "aceptable", Jiang Cheng me miró con una nada disimulada molestia, luego pellizcó con sus dedos mis mejillas estirándolas hasta su máxima capacidad, ¡como si yo contara con las bolsas de un pequeño hámster!, mi cara se contorsionó y quedó roja debido al maltrato, pequeñas perlas amenazaron a deslizarse de mis ojos.

—Esto es lo que haré cada vez que te equivoques. ¿No estuviste practicando como la otra vez?— dijo, refiriéndose al otro día en la biblioteca.

Bajé la mirada a la vez que sobaba mi cara.

...

Él trató de enseñarme a través de la música, pero mi corazón fue demasiado blando que se tambaleó con cada frase, el idioma me entró por un oído para salir por el otro, no obstante..., el significado quedó grabado dentro de mi cabeza. La canción se reprodujo en mi propio idioma en mi interior...

Con los nervios amenazando con hacer que mi voz quebrara: —N-No soy tan... d-diligente con mis... estudios como tú...

—Escuchas música en inglés, deberías de saber pronunciar aunque sea unas cuantas palabras.

—A decir verdad... n-nunca se me había ocu-currido cantarlas...

—¿Estás hablando en serio?— Jiang Cheng me miró con desconcierto, mi cara ardió de vergüenza.

—Mn.

—¿Entonces qué demonios haces cuando escuchas música? ¿Tarareas? ¿Bailas?

—T-Tarareo un poco... N-Ni siquiera sabía el significado... hasta q-q-que... tú me pediste que tradujera... ciertas canciones...

—Si no sabes el significado, ¿qué sentido tiene escucharlas?

—S-Sólo me parecieron lindas...

Jiang Cheng entrecerró los ojos: —I never thought you were such an idiot.

¡!!!

—¡¿E-Eso q-qué significa...?!

Con un tono de reprimenda: —Averigualo por tí mismo, ¿eres Wei Ying? ¡No seas tan holgazán! A partir de este momento dejaré de hablar chino en esta clase— declaró, quise derramar lágrimas metaforicas.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

— _ Wen Ning, learn to listen _ — él me miró fijamente, luego señaló sus propios oídos—,  _ not only with the ears, but also with the heart _ — guió una mano hacia su pecho en forma de puño, la punta de mis dedos hormiguearon, mi respiración fue llendo cada vez más lenta—.  _ If you don't listen with your heart, you can never understand the world. If you don't understand the world, you will never be able to understand yourself. _

Por un momento tuve la sensación de no poder respirar correctamente. Los ojos de Jiang Cheng se clavaron en el diccionario que sostenía entre mis manos. Casi sucumbiendo al nerviosismo, traduje todo lo dicho por él en la menor cantidad de tiempo que me fue posible.

" _ Wen Ning, aprende a escuchar. No sólo con los oídos, sino, también con el corazón. Si no escuchas con tu corazón, nunca podrás comprender al mundo. Si no comprendes al mundo, nunca lograrás comprenderte a tí mismo." _

— _ My sister speaks English and French perfectly. When she started teaching me, she taught me that phrase. Even I have not been able to understand it as such, I wonder if one day I will be able to do it. _

_ "Mi hermana habla Inglés y Francés perfectamente. Cuando empezó a enseñarme, me enseñó esa frase. Incluso yo no he podido entenderlo como tal, me pregunto si algún día podré hacerlo." _

Tras terminar de traducirlo, alcé la mirada, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jiang Cheng.

Su expresión... a diferencia de la de Wei Ying es mucho más seria, mucho más franca, Wei Ying era poseedor de una esencia de frescura realmente contagiosa, incluso Nie Huaisang cuando sonríe, en ocasiones sus ojos parecen contener otro tipo de sentimientos; sin embargo..., los ojos de Jiang son serenos, claros... a pesar de que sus cejas estén todo el tiempo fruncidas... y siempre parezca estar enfadado, él se ve demasiado pacífico.

...

Estuve a punto de contestar pero él me detuvo en el acto.

— _ If you're going to speak Chinese, forget it. I will not answer. _

_ "Si vas a hablar en chino, olvídalo. No responderé." _

Esta vez no me contuve en golpear mi cabeza contra el escritorio.

Escuché una leve risa por parte del otro.

— _ Cute _ .

Despegué la cara ligeramente: —W-What?

Él frunció el entrecejo: — _ Nothing. _

...

Más tarde Wei Ying y yo asistimos a la clase de Literatura, la última materia que tendríamos hasta la siguiente semana.

El Profesor entró al aula. Wei Ying y yo lo reconocimos al instante.

¡El hombre del Centro de Videojuegos!

A comparación del hombre que maldecía al  _ arcade _ sin contenerse ni en lo más mínimo, daba cierta imagen... De ser inalcanzable, una entidad pura e imperturbable. Su rostro inexpresivo, carente de emoción, con un brazo tras su espalda y con su mano libre sosteniendo un libro a la altura de la mitad inferior de su cara. Un chico lo acompañaba cargando dos enormes cajas, una encima de la otra, no tardé mucho en reconocerlo, era uno de los miembros del Club de Teatro, él mantuvo una expresión de seriedad, aún así, eso no impidió para que las chicas de la clase lo adularan y lo contemplaran como a un Dios.

Ví a Wei Ying trazar un dibujo horrendo del Profesor junto a la leyenda, "Profesor gamer de closet".

—Buenos días clase, sean bienvenidos a la clase de Literatura. Este anciano tiene por nombre Shen Yuan. Llámenme Profesor Shen.— el chico después de colocar las cajas sobre el escritorio, abrió ambas revelando hileras de libros en su interior, tomó un pequeño grupo para repartirlo entre los presentes—. El estudiante Binghe se tomará la molestia de entregarles los libros que usaremos a lo largo del curso. En caso de extravíos, vayan al  _ almacén _ antes de las 4.

Con solo escuchar la palabra "almacén" mis hombros se tensaron.

—A continuación revisaremos el temario.

Y así, el profesor comenzó a recitar la lista de temas que veríamos durante todo el semestre. Su voz de algún modo... era extrañamente cálida y cautivante, como la de un narrador de una radio-novela.

[...]

—Mitos, leyendas... fábulas...

Wei Ying parecía estar al borde de la muerte, con la espalda arqueada contra el respaldo de la silla, la cabeza hacia atrás y los brazos caídos.

—Poesía [...] Soneto, Terceto... [...], Lírica... [...] ...Poesía Erótica...

El chico recobró consciencia al instante, estirando los brazos hacia arriba a la vez que soltaba un silbido. 

El profesor con una expresión seria: —Silencio.

El estudiante que lo había acompañado desde el inicio se había quedado de pie todo este tiempo, la espalda tan recta como un inquebrantable ronco. El profesor Shen dio un suspiro largo mientras se sobaba las sienes.

—Luo Binghe, largo de mi clase.

—El profesor Shen sabe que este estudiante ya no tiene nada más que hacer, así que este estudiante lo molestará con su compañía por un rato más.

El mayor golpeando la cabeza del otro con el libro: —Insolente, ¿desde cuando te comportas tan mimado? Más te vale que no interrumpas, de lo contrario serás enviado a detención con el profesor Liu.

La expresión de Luo Binghe se volvió amarga al escuchar este último nombre, con el semblante ensombrecido permaneció en la misma posición, los labios haciendo un puchero, sus brazos anchos cruzados sobre su pecho, casi como si estuviese haciendo un berrinche. Varias gotitas de sudor bajaron de las cabezas de los estudiantes presentes, incluyendome. Luego de un rato, el profesor se dirigió a él nuevamente.

—Toma asiento frente a el escritorio, pero no te atrevas a tocar nada— dijo en un tono de... ¿resignación tal vez?

La expresión de Luo Binghe se iluminó, absolutamente todos tuvimos la sensación de que nos desintegraríamos ante tan deslumbrante sonrisa; felizmente tomó asiento, y tal como había ordenado el profesor, no se atrevió a tocar ni un solo objeto sobre el escritorio.

Este tipo de conversación me pareció un tanto extraña, casi como si existiese cierta familiaridad entre profesor y estudiante...

Decidí ya no prestarle demasiada atención al respecto.

Una hora después, el profesor nos indicó que abriéramos los libros, en un tono paciente continuó recitando, escribiendo algunos conceptos en la pizarra, paseándose entre cada fila, la mirada de Binghe clavada de manera insistente en su espalda.

Wei Ying trató de llamar mi atención dándome un ligero codazo.

—Ese brazalete se ve lindo, ¿no lo crees Wen Ning?- mi vista fue a dar hacia donde éste señalaba, el primer asiento de la primera fila junto a la ventana.

Desde el ángulo en el que nos encontrábamos era difícil apreciar la cara de esa persona, pero era obvio que se trataba de un chico, él llevaba puesto un brazalete de plata en su muñeca izquierda. La luz del Sol caía directamente sobre dicha pieza, casi lanzando destellos, de forma inevitable distraería a cualquiera por lo vistoso que era. Nunca logramos ver su rostro, él parecía estar muy inmerso en la lectura, dio la fuerte impresión de que nunca volvería la mirada hacia atrás a lo largo del curso, aún así, su presencia, la esencia que desprendía era casi igual de impresionante que la del mismísimo profesor

Di un suave asentimiento en respuesta.

—¿Estará hecho de plata? Sería lindo tener uno parecido...~

...

Terminada la clase, Wei Ying, Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang y yo nos reunimos en el comedor. Mientras almorzábamos, intercambiamos las anécdotas más interesantes de todo el día.

La clase termina y todos se retiran.

Nie Huaisang luego de haberle dado un largo trago a una botella de agua, hizo que la base golpeará contra la mesa como si de un vaso de whisky se tratara: -¡Ah! Estoy muerto... Es la primera semana de clases y el profesor Liu nos dejó muuucha tarea. No creo sobrevivir este semestre...

Jiang Cheng golpeó su frente con dos dedos.

-Lo que daría por obtener un centavo cada vez que te escucho decir eso- Nie Huaisang sobó su frente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Wei Ying: -Sé más ambicioso Jiang Cheng, ¡yo en tu lugar pediría 1000 yuanes!

-¿Te preocupa el profesor Liu? ...Al menos Wei Ying puede ayudarte un poco con eso. En cuanto a nosotros... Es la primera semana de clases y ya tenemos que trabajar en parejas gracias al profesor Shang.

Wei Ying sin mostrar ni una pizca de interés: -¡Teníamos tarea de Informática?

-¡¿Cómo es que pudiste olvidarlo?!

-¿Para que molestarme en recordarlo cuando tú puedes recordarmelo Cheng-Cheng~?

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! Deja de perder el tiempo Wei Ying, ¡apuesto a que ni siquiera has hablado con tu pareja!

Wei Ying: -¿Quién era mi pareja?- Jiang Cheng se enfureció hasta tal grado que una enorme vena empezó a hincharse sobre su cabeza.

Traté de intervenir con la intención de aliviar un poco el ambiente.

-S-Su... ¿Su She?

Wei Ying contorsionó la cara: -¿"Su" mierda qué?

Nie Huasiang se cubrió la boca tratando de contener una carcajada. ¡Pfft...

Jiang Cheng pellizcó el brazo del otro molesto.

...

Es verdad. Nos han dejado suficientes deberes para estar ocupados todo este fin de semana. Me pregunto si tendré suficiente tiempo...

Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Quién era mi pareja? ¿Cuál era su nombre...

...

¡Y vino a mí como un flashazo fulminante!

Club de Teatro. El Club de los Inadaptados. Qi Rong, el lunático que se estaba tomando selfies con un modelo anatómico de cuerpo entero. 

...Se supone que los delincuentes eran enviados a este club, no pude evitar preguntarme cómo es que ese chico desde la primera semana de clases había obtenido dicha sentencia...

Los cuatro ya nos habíamos marchado de la Cafetería, al percatarme de lo mala que estaba siendo mi suerte me detuve en seco. Sudando frío, indagué sobre cómo debería acercarme a es chico sin morir en el intento.

Wei Ying percatándose de que me estaba quedando atrás: -Ning-Ning, ¿vienes?

-¡S-Sí!- reaccioné con un tenue rubor.

Caminamos por otro rato más.

—¿Y... dónde vamos a reunirnos?

—¿De qué demonios hablas A-Sang?

Wei Ying con ojos burlesca: —Iremos a la fiesta de Qingxuan, mi roomie, ¿lo olvidas?

Jiang Cheng: -Mierda.

-Jiang Cheng deja de hacer esa cara de estreñimiento. No escucharé ni una sola de tus excusas, te arrastraremos los tres a esa fiesta, te guste o no.

-Sé de lo que eres capaz, no necesitas advertírmelo...

Nie Huaisang sacó su celular para hacer cuentas.

-...Nos veremos en la entrada de la escuela a las 7:30. 

Wei Ying: -¡PÓNGANSE SUS MEJORES ROPAS, CABALLEROS!

Sonriendo de forma coqueta, la mirada de Nie Huaisang cayó sobre Jiang Cheng, quién estaba demasiado enfrascado en una discusión con Wei Ying que no pudo percatarse de esto. Esto no pasó desapercibido para mí.

...

Los tres chicos fueron a sus respectivos clubes. 

Me entretuve viendo el tablón de anuncios justo frente a la entrada. El periódico escolar, algunas notas de colores para hacer algunos recordatorios, fotografías de lo más destacado en la marcha de los primeros cinco días de escuela, un cartel con caligrafía llamativa anunciando que el día Viernes a las 6 concluirían las inscripciones a los clubes y talleres, a un lado habían pegado una lista con los clubes y el salón asignado a cada uno de ellos.

QUIERO MORIR...

Hoy es el último día, hay tantas opciones de dónde elegir...

Los Clubes deportivos en definitiva no son lo mío, no tuvimos Educación Física esta semana pero en la semana que viene si tendremos esa materia, y a decir verdad mi condición física no es tan buena...

Talleres sobre artes manuales... Mucho menos. No me considero tan habilidoso.

El Club de Ciencias...

NO.

El Club de Teatro.

Quise derramar lagrimas metafóricas. ¡Las palabras del Presidente realmente llegaban al corazón, un verdadero orador, una voz tan cautivante! 

¡¿Así Hittler habrá convencido a los alemanes de unirse a su causa?!

Y no solo se trataba sobre el asunto del Club de Teatro, también estaba la tarea en parejas. Aunque lo rechazase con toda mi alma, me tendría que ver obligado a regresar al  **almacén maldito del Internado MXTX** ...

Recordar las caras de sus miembros me trajo el recuerdo de una auténtica guarida de villanos.

...

Al parecer no me quedaba de otra. Tendría que dirigirme al territorio gobernado por el Club de Teatro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡ya me hallaba justo delante de la puerta del almacén!, el cuerpo débil y temblando como si estuviese hecho de gelatina... El edificio no era tan grande a comparación de los demás que formaban parte de la escuela; sin embargo, tuve la amarga sensación de que yo era un pequeño roedor a punto de entrar a la guarida del gato. Irónicamente adoro a los gatos.

Con la mano temblorosa, traté de golpear la puerta, sin una sola gota de fuerza, apenas si logró rozarla. 

Por un momento, el tiempo corrió más lento.

A un metro de mi, una silla salió volando por la ventana rompiéndola en mil pedazos, en esa fracción de segundo solo pude atinar a parpadear con la mano aún alzada.

Gonyi Xiao: —¡Tú... ¡¿QI RONG ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE?! ¡¡¡LA VENTANA ESTÁ ROTA...!!!

—YA-YA. SÓLO ES UNA MALDITA VENTANA, NI QUE FUERA LA GRAN COSA.

—¡Pero es propiedad de la escuela!

—Propiedad de la escuela, una mierda. Mi tía puede pagarlo, no molestes.

—¡Suelta eso! No toques NADA. 

Mi expresión adquirió una tonalidad azul. Contuve con todas mis fuerzas las ansias de correr. Con lo poco que me quedaba de voluntad abrí unos cuantos centímetros la puerta, lo suficiente para asomar mi cara.

—D-Disculpen...— ¡por suerte logré reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido cerrándola, un matraz terminó estrellándose contra el metal oxidado, resonó una risa estridente y de locura.

Si no lo hubiese logrado a tiempo...

ES TODO. ¡ME VOY!

...

_ ¡Mis piernas no responden! ¡¿Por qué a mí...?! _


	13. 1.12:Rupturas

Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro haciéndome saltar. Un tanto paranoico, volví la mirada.

La chica de cabello trenzado...

Ella mascaba un chicle de fresa con una expresión desinteresada, sus dos guardaespaldas acompañándola... (sus rostros se veían igual de maltratados que el día de ayer...)

—Fantasmita, hazte a un lado- al instante di un paso para apartarme.

La vi entrar junto a los otros dos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí...

Para que un instante después volviera a abrirla, ella me fulminó con la mirada, una sonrisa que no parecía sonrisa formándose en sus labios rojizos:

—¿Se te ofrece algo?- erguí la espalda como un soldado llamado por alguien de mayor rango.

Bien Wen Ning... Es ahora o nunca.

—Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qi...- ¡¿por qué no logro articular siquiera el nombre?

Los ojos de la chica reflejaron 30% pena combinada con un 70% de fastidio, luego entornó los ojos, sin esperar a que yo terminara de hablar gritó:

—¡Duende verde,  _ Spidey _ viene a verte!

—SILENCIO PERRA, ESTOY TRATANDO DE DARLE UNA LECCIÓN AL NIÑO BONITO, NO SUENA TAN MALA IDEA DEFORMARLE LA CARA- la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para que fuera visible la escena de Qi Rong acorralando a Gonyi Xiao contra la pared con un bolígrafo en mano contra la cara ajena— ...Y LUEGO SERÁ TAN FEO QUE NI SU PROPIA MADRE PODRÍA RECONOCERLO JAJAJA!- sin contenerme, dí un largo trago de saliva.

Gonyi Xiao reunió la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo y después golpearlo en la cara: -¡Un verdadero demente!

El delincuente cayó como plomo sobre el suelo, atontado contra el concreto no daba la sensación de poder levantarse por al menos un par de minutos.

Sha Hualing abrió la puerta de par en par, sólo en ese instante Gonyi Xiao reparó mi presencia. Su expresión malhumorada fue reemplazada por una radiante.

—¡¿WEN NING, WEN NING LO HAS RECONSIDERADO?!- me tomó de los hombros con los ojos inundados en emoción- ¡¿TE UNIRÁS AL CLUB DE TEATRO?!

Negué con la cabeza algo apenado, sin poderlo evitar encogí el cuerpo mientras el otro seguía sosteniéndome.

-Y-Yo... Sólo quiero hablar con él...- señalé con la mirada a aquel lunático que yacía como pez muerto sobre el suelo, el rostro de Gonyi Xiao reflejó desconcierto.

Tras liberar mis hombros, se dirigió hacia Qi Rong: -¿Con este lunático? Yo en tu lugar no lo haría.

El aludido intentó reincorporarse, no obstante Gonyi Xiao lo pateó ocasionando que cayera una vez más en el piso, su pie clavado en la cabeza del otro.

Qi Rong: —¡Tu...

Aparté la mirada nervioso: -T-Trabajo... En... Equipo.

Los ojos de Gonyi Xiao se abrieron como platos: -Woah. Eso sí que es tener muy mala suerte.

Sha Hualing agregó en un tono pensativo: -Me recuerda un poco a alguien más... ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa pequeña basura?

Qi Rong trató de levantar la cara a pesar de que ésta estuviese siendo aplastada, incluso alzó el brazo como si se tratase de un estudiante educado respondiendo a la pregunta hecha por un maestro: -¡YO SÉ, YO SÉ...

Gonyi Xiao lo aplastó con mayor fuerza, casi creando un cráter con la forma de su cara.

Él me invitó a acercarme a la vez que retiraba su pie: -Adelante, puedes hablar con él, pero no puedo garantizar que coopere.

Y así, fui acortando la distancia entre ambos a mitad de un ataque de nervios. Solamente seis personas presentes en el almacén. Cuando me situé frente a él, la vista era de un Qi Rong totalmente golpeado tratando de sentarse y un Wen Ning parado temblando de pies a cabeza...

La pregunta es... ¿Quién intimida a quién aquí?

Me encorvé un poco antes de dirigirme a él. No me permitió pronunciar ni una sola sílaba, en seguida él escupió la frase:

—¿Y tú qué mierda quieres?- mis rodillas estaban por rendirse pero hice todo lo posible para no tambalearme.

El sudor comenzando a empapar mi rostro, el cabello húmedo y un nudo en la garganta: —Y-Y-Yo... Y-Yo...

Qi Rong esbozó una sonrisa arrogante: —¡JAJAJA....! ¿ERES UN MALDITO RETRASADO O QUÉ? SI HABLAS ASÍ JAMÁS PODRÉ TOMARTE EN SERIO PEQUEÑA MIERDA— y de un momento a otro, fui derribado, mi espalda se estrelló contra el suelo, Qi Rong se posicionó encima mío, con una de sus manos apretó mi cara obligándome a arrugar los labios, los latidos se desataron contra mi pecho dolorosamente, respirar correctamente se tornó cada vez más díficil... Él incrementó la fuerza en su agarre, con un tono de burla ordenó: —...Estoy esperando. HABLA.

Gonyi Xiao: ¡QI RONG, ES SUFICIENTE!

El chico lo ignoró por completo, luego acercó su mirada lo suficiente a la mía, percibí su aliento chocando contra mi nariz, mis párpados temblaron al toparse con una sonrisa siniestra: —¿QUÉ SUCEDE? ¡¿EL GATO TE COMIÓ LA LENGUA?! ¡¿TENDRÉ QUE GOLPEARTE CON TAL DE ESCUCHAR TU LINDA Y MELODIOSA VOZ?!

Gonyi Xiao intentó sujetarlo, sin embargo, Qi Rong lo empujó lejos de un codazo.

—Y-Yo...—mi mirada comenzó a humedecerse, las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar en cualquier momento, un fuerte jadeo escapó de las profundidades de mi garganta.

—YO-YO-YO-YO... ¿TU QUÉ MIERDA QUÉ? ¿VAS A LLORAR? ¿CREES QUE A ALGUIEN DE AQUÍ LE IMPORTARÍA? ERES TAN PENOSO, TAN LLENO DE LÁSTIMA. TU NO ERES NADA, TU NO ERES NADIE. SI NO PUEDES HABLAR POR TI MISMO, ¿ENTONCES TE SIGUES CONSIDERANDO UN SER HUMANO?

Mis uñas se enterraron contra la piel de mis propias palmas.

**Todos... en nuestros corazones deseamos ser importantes para ciertas personas.**

_ Es verdad. ¿A quién podría importarle? ¿A quién le importa quién soy y cómo me siento? _

_ Si no puedo usar mi propia voz, ¿entonces que soy? ¿Acaso significo mucho menos que un animal? _

...

_ La verdad es que simplemente NO SOY NADA. _

_... _

Gonyi Xiao sujetó a Qi Rong de la camisa lanzándolo lejos de mi alcance: ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTAAA!

Qi Rong ya no estaba sobre mí, aún así, no lograba reunir la fuerza para levantarme.

...

Me quedé en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición, mirando a algún punto al azar en el techo.

Gonyi Xiao sostuvo con ambos brazos el cuello de Qi Gong mientras èste se sacudía frenéticamente y lanzaba fuertes carcajadas, sus risas explotaron en mis tímpanos.

Sha Hualing situada no muy lejos de dónde yacía recostado, me dió una mirada empapada en lástima, cruzada de brazos, mascando un chicle de fresa... Y sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Con el poco aliento que me quedaba logré incorporarme. Mis piernas, mis brazos..., todo mi cuerpo temblaba, una opresión en el pecho.

No supe en que momento, recuperé cierto control en mis extremidades, en un parpadeo me encontré a mí mismo corriendo, salí del almacén para después dirigirme al edificio de la escuela.

El Sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse.

...

**_Los estudiantes que no se inscriben a tiempo en un Club, son enviados automáticamente al Club de Teatro._ **

**_Los delicuentes son enviados al Club de Teatro, casi como una sentencia._ **

**_¡Si te inscribes en este Club te harás muy popular!_ **

**_¡Eres increíble Wen Ning!_ **

**_Wen Chao: ¡Tan sólo mírenlo! Es un completo "i-i-inutil"..._ **

**_Hermana: Más vale que no me decepciones..._ **

**_Todos deseamos ser importantes para alguien..._ **

**_Tú no eres nadie._ **

..

_ ¡No importa nada! ¡No quiero formar parte de nada! Yo sólo quiero... sólo quiero... _

_... _

Se detuvieron mis pasos de forma abrupta.

.

.

.

_ Yo... ¿qué es lo que quiero en realidad? _

_... _

**_Deseas pasar por desapercibido._ **

**_Fantasmita..._ **

..

_ Yo. _

_ Yo sólo quiero sobrevivir. _

_ Quiero sobrevivir por los próximos tres años, y no morir en el intento. _

_ No me importa no ser nadie, no me importa formar parte de algo grande. _

_ Yo sólo quiero ser... _

_... _

_ SÓLO QUIERO SER YO. _

...

Cambié de dirección, hacia el aula 204.

Conocí a un chico el primer día de clases. Me dijo que el Club no contaba con muchos miembros, tal vez encajar ahí no sea tan difícil, era el Club de Historia, formar parte de él con mis habilidades tal vez no sea tan complicado...

Y así, me quedé parado frente a la puerta del Aula 204. Dudé un par de segundos antes de tocar.

—Adelante— dicho esto, abrí la puerta.

El Aula 204 era como cualquier otro salón de clases, sin embargo, el aura que inspiraba era simplemente desolador... El chico de aquel día estaba concentrado en acomodar una hilera de libros dentro de una caja, daba la imágen de estar empacando antes de emprender un largo viaje...

Al divisar mi presencia, él esbozó una sonrisa suave: —Oh. Eres el chico del otro día.

Mi garganta estaba seca, de todos modos me esforcé en articular la siguiente frase: —S-Sí. Q-Quiero... ser miembro...

La sonrisa del otro se borró: —Lamento tener que decírtelo pero... El Club de Historia ha sido disuelto.

Entré en pánico al instante. ¡Esta iba a ser mi última opción!

—¡¿P-P-Por qué... Yo-Yo-Yo... ¡Q-Quiero ser miembro!

—En verdad lo siento, hice todo lo que pude. De todos modos esto sucedería teniéndonos a los dos como únicos miembros, el Club de Historia no habría sobrevivido, ya que el mínimo de miembros que exige la escuela es de cinco.

Así que así son las cosas... ¿Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

Bajé la mirada apenado: —L-Lo siento...

—No necesitas disculparte, estoy bien-estoy bien... Sabía que esto pasaría algún día. He hecho muy buenos recuerdos de este lugar.

La expresión en su cara, me hizo pensar lo contrario.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ahora qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—¿E-Eh?

—Apenas van a ser las 6, ¿no deberías de apresurarte en buscar otro club al que apuntarte?

Imité la posición de estar plantando hongos, no, de más bien, de querer ser enterrado con ellos, el chico dobló un poco las rodillas y me miró con los ojos tan diminutos como un par de puntos trazados por un lápiz a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza de lado.

—¿Ah? ¿Dije algo malo?

—N-No, no... es sólo que...—mis dedos índices se frotaron nerviosamente, apartando la vista hacia otro lado me atreví a preguntar: —...tú... ¿A-A qué Club piensas inscribirte?

Él agitó la cabeza en modo de pensamiento: —Bueno... tomando en cuenta mi propia reputación y también, que ningún otro Club desearía acogerme, supongo que el Club de Teatro— pronunció estás últimas palabras con tal inocencia que las percibí como flechas metafóricas apuñalando directo a mi corazón.

—T-Tal vez lo mejor sea... que m-me inscriba a cualquier club como miembro fantasma...

El chico terminando de empacar la caja, al sellarla cuestionó: —¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

—C-C-Cualquier cosa... es mucho mejor q-que formar parte del Club de Teatro...

—Eso significa que has escuchado de la terrible reputación que tienen sus miembros ¿eh?— se señaló a sí mismo y agregó en un tono de broma—. ¡Aunque yo sigo teniendo el récord!

Su sonrisa era gentil, en el interior empecé a preguntarme quien en el mundo se emocionaría por algo como eso.

—¿Sabes? En ocasiones, las personas no son lo que tu crees que son, lo que vemos es tan sólo la primera capa, si uno desvela esa capa y las que le siguen... habrá una pizca de bondad en ellas. Eso es lo que creo. No hay personas buenas ni personas malas, sólo personas. Los chicos del Club de Teatro son personajes bastante complejos, repletos de miles, millones de capas; incluso si ninguno de ellos tiene remedio o algún modo de redención, podrás encontrar cierta sensación de alivio, por qué...

...

—¿P-Por qué....?

Sus ojos serenos se encontraron con los míos: —¿Tú qué crees?

¿???

Contesté con la verdad: —N-No tengo idea.

—Es bueno que aún no lo sepas, las personas jóvenes tienen mucho que vivir por delante...— ¿por qué se refiere a sí mismo como a un anciano? ¡Incluso se sobó la espalda como un hombre mayor, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara!— ¿Sucedió algo para que no quisieras unirte al Club de Teatro? ¿Hay algún otro Club que te interese?

Si supieras...

...

—No pienses en ello como la peor experiencia de tu vida, mi lema de vida es: Puede haber sido peor; si lo piensas así, ¡te empezarás a sentir mucho mejor!— ¿es mi imaginación o esta persona parece irradiar luz como un ángel caído del cielo?

...

Después de un rato, los dos ya nos habíamos sentado uno frente al otro, por alguna extraña razón hablar con este chico me recordó un poco a las charlas que tenía con el abuelo: —¡Ah! Los problemas de los jóvenes de hoy en día, en mis tiempos... uno podía abrir su propio club sin ningún problema, incluso podías faltar a él sin tener que ser sancionado pero, desde que llegó este nuevo Director el sistema se ha vuelto bastante estricto.

—¿E-Eso significa... que el Club de... H-Historia lo iniciaste tú...?

—Mn. Lo inicié en primer año con dos buenos amigos sin embargo...— recargó una mejilla contra una de sus palmas— ...tuvimos unos cuantos problemas, ellos decidieron inscribirse a otros clubes, yo preferí quedarme en el Club de Historia. Hubieron varios miembros, personas que llegaron y se fueron para nunca volver, al final del semestre pasado yo era el único miembro.

Asentí silenciosamente en comprensión.

—El tiempo sigue corriendo, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Pegué la cara contra la mesa, él en respuesta esbozó una sonrisa empática.

Ya eran las 6 en punto. Y ninguna de las opciones que habían puesto frente a mí, me gustaba. Inscribirme a cualquier club, inscribirme al Club de Ciencias con Wen Chao o inscribirme al Club de Teatro con los delincuentes...

De pronto, el chico chocó los puños en gesto de haber obtenido una gran idea, su sonrisa mucho más radiante. Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo.

—Nunca me ha gustado dejar mi futuro a la suerte pero... tal vez hacer esto pueda serte de ayuda, no estás obligado a aceptar el resultado, claro, aún así podrás darte cuenta de cuál opción te hará sentir más decepcionado, si aclaras tu mente sabrás qué hacer. Recuerdo a un niño pequeño que conocí hace varios años, a él le gustaban mucho este tipo de juegos— entonces, él procedió a mostrarme ambas caras de la moneda— Cara: Irás con el Club de Teatro. Cruz: Te unirás a cualquier otro club como miembro fantasma.

—¿Y-Y si sale Cruz, ...cómo sabré qué C-Club escoger...?

—Escogeremos dos Clubes al azar y volveremos a lanzar la moneda. Luego seguiremos haciendo lo mismo consecutivamente.

—O-Ok...— y la moneda fue lanzada hacia arriba, el chico la atrapó ágilmente con las manos, luego la colocó sobre el dorso de su mano con tal de no revelar su contenido.

...

—¿Listo?— ante mi afirmación él retiró su mano.

Cruz. ¿Eso está bien, no es así?

—¿No te gusta el resultado? ¿Quieres lanzar la moneda de nuevo?

—¡N-No! ¡¿por-por qué la pregunta?!

—No pareces estar feliz.

¡!!!

El chico con expresión decidida: —La lanzaré de nuevo.

—¡N-No lo hagas por favor! Por favor... ¿po-podríamos hacer lo que sugeriste antes? L-Lo de escoger dos clubes al azar...

—...Claro.

Varios minutos transcurrieron, tras ir descartando una opción tras otra el resultado final fue...

Club de Lectura.

En definitiva NO.

Si me permiten, iré a plantar más hongos por ahí...

Mi acompañante me dió palmaditas en el hombro para consolarme.

—Recuerda: PUEDE HABER SIDO PEOR.

...

Con el alma escapando muy lejos pregunté: —¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

—...

—...

—...

—¿...Q-Qué sucede?

—¡Lo siento! El tiempo pasó volando y no pude darme cuenta...

¡Espera! ¿Qué hora es???

—Son las 6:35.

Algo desganado, enterré la cara entre mi regazo, me había hecho bola como un pequeño roedor asustado en algún rincón del Aula 204. El chico se arrodilló delante de mí, las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente alzadas.

—Todo estará bien, Wen Ning... Recuerda que yo tampoco estoy en un club, eso significa que seremos compañeros. Iremos al Club de Teatro juntos y si algo sucede... yo te protegeré.

Yo sin atreverme a devolverle la mirada: —...N-No te creo.

El chico revolvió mi cabello con ternura: —Entonces te demostraré que no es mentira, aunque... no puedo ofrecerte mi protección por siempre Wen Ning. Este es mi último año, dentro de doce meses me graduaré y para aquel entonces, tendrás que saber cuidarte y tomar las decisiones por tu propia cuenta— al levantar la vista me topé con la cautivante silueta de este chico ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, él sonrió: —Mi nombre es Xie Lian, estudiante de último año, soy el ex presidente del Club de Historia y actualmente miembro del Club del Teatro. Mucho gusto Wen Ning.

Fue extraño estrechar mi mano con la suya...

—W-Wen Ning, de p-primer año. Nue-Nuevo miembro del Club de Teatro...

Saber que este chico estará a mi lado... me hace sentir mucho menos aterrado de lo que antes había llegado a sentirme.

...

Tras despedirnos, ambos volvimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Interactuar con Xie Lian había ayudado a calmar de algún modo a mi confundido corazón, incluso me había dejado una sensación cálida y reconfortante.

...

Cuando abrí la puerta, la primera imagen con la me encontré fue la de un chico mayor desabotonando su camiseta la cual parecía estar manchada con algún tipo de bebida, sólo le faltaban los últimos dos botones para dejar a la vista su torso desnudo y bien definido; Jiang Cheng se encontraba a un lado, la vista clavada en el suelo.

En ese preciso momento, las miradas de los tres colisionaron, nos quedamos quietos por una pequeña fracción de segundo.

Atiné a cerrar la puerta.

_ Aunque había reparado en la mancha en la camiseta del desconocido, mi mente tonta había decido borrar aquel detalle de sí misma y empezó a sacar conclusiones de lo más extrañas. Varios pensamientos me asaltaron a la vez. _

_ Jiang Cheng es gay. Ok, ya sabía que Jiang Cheng era gay, incluso estuvo saliendo por un tiempo con Nie Huaisang... Terminaron hace meses, probablemente lo normal sea que él, que... que ellos intenten ver a otras personas. Es lo normal. Sí. Lo normal. He visto algo que no debería, algo que no debería de haber visto... _

_ ¡Pero apenas tenemos 15 años! ¡¿Tan pronto?! _

Y sin que yo tuviera tiempo para digerir tales pensamientos, Jiang Cheng abrió la puerta, su ceño estaba más profundamente marcado de lo normal, yo no pude evitar temblar y encogerme en respuesta.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Mi cara se encendió como una gigantesca antorcha: —¡P-P-Perdón... Y-Yo no q-q-quise inte-interrumpirlos...— sacudí los brazos como un completo demente, un notorio tic apareció en el ojo de Jiang Cheng.

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, estás equivocado.

—¡P-Pero...

Él con una mano apretó mis mejillas para callarme: —Pero nada. Entra, ¿eres tan idiota que ni siquiera recuerdas que este es tu propio cuarto?

Ambos entramos a la habitación. El desconocido se hallaba de pie en una esquina, ya llevaba puesta otra camiseta (una más informal), no obstante, la apariencia de profesionista parecía formar parte de él en carne y hueso. Al verme sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Yo comenzaba a preguntarme cuántas personas de "aire angelical" podría llegar a encontrarme en todo el día.

—Perdón por la intrusión, yo ya me iba.

—D-D-Descuida...—respondí con voz tímida, ¿por qué me siento tan incómodo?

—Wen Ning, él es Lan Xichen- el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil; Lan Xichen, este idiota es Wen Ning- mi compañero de cuarto. Si necesito dar más explicaciones, con tal de que  **alguien** no lo malinterprete... agregaré que hace unos pocos minutos derramé café americano sobre este tipo y me ofrecí a lavar su camiseta por él. Espero que a  **alguien** le haya quedado muy en claro Wen Ning— cada palabra sonó como una puñalada, de encontrarnos en un videojuego yo ya estaría muerto...

El ambiente se llenó de infinitos puntos suspensivos.

_ Él sabe que lo malinterpreté, ¡lo sabe! Quiero azotar la cabeza contra la pared... _

El Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil hizo una sonrisa nerviosa: —N-No es para tanto... Joven Jiang, yo ya me iba. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho...

Sin dejarlo terminar, Jiang Cheng apuntó al otro directo hacia su cara como en modo de advertencia, de no haberse controlado podría haberle picado un ojo...

—Ni una sola palabra, señor Lan. Si no le importa, le entregaré sus pertenencias el Lunes ya que al parecer el día de hoy debo de ir a una estúpida fiesta. ¡ **Alguien** debería de darse una ducha y alistarse Wen Ning!

En algún punto de esta confrontación, Jiang Cheng ya me había entregado una toalla, y tanto yo como Lan Xichen fuimos echados de la habitación, un fuerte estruendo tras nosotros. Ambos nos miramos incomodamente, y sin decir ni una sola palabra tomamos caminos separados.

Mientras sumergía mi cabeza bajo el chorro de agua pensé en dos cosas:

  1. La razón por la que no sobreviviré este año no son los demás, es el propio Jiang Cheng.
  2. Si no quiero que mi compañero de cuarto me mate antes del final de semestre tendré que traer enormes dosis de té con tal de poder dormir tranquilo por las noches... Sin temor a ser ahogado con mi propia almohada.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER.
> 
> Próximo capítulo contará con narrador omnisciente...
> 
> El arco de Rupturas está por culminar, el que le sigue le he puesto "Unión", ¡JAJA, qué original...
> 
> Y tercer spoiler, el rollito de canela dejará de narrar para cederle el puesto a... *redoble de tambores*
> 
> [sonido de delfín gritando]
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Jeje... Muchas gracias por leer hasta este punto.
> 
> ¡Saludos1


	14. // 1.13: Rupturas (Final de Arco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Narrador omnisciente. Capítulo muy, muy largo. Rollito de canela triste. Un poquito de ChengSang. Sobredosis de WangXian 👀❤️.

Wen Ning contempló su propio reflejo en el espejo, un par de ojos tímidos le devolvieron la mirada.

Había elegido un conjunto negro con la leve esperanza de poder escabullirse a mitad de la noche. Desde luego no se negó a asistir a la fiesta, de haberlo hecho muy probablemente Wei Ying estaría dispuesto a llevarlo a rastras a la residencia de los Shi. El cabello azabache caía sobre su rostro apenas permitiendo apreciar sus facciones, frente al espejo recogió el pelo en una coleta, ojos dudosos, negando con la cabeza volvió a dejarlo tal y como estaba, suelto. A través del espejo pudo visualizar a su compañero de cuarto.

Jiang Cheng llevaba puesta una camiseta azul rey abierta hasta el segundo botón y arremangada hasta los codos, pantalones oscuros. El cabello peinado hacia atrás, tres aretes negros en la oreja izquierda.

El joven Wen aún se sentía culpable por haber malentendido la relación entre Jiang Cheng y ese otro chico. Un gran pesar como el plomo se asentó en su pecho, y sin saberlo, se encontraba con la mirada fija en el reflejo del otro, Jiang Cheng se encontró con sus ojos por casualidad. El cuerpo de Wen Ning dió un salto, su frente se estrelló contra el vidrio dejando la piel enrojecida en el acto.

Ante esta escena Jiang Cheng suspiró largamente en un tono resignado, para después aproximarse al torpe chico desde atrás. Wen Ning parpadeó varias veces confundido al sentir un enorme peso contra su espalda, una cálida mano apartó el flequillo para sobar su adolorida frente, por alguna extraña razón, él contuvo la respiración.

Buscó a través del espejo los ojos de Jiang Cheng: —L-L-Lo siento.

Dijo, refiriéndose al incidente de hace un rato.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Estaba enfadado y fui grosero contigo— admitió a la vez que paseaba sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello: —...Idiota— pellizcó la oreja del otro sin aplicar demasiada fuerza— .Tú cabello aún está húmedo, si sales así vas a enfermarte.

Wen Ning se preguntó el motivo por el que Jiang Cheng estaba enfadado, sin embargo, el menor había cambiado rápidamente de tema, buscó entre sus cosas una toalla seca y le ordenó a Wen Ning que se sentara en una de las esquinas de la cama. Sintió un suave cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo, Wen Ning que aún no se acostumbraba al contacto físico de pronto enrojeció como un tómate maduro, casi expulsando humo de la cabeza; el joven Jiang secó su pelo con movimientos suaves, al final su entrecejo se frunció y terminó alborotando el cabello del otro hasta hacerlo un completo desastre, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jiang Cheng ya se había alejado de él.

—¿Qué eres? ¿un niño? Haz el resto por ti mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los cuatro se reunieron a la hora acordada.

Wei Ying como siempre había optado por ropa de estilo deportivo para su propia comodidad, mientras que Nie Huaisang usaba colores intensos que lo hacían resaltar, probablemente uno podría distinguir su figura a kilómetros, una mancha colorida en medio de la oscuridad, un abanico yacía entre sus palmas.

Wei Ying abalazándose sobre Jiang Cheng: —¡Mi Cheng-Cheng como siempre tan guapo, tan apuesto~!

—¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA MALDITO IDIOTA... ME ESTÁS ASFIXIANDO...!!!

—¡Vamos no seas tímido! A-Sang, A-Ning, ¿A que mi A-Cheng es bastante lindo, no lo creen?— rodeó el cuello del otro con un brazo para aplicar una llave, Jiang Cheng se removió desesperadamente como un mínino rabioso.

Nie Huaisang esbozó una pequeña sonrisa la cual en seguida fue ocultada tras el abanico: —Sí, bastante lindo.

Wen Ning asintió silenciosamente, a pesar de que tenía la sensación de que la palabra "lindo" no concordaba con la apariencia de Jiang Cheng, al contrario, éste daba como cierto aire de madurez a tan corta edad, desde su personalidad hasta su estructura osea, su mirada era feroz y en definitiva él no era del tipo delicado para que uno se compadeciera (de hecho, uno se debía de compadecer de sí mismo en caso de atraer la atención de Jiang Cheng).

La vista del joven Wen cayó sobre los aretes negros, el glóbulo de la oreja estaba ligeramente enrojecido, un mechón de cabello se balanceaba traviesamente conforme caminaban, Wen Ning encontraba extraño que estos pequeños detalles de pronto le comenzaran a llamar la atención.

 _Es un chico apuesto, muy apuesto y varonil_ ; pensando para sus adentros Wen Ning siguió a los tres jóvenes quienes charlaban amenamente y abordaron el primer autobús.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el trayecto, Wen Ning había recibido más de una docena de mensajes de su hermana.

Los viernes la mayoría de los estudiantes regresarían a casa y volverían el domingo por la noche, algunos preferían quedarse todo el fin de semana para estar con sus amigos e irse de fiesta; así que Wen Ning con los dedos temblorosos texteó un mensaje.

**Yo:** **_Los chicos del Club de Ciencias me invitaron a una pijamada Llegaré en la mañana._ **

¡Tan rápido como un rayo...! Y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, apagó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo, su corazón palpitando a toda velocidad, el chico deseaba desesperadamente golpear su cabeza contra la ventana del autobús.

_¡Le había mentido a su propia hermana!!!!_

_¡Y eran dos mentiras en una sola! ¿Cómo reaccionaría Wen Qing cuando se enterara de que era miembro del tan temido Club de Teatro? ¡Lo_ _despellejaría_ _vivo cuando supiera que se había ido de fiesta con tres chicos que recién había conocido!_

Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de hablarle sobre ese trío de lo más peculiar, y no creía llegar a tenerlo más adelante, probablemente se graduaría y él no estaría dispuesto a decírselo, a menos... Que ella lo descubriera antes...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se pararon frente a una enorme verja abierta de par en par, la cual conducía a una mansión de ensueño.

Wei Ying: —¡Woah...! Es tres veces más grande que nuestra casa, ¿qué es este Qingxuan, hijo de un narcotraficante?

Nie Huaisang con una sonrisa burlona: —Cerca. Su hermano tiene un puesto en el gobierno.

—Pfft.

Varios adolescentes de su misma edad se adentraron al territorio de los Shi, el grupo se integró a ellos sin demora. Entrando a la mansión, cada uno fue recibido por el mismísimo Qingxuan, el chico usaba ropa femenina como siempre, ya nadie parecía estar sorprendido por este hecho. Cuando llegó el turno de saludarlo, Shi Qingxuan se dirigió inmediatamente a su compañero de cuarto:

—¡Huaisang!

—Qingxuan, me alegro tanto de verte— el chico travestido lo sujetó de los antebrazos con una expresión desbordante de alegría, ante este gesto de familiaridad Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. 

El joven Shi: —Ustedes deben de ser los amigos de Huaisang, sean todos bienvenidos. Soy Shi Qingxuan, ¿ustedes son?

Wei Ying llevó una mano al rostro en modo pensativo, luego murmuró sin apartar la mirada del atuendo llamativo del chico:—Y aquí es dónde comienzo a dudar de mi sexualidad- ¡Auch!— Jiang Cheng le dió un golpe en las costillas.

—Wei Ying. Jiang Cheng. Y Wen Ning— los presentó Nie Huaisang.

Shi Qingxuan se detuvo por un momento a observar a este último: —Tú... ¿Estabas en el Club de Teatro?

Ante la mirada atenta de los otros tres, el aludido asintió levemente y con obvia timidez.

—¡¿Formas parte del Club de Teatro Wen Ning?! ¡¿Y cómo es que yo no estaba enterado Ning-Ning?!

Huaisang no se atrevió a comentar nada pero en su mente ya había armado todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Personas como Wen Ning, nunca se sentirían cómodas en clubes dónde ellas fuesen el centro de atención, en cambio, tratarían de no resaltar en lo absoluto. Lo más probable era que este chico no haya podido inscribirse a un taller a tiempo por lo que tuvo que resignarse a ser designado al famoso Club de los "inadaptados". Vio como el joven Wen se sonrojaba avergonzado.

Jiang Cheng estaba igual de desconcertado que Wei Ying, aún así, trató de respetar la decisión del otro e intentó despegar a la bestia pegajosa de Wei Ying de él y le gritó que era un _entrometido de mierda_.

Wen Ning se sintió abrumado por el bombardeo de Wei Ying, para su alivio, Jiang Cheng lo ayudó a quitárselo de encima y al fin pudo respirar correctamente.

Wei Ying fulminándolo y apuntando a él con dos dedos: —No te librarás de esta— Wen Ning no pudo evitar tragar en seco.

Shi Qingxuan: —Si que tienes unos amigos de lo más enérgicos Huaisang, tal vez nos veamos más adelante Wen-bro. Pasen, siéntense como en su propia casa. Mi hermano estará fuera de casa todo el fin de semana, PERO, eso no significa que puedan romper todo lo que se les dé en gana. ¿Se les ofrece algo de beber?

Wei Ying al instante reclamó: —¡Alcohol!

Jiang Cheng: —¡NO!

Qingxuan: —Por supuesto— las mandíbulas de Jiang Cheng y Wen Ning cayeron barriendo por los suelos—, por aquí.

Fueron guiados hasta una mesa, sobre ella habían colocado varios vasos desechables, habían varias botellas apiladas, de diferentes marcas y porcentajes de alcohol respectivamente. Shi Qingxuan se despidió del cuarteto con cortesía para escoltar al siguiente grupo de invitados.

Los ojos del joven Wei se iluminaron: —¡Mi primera borrachera! Una de las cosas que tanto he querido hacer en la vida.

Dicho esto, el chico no perdió tiempo y se sirvió en uno de los vasos, esto, ante la mirada de desaprobación de Jiang Cheng. Les ofreció un vaso a cada uno de sus amigos, Huaisang parecía estar igual de impaciente por alcoholizarse, y aunque Jiang Cheng había demostrado estar totalmente en contra de la bebida había aceptado el vaso "a regañadientes", y por último, Wen Ning, lo había aceptado sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

La idea de emborracharse no se le había pasado por la mente... Entonces, recordó las palabras de Wei Ying.

Wen Ning lo miró con ojos curiosos.

—¿Q-Qué... otra cosa quieres... hacer?— dijo, dándole un sorbo a la bebida. _Aghh_ _, tan amargo..._

Respondió el otro: —Tener sexo.

Y así Wen Ning se atragantó con su tragó y se puso tan rojo como una antorcha humana.

Jiang Cheng golpeó la nuca del mayor: —¡No te atrevas a decir ese tipo de cosas en frente de él!

—¡Ni que fuera un niño, tenemos la **misma** edad!

Huaisang sonrió de forma coqueta a Wen Ning, su expresión oculta detrás del abanico: —Si gustas, puedo prestarte algunas de mis revistas Wen Ning... _Si es que llegas a sentir curiosidad._

Desde luego Wen Ning no era un tonto, pese a su ingenuidad no tardó mucho en comprender las palabras del joven Nie.

Esas revistas, de las que tanto se la pasaban hablando Wei Ying y Nie Huaisang, eran nada más y nada menos que _revistas porno._

¡P-O-R-N-O!

El más inocente sin saber cómo reaccionar sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y calentaba sus mejillas en un sonrojo furioso.

Jiang Cheng se compadeció de él, reprendió al otro chico cruzado de brazos: –A-Sang...

.

.

.

.

A pesar de que esta era una "fiesta de bienvenida" para los nuevos egresados, habían bastantes chicos de segundo y tercer año que se habían colado y convivían con los estudiantes de primero, al parecer el rumor se había esparcido con extrema rapidez.

Wen Ning se removió incomodamente en el sillón en el que se encontraba sentado. Podía percibir las vibraciones, cada sonido resonando contra en su caja torácica, la música explotando en sus oídos... Ya habían pasado poco más de dos horas y el vaso en sus manos seguía siendo el mismo y estaba casi al tope, solamente le había dado un par de sorbos, el sabor amargo lo había hecho abandonar la idea de alcoholizarse como el resto de los chicos, no creía que su paladar pudiese soportarlo, así que se resignó a cargar con el mismo vaso durante toda la fiesta.

Por otro lado, Wei Ying rápidamente se había tomado seis vasos en el transcurso de dos horas, su personalidad seguía siendo la misma de siempre, sin embargo, su cara lentamente fue adquiriendo un tono sonrosado; en cuanto a Jiang Cheng, él había bebido tres vasos y su entrecejo fruncido (tan característico en él) se había relajado finalmente e incluso había comenzado a sonreír tontamente; y por último, Nie Huaisang, se volvió mucho más extrovertido, tan pronto como abría la boca no dejaba de hablar ni por un sólo minuto, él había tomado cuatro vasos, su abanico se agitó tan fuerte que el viento golpeó los rostros de los cuatro.

Los tres relataban anécdotas de cuando eran niños, del tipo: "¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos esto?- ¡Oh sí claro! ¡Y también, ¿recuerdas cuando..." Esa clase de conversación, incomodó al joven Wen y él se fue excluyendo del círculo conforme las risas se hacían más estridentes.

Él no tenía buenos recuerdos de su infancia.

Sus padres se habían ido al extranjero cuando él tenía seis años,Wen Qing aún no era mayor de edad por lo que por un tiempo, ambos estuvieron bajo el cuidado de sus tíos, y desde luego Wen Ning había estado obligado a convivir con sus dos primos: Wen Xu y Wen Chao, quiénes lo intimidaban constantemente, hasta tal punto de hacerlo desarrollar una baja autoestima y un molesto tartamudeo.

.

.

.

.

.

El cuerpo de Huaisang dió un brinco, una expresión rebosante de emoción, un intenso rubor sobre su nariz y mejillas, los labios humedecidos por el alcohol, en esos momentos se escuchaba una canción distinta a las demás, en seguida se levantó del asiento y ofreciendo su mano invitó a Jiang Cheng a que bailara con él.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses— éste entornó los ojos, Huaisang sujetó su mano para entrelazar los dedos de ambos, acercando la cara peligrosamente.

—Sí lo hago...

Jiang Cheng negó con la cabeza conteniendo una risa, los dos chicos se dirigieron a la pista.

—¿Recuerdas esa canción?— Jiang Cheng no respondió, se limitó a imitar los movimientos de Huaisang.

Los pasos de baile del joven Jiang eran torpes y no estaban coordinados, aún así, no dejó de sonreírle al chico que tenía de frente, el otro le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma intensidad.

.

.

.

Wei Ying había empezado a hablar con un grupo de chicas, todas soltaban risas coquetas en respuesta a sus halagos, él era el centro de atención.

.

.

.

.

.

Así, Wen Ning observó a su alrededor.

Adolescentes bailando, bebiendo, disfrutando de la música y de la compañía de sus amigos.

Los ojos de Wen Ning se humedecieron tornándose vidriosos. Odiaba que la música sonara mucho más fuerte que sus propios pensamientos, odiaba no estar bebiendo como el resto de los chicos y también odiaba no poder reírse tan abiertamente. Las yemas de los dedos hormigueando.

Él... no pertenecía aquí, era la pieza que no encajaba en el rompecabezas.

Se quedó sentado "solo" en el sillón, bueno, de hecho más personas empezaron a rodearlo pero... la sensación de estar **solo** permaneció.

Se imaginó uniéndose a la pista de baile, bailando a un lado de Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang, pero más que un deseo, esta imagen dentro de su cabeza era más como una fantasía absurda, sus pies se enredarían por sí solos y no haría más que hacer el ridículo frente a todo el mundo, como siempre. Lo mejor era que se quedara sentado e hiciera lo mismo de siempre, tratar de hacerse invisible...

No se había hecho demasiadas expectativas sobre su primera fiesta.

Bueno, ¿a quién engañaba? Por supuesto que tuvo sus propias expectativas.

Era un fanático de las películas románticas, muy en el interior deseaba que alguien lo rescatara de las profundidades del abismo.

Decepcionado de sí mismo, se levantó del sillón, dejó el vaso totalmente lleno sobre la mesa. Se escabulló hacia la salida a paso sigiloso, los labios temblorosos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wen Ning fue golpeado por la brisa nocturna en la cara, se frotó los brazos por instinto.

_Tan frío..._

Por suerte había llevado algo de dinero consigo, abordaría el autobús de vuelta a la escuela y se quedaría en los dormitorios hasta el día siguiente, mañana empacaría sus cosas para pasar el fin de semana con su hermana mayor. Sí, eso haría.

Llegó caminando hasta la estación más cercana. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, el autobús llegó casi completamente vacío, sólo habían otros dos pasajeros a parte de él. Wen Ning tomó asiento en la parte de atrás y encendió su celular para jugar un rato. Wen Qing le había marcado cuarenta y siete veces, lo más probable era que recibiría una reprimenda al llegar a casa...

El vehículo avanzó sin contratiempos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wei Ying alzó la voz con la intención de hacerse sonar por encima de la música: —¡JIANG CHEEENG! ¡¿HAS VISTO A WEN NING?!!!!- para ese entonces, el chico ya se había tomado otros dos vasos.

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!

—DIJE: ¡¿HAS VISTO A WEN NING?!— Jiang Cheng negó en respuesta.

—¡¿NO SE SUPONE QUE ESTABA CONTIGO?!

—¡ME DISTRAJE POR UN MOMENTO Y DE PRONTO CUANDO VOLTEE ÉL YA NO ESTABA!

—¡SI SERÁS IDIOTA! ESE CHICO... ¡A-SANG, MARCA A SU NÚMERO!

Wei Ying lloriqueó: —¡Mi Ning-Ning debe de estar tan sólo y asustado!

Huaisang marcó el número y aguardó un tono tras otro.

.

.

.

.

Wen Ning dejó que el teléfono sonará, no se sentía de ánimos para hablar con nadie, probablemente su voz flaquearía reflejando su debilidad pero, lo que menos quería era preocuparlos, así que mandó un mensaje al chat en el que estaban los cuatro juntos.

**Yo: Hola.**

**Wei Ying: ¡¿Dónde demonios estás 😭😭😭😭?!!! ¡¿Estás vivo?! ¡¿Tu virginidad sigue intacta?!!!**

**Jiang Cheng: Recordatorio: Romperle las piernas a Wen Ning el lunes sin falta 👊.**

**Nie Huaisang: ¿Te sientes bien** **Wen-bro** **? ¿El alcohol te hizo mal?**

Los ojos de Wen Ning picaban, la culpa por haberse marchado sin decir ni una sola palabra comenzó a carcomerlo por dentro.

**Yo: Me duele un poco la cabeza, no quería preocuparlos así que preferí regresar a los dormitorios por mi cuenta para descansar un poco.**

**Jiang Cheng: ¿Estás solo? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es que andes por ahí** **solo** **a estas horas de la noche?!**

**Yo: Estaré bien Jiang Cheng. Sé cuidarme solo.**

**Jiang Cheng: ¡¿Cuidarte solo?! ¡¿Tú?! ¡Ni siquiera te puedes secar el pelo por tu propia cuenta! ¡Cuando te vea me aseguraré de que no camines por una semana!**

¡¿Asegurarse de que no caminara por toda una semana?! Qué demonios...

**Wei Ying: ¡Con Ning-Ning no te metas Jiang Cheng ಠ益ಠ!!!**

**Nie Huaisang: Wen Ning, ¿ya casi llegas a la escuela?**

**Yo: Sí. 15 minutos.**

**Nie Huaisang: Bien. Procura tener cuidado Wen Ning.**

**Nie Huaisang: Ya pasa el toque de queda, explícale al guardia de seguridad y dile que no te sientes bien, sólo así te dejará entrar.**

**Yo: Sí. Gracias :).**

**Wei Ying: ENVÍA MENSAJE CADA CINCO MINUTOS, ¿DE ACUERDO? SI VES ALGO SOSPECHOSO ¡CORRE!**

**Yo: ...**

**Yo: Lo haré...**

El joven no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido, estas personas lo trataban muy bien, lo recibían con un trato mucho mejor que el de su propia familia.

La pantalla del teléfono se tornó negra. Wen Ning recargó la cabeza contra la ventana, con los ojos cerrados dejó escapar un suspiro audible. Martilleando contra sus oídos, los latidos de su corazón eran desenfrenados.

¿Por qué se sentía tan deprimido?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ruptura._

_Roto_.

_Fractura._

_Destrozo._

_Quebrado._

_Desligado._

_Anulado._

_Un final._

_Un comienzo_.

_Hecho pedazos._

_Separar_.

_Inservible..._

_¿Sanar?_

_Hacer lazos._

_¿Sonreír?_

_Y volver_ _a caer._

_Vo_ _lver_ _a_ _quebrarte_ _._

_¿_ _Unir las piezas de un jarrón con oro_ _realzará_ _su belleza?_

_Objetos, personas, incluso los lazos... con el más pequeño desliz pueden llegar a romperse, tan fácilmente._

_Una pareja. Una familia. Una persona. Un vaso._

_Qué sencillo sería quebrarlos pieza por pieza._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Los seres humanos son extremadamente frágiles._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Su corazón duele. Tal vez el oro necesite asentarse por un tiempo para que las piezas vuelvan a estar en su lugar correspondiente._

—Ruptura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya pasaban más de las dos de la madrugada.

Los chicos se encontraban bailando en la pista de baile.

Wei Ying, Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang, los tres se sentaron en los sillones.

Habían pegado sobre sus frentes tarjetas con el nombre de distintos personajes escritos en ellas. La cara de Wei Ying ya estaba increíblemente roja, Jiang Cheng tenía la mirada perdida, y Nie Huaisang fue el primero en caer, se había quedado profundamente dormido de manera conveniente sobre el hombro de Jiang Cheng.

—¿Soy... Soy... el personaje... de una novela...?— preguntó Wei Ying, casi arrastrando los pies.

Jiang Cheng: —...Sí.

—¿Soy... el protagonista...?

—S-Sí...

—¿Tengo esposa? ¿Hijos?

El cuerpo de Jiang Cheng dió un salto, le había dado un ataque de hipo de repentino: —...N...o...

—Mmm... ¿Tengo... dos hermanos?

—Sí.

—¿Controlo algún tipo de magia?

Huaisang roncó débilmente, empezando a babear sobre el hombro del chico: —Sí— contestó Jiang Cheng.

—¿Fuí inculpado e injustamente asesinado?

Jiang Cheng en un tono medio adormilado: —¡Sí...!

Proclamó Wei Ying poniéndose de pie y quitando la tarjeta de su frente: —¡Soy el Patriarca! ¿Quién más?

Jiang Cheng entornó los ojos: —¡Al fin!— se llevó el vaso a los labios, ni una sola gota cayó, por lo que la volteó por completo sin obtener nada.

Wei Ying le quitó el vaso de las manos: —Suficiente... Este es tu límite Jiang Cheng, soportaste bien ocho vasos.

El otro chico lo miró con una bien marcada molestia.

De pronto, alguien le bajó el volumen a la música. Los invitados se quejaron como respuesta. 

Era Shi Qingxuan gritando desde el segundo piso, se le veía radiante y su maquillaje estaba impecable. Se situó en lo alto y gritó:

—¡Escuchen todos! Por favor, prestenme su atención solo por un momento...— los adolescentes conversaban entre ellos y actuaron groseros con el anfitrión ignorandolo como si fuese un suave soplo de viento.

Shi Qingxuan sonrió.

—¡Voy a regalar dinero, ¿saben?!— sólo con esta frase los chicos se despabilaron y centraron sus pares de ojos en él.

Incluso Nie Huaisang se había despertado.

—¿Qué "qué cosa de qué"?— murmuró en un tono soñoliento.

Jiang Cheng sobándose el hombro:—¿Apenas despiertas? ¡Qué conveniente!

El joven Nie hizo un puchero y sin pedir permiso se volvió a recargar sobre Jiang Cheng.

—Quítate de encima, por tu culpa tengo adolorido el hombro.

Shi Qingxuan continuó, había sacado un enorme fajo de billetes (de quién sabrá dónde) y lo presumió a los demás sin borrar esa sonrisa traviesa de sus labios: —¡Pero! Todo este dinero tendrán que ganárselo. Lo dividiré para repartirlo en un primer, segundo y tercer lugar. El juego consiste en encontrar cinco objetos, pueden obtenerlos de los demás invitados, pero no de esta casa ¿de acuerdo? ¿Escucharon? NO TOQUEN NADA DENTRO DE ESTA CASA. En serio, no lo hagan. Obviamente, el primer lugar es el premio gordo, obtendrán todo este fajó de billetes y a su noble servidor como sirviente por una semana. El segundo lugar obtendrá la misma cantidad de dinero pero ya no me incluirá a mi en el paquete. Y por último lugar, el tercer lugar, obtendrá sólo la mitad del dinero y también un cupón para este restaurante de ramen. Las primeras diez personas que lleguen a mí serán los únicos participantes.

Wei Ying y Jiang Cheng se miraron, los dos chicos parecían estar compitiendo, uno podría saberlo de solo ver sus expresiones desafiantes, justo cuando Jiang Cheng se preparaba para correr, Wei Ying ya le había dado un empujón y éste perdiendo el equilibrio fue sostenido de los brazos por Huaisang.

—¡WEI YING!

—Lo siento Jiang Cheng, estás demasiado ebrio para esto, tal vez otro día~— y así, el chico escaló rápidamente y fue el primero en llegar junto a Qingxuan.

Con los diez participantes ya reunidos, Qingxuan les entregó una lista con los objetos que necesitaban reunir:

*Un lápiz labial de un color inusual.  
*Un abanico.  
*Una bolsa de perfume.  
*Una zapatilla del número 6.  
*Un objeto de plata.

—Los 10 participantes, den un paso al frente. ¿Están listos? 3...2...1... ¡Ahora!

.

.

.

.

.

Subieron el volumen de la música, el resto de las personas que no participaban en el evento volvieron a lo suyo y siguieron bailando.

Wei Ying en seguida se dirigió hacia Nie Huaisang y le pidió que le entregará su abanico, Jiang Cheng siguió fulminándolo pero afortunadamente ya no se le veía con la mirada perdida como minutos atrás.

El joven Wei pasó con cada invitado de la fiesta, preguntando por cada objeto de la lista.

Una chica de nombre MianMian le había entregado su bolsita de perfume con las mejillas coloreadas.

Para la sorpresa de muchos, la zapatilla del número 6 pudo obtenerla del mismísimo Shi Qingxuan. Sólo le faltaba obtener el lápiz labial y el objeto de plata. Sobre este primero, era difícil de encontrar debido a que la mayoría de las chicas habían pintado sus labios de rojo o rosado, Wei Ying había visto una chica con labial negro, sin embargo, él no consideraba que este color fuese lo suficientemente raro como para impresionar al anfitrión.

En medio del caos, Wei Ying se estrelló con una persona.

Cuando él levantó la mirada se topó con una expresión angustiada.

¿Este no era...

¡¿El Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil?!

Un tanto desconcertado, Wei Ying recordó la sonrisa radiante con la que se paseaba el presidente por los pasillos, él había tenido la suerte de toparse con el mayor numerosas ocasiones, ya que el profesor de Inglés se impacientaba con él y terminaba expulsándolo del salón. Lan Xichen lo había saludado un par de veces y le sugería que se comportara y tratará de ser un mejor estudiante, cosa que a Wei Ying le entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro desde luego. Ahora que su cara estaba turbada, Wei Ying no pudo evitar pausar la búsqueda para preguntarle al mayor que era lo que lo inquietaba:

—¿Presidente, está... todo bien?

—¡Yo...— Lan Xichen lo dudó por un instante, Wei Ying supo al mirar los ojos de esta persona que, aún no le tenía la suficiente confianza, aún así, el presidente se armó de valor para contarlo todo: —¡Cuando... ¡Cuando me enteré de la fiesta... pensé... pensé que sería buena idea traer a mi hermano a la fiesta para que hiciera unos cuantos amigos! ¡Me distraje por un momento platicando con un viejo conocido y de pronto él ya no estaba!

Wei Ying en modo pensativo: —¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecido?

—Tres horas.

¡¿Tres horas?! ¡¿Era una maldita broma?! Wei Ying se sintió apenado por él. Entonces rememoró el incidente de hace un rato, Wen Ning se había marchado de la fiesta sin decir ni una sola palabra lo cual lo había dejado un tanto decepcionado. Le explicó esto a Lan Xichen, él lo negó rápidamente.

—No. Si se hubiese marchado me habría mandado un texto. Le he marcado a su celular pero no contesta. Le pedí a Mingjue que regresara a los dormitorios, buscó en su habitación pero no pudo encontrarlo.

—¿Le dijiste a Qingxuan?

—Sí. El equipo de seguridad sigue buscándolo. Es angustiante... quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermano está perdido.

El corazón de Wei Ying se apretó dolorosamente. Si fuese él buscando a Jiang Cheng se sentiría de la misma forma, no podría quedarse quieto y agitaría el cielo y la tierra solo para encontrarlo. 

—Tu hermano... ¿Cómo se llama?— Y así, mandó a la mierda al evento que formaba parte.

—Lan... Zhan...

—¿Qué tipo de ropa usaba?

—Estaba vestido completamente de blanco, su cabello es negro y corto, sus ojos son claros.

Vestido como una persona de luto, que extraño...

Wei Ying se apresuró a esquivar la muchedumbre para comenzar otro tipo de búsqueda.

Una persona vestida de blanco debería de resaltar entre la multitud... Se puso de puntitas tratando de encontrar a alguien con la descripción ya antes mencionada sin tener éxito. Revisó cada habitación, en ocasiones llegándose a encontrar con escenas un poco... subidas de tono, en otras, simplemente encontraba habitaciones vacías, nada fuera de lo normal. No se atrevió a buscar en las alcobas de arriba, si el joven Shi también estaba buscando por su parte lo más probable era que ya hubiese revisado cada una de ellas; así que salió de la mansión y se dirigió a los jardines.

El ambiente era realmente desolador, el sonido del bullicio no llegaba hasta este lugar, no había ni una sola persona por los alrededores, e incluso los guardias habían abandonado sus puestos para ayudar a encontrar al chico desaparecido.

En el jardín había una gran variedad de flores, sus pétalos fueron bañados por la luz de la luna llena y esta misma se vio reflejada sobre las aguas cristalinas de un estanque. Habían numerosas estatuas de piedra, de animales y personajes mitológicos, en su mayoría de tamaño real, con excepción de la estatua de un gigantesco pez con la boca abierta.

Wei Ying se paseó entre las estatuas, deteniéndose a mirarlas de arriba a abajo, contuvo el pensamiento de dibujarles un mostacho y prefirió apreciarlas desde el punto de vista artístico... Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se estremeció al sentirse de pronto observado. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo percibir movimiento, discretamente dirigió sus pasos en dirección al pez con la boca abierta.

Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca, metió la cara dentro de la boca del pez y se encontró con un par de discos dorados observándolo.

¿Qué demonios...

Un joven vestido totalmente de un blanco pulcro (cuyo rostro estaba carente de expresión), se encontraba sentado abrazando sus rodillas, al toparse con la estupefacta expresión de Wei Ying inclinó ligeramente la cabeza de lado.

Todo este tiempo... ¿Había estado escondido dentro de la cabeza de un pez? Las mejillas de Wei Ying se inflaron para explotar en una fuerte carcajada.

Las cejas del hermano de Lan Xichen se fruncieron de manera casi imperceptible.

La luz de la Luna se situó espaldas de Wei Ying creando un contra luz el cual, resaltó con intensidad las delicadas facciones del adolescente, para Lan Zhan le fue posible apreciar desde sus largas pestañas negras, sus ojos brillantes como plata fundida, la blancura en su enorme sonrisa, un par de labios de un tono rosa pálido, y una alborotada melena negra con varios mechones traviesos fuera de lugar...

Por otro lado, Wei Ying encontró al otro chico extremadamente hermoso, pese a encontrarse en el interior de una estatua, la luz lunar había logrado filtrarse un poco, de tal modo que proyectó un juego de sombras sobre el rostro del Lan, su piel era tan clara como el mismo astro y en sus ojos -de los cuales cualquiera pensaría que estaban carentes de vida- había un brillo misterioso que hizo que Wei Ying de algún modo se sintiera atraído a ellos, no podía apartar la mirada.

—Neh~ Lan Zhan— pronunciar aquel nombre hizo que el corazón de Wei Ying se sacudiera, soltó otra risilla— ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

Lan Zhan sin cambiar de expresión—Mn.

—¿Puedo saber por qué?— el otro chico asintió silenciosamente.

Luego agregó: —Juego— Wei Ying parpadeó varias veces confundido.

—¿Juego? ¿Qué juego?

—Escondidas.

—¡Pfft...— Wei Ying se disculpó internamente a la vez que se dejaba sucumbir bajo otro ataque de risa.

El menor de los Lan lo miró sin parpadear.

—¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan!— sin ser consciente de ello se había acercado más al otro viéndose en necesidad de ponerse de puntas y de recargar los codos sobre la lengua de piedra— ¿Estás ebrio?

—...No— Wei Ying sabía de antemano que una persona ebria jamás admitiría que lo estaba, así que tomó la decisión de seguir probandolo.

—¿Ah, no lo estás? En ese caso, ¿cuántos dedos ves aquí?— dijo extendiendo dos de sus dedos.

Lan Zhan rodeó a cada uno con cada mano tomando por sorpresa a Wei Ying quién jadeó en un tono bajo.

No hubo respuesta. En definitiva tiene que estar ebrio, pensó. Wei Ying fue embargado por sentimientos suaves y cálidos, le resultó enternecedor que esta persona en su estado de ebriedad hubiese preferido jugar a las escondidas como un niño pequeño. Lan Xichen se encontraba al borde del colapso... ¿qué pensaría cuando se enterara del verdadero paradero de su hermano?

—¡Lan Zhan! ¿Quieres que juguemos juntos?— pues al carajo, el hermano Xichen tendría que sufrir por un rato más.

La expresión de Lan Zhan se iluminó ante estas palabras, rápidamente dió un asentimiento.

Wei Ying: —Bien, pero primero debemos de salir de aquí...— espera, ¿En qué momento había metido más de la mitad de su torso?

La escena desde el exterior resultaría un tanto cómica como perturbadora, como si una persona fuese tragada lentamente por un pescado gigante.

Los pies de Wei Ying tocaron el suelo después de que se deslizara hacia atrás, le ofreció la mano a Lan Zhan para ayudarlo sin embargo, esta cortesía fue rechazada por el otro y él terminó bajando por su propia cuenta. Cuando Lan Zhan estuvo de pie, Wei Ying pudo caer en cuenta de que ambos eran de la misma estatura.

El chico frente a él vestía de un blanco inmaculado, las entrañas de Wei Ying ardieron ante la sola idea de corromperlo, de mancharlo con sus propios colores. Con las manos detrás de su espalda se inclinó hacia adelante y acortando la distancia entre los dos muy peligrosamente, Lan Zhan contuvo la respiración al percibir el aroma a licor empapando los labios del otro, retrocedió un paso por instinto ante la cara de descontento de Wei Ying.

Para este punto, el chico ya se había percatado de un par de detalles con respecto a Lan Zhan. Dejando de lado que aparentemente el contacto físico lo incomodaba y que, era una persona de muy pocas palabras, Wei Ying no pudo evitar detenerse en el brazalete de plata en su mano.

Este brazalete ya lo había visto antes, ese mismo día. De él colgaban las figuras de un Sol y de una Luna, varias cuentas que trataban hacerse pasar por estrellas.

...

Al parecer Lan Zhan y él compartían la clase de Literatura, Wei Ying se sintió emocionado por esto, esperaba que él y Lan Zhan pudiesen ser muy buenos amigos.

—Lan Zhan, dame tu brazalete— el chico retrocedió otro paso y ocultó el brazalete de la vista de Wei Ying.

Wei Ying hizo un puchero.

—¿Ah? ¿Por qué no puedo tenerlo?

—No puedes— respondió Lan Zhan en un tono cortante.

—¡Pero necesito obtener un objeto de plata! Y tu brazalete es de plata, ¿no es así Lan Zhan?

Wei Ying esperaba que el chico lo rechazara nuevamente con oraciones cortas, para él fue inesperado ver al otro chico correr para esconderse detrás de una de las tantas estatuas, éste asomó la mitad de la cara para fulminar desde lejos a Wei Ying.

El joven Wei confundido se aproximó a él, al encontrarse a la distancia de medio metro de dónde se encontraba, Lan Zhan giró alrededor de la estatua, Wei Ying lo siguió sin pensarlo mucho. Rodearon a la estatua una, dos, tres veces, ninguno supo cuando habían empezado a correr y perseguirse mutuamente. Lan Zhan no pronunció ni una sola palabra, pero había cierto aire de una inocente alegría en su mirada "imperturbable"; en cuanto a Wei Ying, él no se contuvo y estuvo riendo todo el tiempo, incluso había soltado frases de lo más vergonzosas: "¡No podrás escapar de mí! ¡Ying Gege no será misericordioso contigo!"

Con una sonrisa traviesa giró sobre sí mismo y extendió sus brazos hacia delante. Lan Zhan sin poder detenerse tropezó con Wei Ying, éste último lo rodeó de la espalda con los brazos, el menor de los Lan quedó petrificado e intentó alejarse; sin embargo, el abrazo de Wei Ying se volvió más fuerte impidiéndoselo.

—Te atrapé~— murmuró en el oído del otro, las orejas de Lan Zhan enrojecieron.

—Suel...tame—Lan Zhan forcejeó para liberarse, lastimosamente estaba demasiado ebrio como para lograr igualar la fuerza de Wei Ying en estos momentos.

Wei Ying riendo: —Entonces dame tu brazalete Lan Er Gege~— le pareció gracioso que el otro chico se congelara con las últimas tres palabras.

El rojo adornando sus orejas le pareció un color muy bonito. Se acurrucó más en él y siguió molestandolo hasta el cansancio.

—No me llames así...

—¿Así, cómo? ¿Lan...— sus labios se acercaron al oído del otro—...Er Gege?

Al parecer esta había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso. Los movimientos de Lan Zhan se hicieron más torpes y bruscos, logró escapar del agarre de Wei Ying sólo para ser sujetado de las muñecas por el otro un instante después.

—¡Espera Lan Zhan! No tienes por qué ponerte así... Yo sólo estaba... ¡Lan Zhan! ¡Deja... de... moverte...

En medio del forcejeo, los pies de ambos se enredaron, otro impulso e inevitablemente cayeron al suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wei Ying tenía la espalda adolorida debido a la caída. El pasto con delicadeza se frotó con las secciones de piel expuestas. La Luna era la única fuente de luz cercana.

Cuando su mirada se enfocó, su corazón se estremeció...

Lan Zhan había caído encima de él, sus piernas seguían siendo un lío, los ojos del Lan estaban tan abiertos como los suyos, un suave tacto sobre sus labios. Las bocas de las dos personas habían encajado perfectamente en el momento de la caída, solamente había sido poco más de un roce, ni siquiera uno podría llamarlo beso, aún así, el rostro de Wei Ying enrojeció considerablemente como si se tratara de una antorcha viviente, su pulso se aceleró como nunca antes lo había hecho. En seguida empujó a Lan Zhan y se reincorporó de un salto.

Tocó sus labios, tuvo la sensación de que estos ardían.

Nadie podría llamarlo beso, no obstante Wei Ying ya había comenzado a entrar en un ataque de pánico. ¡Su primer beso había sido tomado por un hombre!

¿Y saben lo peor de todo?

¡QUÉ NO LE HABÍA DISGUSTADO!

El beso de otro hombre había hecho de él un manojo de nervios. Por primera vez en su vida quiso cavar un hoyo y enterrarse en él.

Aunque deseaba escapar y salir corriendo de la escena, Wei Ying se contuvo. Aún tenía que llevar a Lan Zhan ante Xichen, si dejaba al chico solo, éste podría perderse de nuevo; así que se armó de valor y mordiéndose los labios se volvió hacia el otro chico.

...

Y Lan Zhan yacía sobre el pasto profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevando a Lan Zhan sobre su espalda, Wei Ying regresó a la mansión. La lenta respiración del Lan provocó fuertes sacudidas en su pecho, tener a esta persona tan cerca evocó en él sentimientos extraños.

Le relatò al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil lo sucedido, omitiendo por supuesto la parte del beso.

Dándole la espalda a los dos hermanos, Wei Ying regresó a la fiesta, sin poder contener los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. No sabía cómo iba a enfrentar al menor de los Lan la siguiente semana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Jiang Cheng le resultó extraño ver a su amigo tan desanimado, el chico se había ausentado por un largo rato por lo que había comenzado a preocuparse, ¿qué le habrá sucedido? Se preguntó.

...

Ante la mirada de todos los presentes Wei Ying fue directo hacia Shi Qingxuan.

—Vaya. Al parecer eres el último en llegar.

Wei Ying sin ánimos: —¿Ah? ¿En serio?

Shi Qingxuan esbozó una sonrisa apenada: —En verdad lo siento... ¿Pero sabes qué?— su expresión se iluminó—Ya tenía preparado algo de antemano. El último lugar no siempre significa que sea el perdedor. A-Xuan, ¿puedes traer _eso_ por mí?

Todos extrañados observaron como "A-Xuan" se acercaba a ambos con una cara malhumorada, cargaba una caja de madera con un orificio entre sus manos. Le entregó la caja a Wei Ying, quien lo recibió un tanto desconcertado, preguntándose cuál podría ser su contenido.

Tras abrir la caja, Wei Ying no logró contener una sonrisa, un conejito blanco le devolvió la mirada...

—¡Un conejito! ¡¿En verdad puedo comerlo?!

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¡¡No te comas al pobre conejo!!!

Wei Ying soltó una risilla: –Sólo bromeaba! Me encanta— cargó al conejo y acarició su cabeza con cariño—Prometo que lo cuidare bien~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (N/A: Sí, lo sé. Ese tipo de beso ya es un cliché pero no pude evitar resistirme TuT.
> 
> Perdón por la demora, empecé a tener clases hace un par de semana y recién tuve la oportunidad de redactar el capítulo. Es el más largo que he escrito, quiero lloraaaar...
> 
> Cómo es el más largo, tengo miedo de que hayan horrores ortográficos o de redacción, si los hay me disculpo 🙏🙏🙏.
> 
> El próximo capítulo será el último narrado por Wen Ning. He dividido esto por varios arcos, así que no se preocupen, el rollito de canela narrará otro arco más adelante.
> 
> Muchas gracias por los votos y comentarios, les doy mucho amor <3~
> 
> Bye. )


End file.
